And Ever So Gently, Our Lips Met
by CharmMe4You
Summary: After the war,schools starts yet again for the two enemies."His electric blue eyes; dark eyes that held secrets; beautiful eyes that told a story when they let their guard down." This is how Draco and Hermione fall in sweet sweet love. Plus a cute Blaise!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first hp fic! I'm so excited! Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review so that I can know if I should continue writing or abandon story! Thanks again! **

**ENJOY!**

**PREFACE**

Suddenly, I realized I couldn't reach my wand because Malfoy was pressing against me, his face right in front of mine.

His eyes widened considerably, probably at the same realization.

It was at this moment that I caught something strange in Malfoy's unguarded eyes.

I stared, mesmerized, unable to tear my gaze away.

His electric blue eyes; dark eyes that held secrets; beautiful eyes that told a story when they let their guard down.

Slowly, he leaned down, his gaze softening but still locked on mine. I put aside all thoughts and reached for him.

And ever so gently, our lips met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Alright class, today, we are going to learn elemental magic. Who can tell me the four different elements?"

My hand shot up reflexively.

"Yes, Ms Granger?"

"Fire, water, earth and air. There is a fifth magic known as Darkness. It is similar to fire and enhances the powers of the four elements."

"Perfect, Ms Granger. Twenty points to Gryffindor." Professor Mcgonagall said, and I sat down feeling pleased.

"Alright, I assume you have all read the instructions on the board. I will now do a demonstration before each of you will be identifying your element.

All eyes stared at her intently as she held her wand out, whispered several words before flicking her wrists.

A column of soil materialized in front of her, before yellow- orange flames erupted from it and started to lick its way up the column.

We gasped as the column of earth and fire stood before us. And all too soon, it vanished leaving only a thin mist.

"Alright, line up please. Griffindors over here, and Slytherins over there."

The class shot up and hurried over to the different queues.

"Now, we will be doing this one at a time. Both queues will take turns. Most of you will only have one element, and you may not master your control of it today. As you wait, think of which element you think you are closest to. Air, however, is extremely rare. Shall we begin?"

"Bloody amazing." Ron whispered in my ear, leaning a little too close to me.

I stepped back, pretending to adjust my robes.

Harry squeezed himself between us and gave me a knowing look, and I smiled slightly at him.

We watched as a few of the students took turns trying to summon their elements. No one had managed to do anything considered successful, except Pansy Parkinson. She had summoned a small handful of mud that shot out from her wand and splattered itself on the floor.

"Nice try, Ms Parkinson. I suppose that is a mixture of water and earth. Keep practicing and you'll get the hang of it."

Pansy looked smug and raised her nose even higher, trying to catch Malfoy's eye.

"I've two elements." She said haughtily still trying.

He looked studiously outside the window, and I stifled a laugh.

"Alright, Mr. Potter." Mcgonagall said crisply.

Everyone looked at Harry interestedly as he stepped out of the queue and took his place.

He cleared at his throat nervously and glanced back at me. I gave him a thumbs- up and smiled.

He relaxed slightly, before closing his eyes in concentration, and whispering the short incantation.

Suddenly, there was a burst of flames that shot up from the marble floor and a loud howling sound echoed through the room. I held my skirt down as a powerful gust of wind swept through the room over and over again. Some of the tables even flew backwards. The thick column of flames flickered from orange to green, and changed it shape slowly to that of a huge lion with a magnificent mane. It gave a resonating roar before it vanished into an eerie white mist, and the air calmed.

Everyone was looking stunned- even Professor Mcgonagall and Harry himself.

"Amazing, Mr. Potter!" She finally said, her voice an astounded whisper.

The Griffindor side started clapping and cheering for a red- faced Harry while the Slytherin side rolled their eyes and stood sulkily.

"Mr. Malfoy." Mcgonagall announced.

Malfoy stepped forward and caught me looking at him- I had just happened to be looking that way, and it was not that I had been looking at him on purpose- and sniggered, his blue eyes glazed with anger.

Before I could return a glare, he had turned away and closed his eyes, whispering the incantation.

Then, he slowly opened his eyes, looking expectantly at the empty space before him.

At first, nothing happened and the Slytherins braced themselves for the disappointment. And then, the temperature of the room plunged.

Everyone started trembling uncontrollably, as their faces turned red and frost started appearing on their eye lashes. Only Malfoy seemed to be alright as he looked around, wondering why everyone was shivering.

And then, I felt a curious wind starting to pick up, running playfully through the room and making everyone's hair fly.

Malfoy looked at Harry, and smirked, the anger in his eyes returning.

Immediately, the wind gathered speed and swept through the room at an incredible pace, sending the furniture crashing against the wall. Everyone huddled together, holding on and trying not to get blown.

The temperature continued to drop and I felt my hands becoming numb when I heard a gasp near me.

Looking up, I froze- well, not literally.

The walls of the room were covered completely caked with ice, and right in front of Malfoy, towering over everyone barely and reaching the ceiling, stood an enormous dragon made of thick, translucent blue ice. I had never seen such a breed before, which was saying something because I had finished three whole volumes of 'Dragons'. It flapped its large wings and glared around, before catching sight of Malfoy, who stood with his arms crossed in front of him, an arrogant smirk on his face.

The dragon gave a deep bow to its master, before breathing out a columm of steam and emerald green fire. With a roar equal to Harry's lion, it vanished with a soft poof, leaving its trail of mist. I was sure I saw the dragon give something like a familiar smirk before it had disappeared.

The temperature returned to normal and the air was tranquil once again, as if nothing had happened.

No one moved, except Malfoy, who gave Harry another of his sniggers.

As he turned back, his gaze swept through half the room, lingering on me.

Mcgonagall applauded and the Slytherins burst into cheers.

"It looks like we have two extremely powerful wizards here. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, I would like to see you after my lesson."

The two nodded solemnly.

"Ms Granger."

I jumped a little when my name was called, and stepped out feeling afraid of what to expect. What if I didn't have an element?

Come on, Hermione. Everyone's looking at you. Even Malfoy.

I looked at my wand, mentally kissed it, and sharpened my mind pulling it into focus.

Under my breath, I chanted the incantation.

A small spot on the floor in front of me started glowing orange.

"Come on." I whispered.

Taking its time, the orange hue grew until it had enveloped everything in the room.

"What is that?" someone asked softly. "What if we get hurt? I'm glowing."

I smiled a little, trusting myself and my element.

Suddenly, the glow started to pool upwards like a glowing mist with swirls of different shades of orange, twirling together to form an intricately- designed column in the middle of the room. There was the sound of water, like there was a brook nearby that was bubbling and laughing- and suddenly, in the midst of the cloud of golden- orange mist that felt comfortably warm to the skin, the orange thickened as the midst pooled.

I looked closely as the pool molded itself, taking shape.

There was another round of gasps as the pool became a large lioness made of what looked like molten gold. It danced elegantly and playfully in the mist and purred gently before rubbing its head against my cheek like a cat, and vaporizing completely.

The room was still for awhile, before Professor Mcgonagall cleared her throat and spoke sharply, "That was a combination of fire and water."

"Fire and water? Aren't they opposites?" Someone asked.

"Yeah, won't one put out the other?"

Mcgonagall smiled. "That is exactly what I'm wondering. Class will be dimissed early today. You may go. I would like to see you too, Ms Granger. And Mr. Weasley."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Professor Mcgonagall warned us about the power of our gifts, and told us to be very careful. She quoted a line from a 'famous muggle movie': With power comes great responsibility.

Right, Spiderman.

Draco and Harry both possessed three elements, which was incredibly rare, because the last time someone had possessed three elements was about four hundred years ago. Dumbledore had only two, but he had had great control over them and they were extremely powerful.

As to my elemental combination, it was unheard of- water and fire working hand in hand? That was like Griffindor and Slytherin getting along. Professor Mcgonagall said she would do more research on it.

Finally, Ron piped up and asked why he was here as well.

"Mr. Weasley, I caught you having a rather good time with Ms Brown a few hours ago. I suggest you not do such a thing again. This is my first warning to you, and the next time I catch you doing such a thing in the classroom, it will be detention." Mcgonagall said curtly, looking at him with her piercing gaze.

Ron's face had paled and he gulped audibly. "Yes, Professor." He mumbled.

We were dismissed, while Malfoy stayed back to ask a few questions about his elements.

"Malfoy is such a jerk." Ron said as soon as we had closed the door.

"So, what were you doing with Lavender?" I asked, stopping him.

Ron's face turned a colour that was just a few shades lighter than his hair.

"Well?" Harry said.

"Nothing much. Just talking about homework."

I tried to stop the painful wrenching of my heart.

"Fine. You don't have to tell us. We know." I said, and turned to walk away when I felt him grab my wrist.

He spun me around to face him. "Listen, 'Mione, it wasn't anything much! We just got a little distracted! I love only you, Hermione."

I almost snorted when he said that last part, and took my wrist back.

"I gave you so many chances, Ron. How many times have you been caught? Tell me."

"Five." Harry said grimly, glaring at Ron.

"Then how many times have you not been caught?"

When Ron didn't answer, I turned away again.

"Well, I can't help being so hot, can I? Neither can I help all the girls falling for Ron of the Golden Trio. You're just jealous because no guy likes you and you can't get over me." Ron shouted, flaring up.

I bristled. "Girls throw themselves at Harry too! Do you see him abandoning your sister and running of to do unfaithful things?"

At this, Ron's face turned a darker shade of red and he glared back, trying to find something to say.

Harry stood awkwardly between us, not knowing what to do.

"Or am I just not as important to you? Playing with me? Twirling me around your fingers just because you feel like it? I'm tired of this! Don't _ever_ speak to me again!" I shouted, feeling the tears welling up and the emotions building up, threatening to overwhelm me.

I turned, and ran.

Harry called after me, but I really didn't want to talk to anyone now.

I didn't know where I was running to, but eventually, I found myself sitting on some moss below a tree by the river.

I was tired of crying, so I sat looking out at the black waters, feeling numb.

I did love Ron. Why was he doing this to me?

"Cry- baby." Someone said.

I turned around to see who had said it.

Malfoy stood coolly, leaning against the tree and looking bored.

There was something strange about this tone. It wasn't menacing. In fact, it was strangely empty.

I ignored him. I was too drained, emotionally.

After awhile, I heard his footsteps against the grass fade into the distance.

The pitch- black water was so calm it looked almost like a piece of glass. I walked over to the edge, where the water lapped ever so gently at the bank.

And then, I heard it. It was a soft sweet melody ringing through the area and echoing against the walls of the school. I looked to see who was singing such strange syllabus, but there was no one.

Then, I noticed a speck in the water, moving swiftly towards me.

I squinted, and could just make out a head. A very beautiful head, I realized, as it neared. It had wet golden hair that stuck to its face and beautiful large eyes that had a hungry look in them.

A mermaid!

She kept singing, and smiled at me, stopping a few feet away.

Finally, she closed her mouth.

"What's your name?" She asked, her voice gentle and kind of thin.

"Hermione." I answered, barely breathing. She was so beautiful, so exotic.

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

"Why are you crying?"

"I… My friend hurt me."

She frowned slightly, but smiled again. "Would you like to see my tail?"

"Yes!" I whispered, unable to take my eyes off her.

"Come." She said, starting to sing again.

"_Come, _

_Come to me, _

_My sweet dear one. _

_Come into the water,_

_And into my arms._

_Come,_

_Come to me."_

Entranced, I quickly took of my robes, leaving only the blouse and skirt I wore underneath. Slowly, I sat on the edge, and dipped my legs into the cold water, never breaking my gaze with her.

She stretched up her arms, and I took them, letting her pull me slowly into the water.

A small part of mine was screaming at me to get out of the water _now_, but her eyes were too mesmerizing.

She tugged lightly, and I felt the water rise until I was completely submerged. I didn't close my eyes, and the water stung a little, but it didn't matter as long as I could keep looking at her and her blood- red tail that moved lazily in the water.

Suddenly, she stretched her jaws, exposing a set of sharp pointy teeth.

Her eyes looked hungrily at me, breaking the hypnotizing effect.

I screamed, and regretted it, as my supply of air ran dangerously low.

I tried to swim up towards the surface- since when had we gone so deep- but she grabbed on to my hands and pulled me down to the bottom even faster.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light which hit the mermaid. It pushed her downwards, but she kept her death- grip on me, pulling me with her as I struggled.

I felt a spell hit me, and suddenly, I could breath.

I took a deep breath, realizing there was a sphere of air around my head which was shrinking with every breath I took.

The mermaid screeched, an ear- piercing wail that was echoed by a thousand more screeches as an army of mermaids suddenly appeared, swimming this way an a crazy speed.

Suddenly, there was another bright white flash of light that hit the mermaid. She let go of me and held onto the her head as she began to writhe violently in pain.

The other mermaids were approaching quickly.

Looking up, I saw Malfoy swimming towards me. Without thinking, I swam up to him, my sight blurring from the tears.

I took one huge breath before the bubble popped.

Malfoy grabbed my arm and turned to the raging wall of mermaids.

Closing his eyes, he held his wand out towards them.

Suddenly, the water in front of us turned into a huge wall of ice that stretched miles to the side and the depths.

I saw the mermaids pound furiously against the wall, trying to break it.

I was running out of air now, and I clutched onto to him.

He froze a layer of water below us, and we starting moving upwards, being pushed by the upthrust of the ice.

Finally, we broke the surface of the water, panting hard.

The wall of ice towered over us, stopping the mermaids from jumping over.

"Come on." Malfoy panted, helping me atop the slippery ice.

A gust of wind blew the ice towards the grass and we stepped ashore, shivering and breathing hard.

"Granger, can you hear me?"

I looked up and into his electric blue eyes.

My knees buckled and I collapsed.

He caught me just before I fell, holding me close to his warm self, putting me down carefully on the soft grass.

He thought hard, and then asked "Granger, what's that spell that dries one's clothes?"

I looked blankly at him, wondering what in the world he had just said.

His pale features were sharp and his cheeks were slightly flushed from the large amount of energy he had exhausted.

He frowned, and accio- ed my robes.

"Let's get you somewhere safe." He said, quickly putting the dry robes over my wet clothes.

He stopped when our eyes met again, and instinctively, I reached out to brush the wet hair that stuck to his face away from his eyes.

He stiffened even more when my fingers touched his skin, and he seemed stunned.

I was wondering why when he suddenly thawed out, and broke our gaze.

"You're acting weird, Granger. Come on."

He wrapped the robes tightly around me, and lifted me into his arms.

We passed by several curious stares, but he ignored them. Why were they staring at us?

He stopped, and said, "What's the Griffindor password?"

I was starting to get a throbbing headache and his question just confused me even more. Password? What password?

He sighed, and started walking again.

"I'm bringing you to my room, Granger, because you don't seem to know the Griffindor password. Don't blame me when you suddenly come to your senses."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! Please leave a review, even if it is a simple one! I'd appreciate it very much! And the love between Draco and Hermione grows in the following chapters! This is just the beginning… *evil chuckles* and if anyone knows how I can widen the spacing between paragraphs, please tell me so that I can make it easier to read! Thank you!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

I woke up.

The bed was soft and the sheets comfortable.

Where was I?

Everything was green and sliver, even the sheets of the bed. And my clothes.

MY CLOTHES?

I shot up in the bed, feeling a gush of adrenaline that made me fall back onto the bed with dizziness.

When the world had stopped spinning, I opened my eyes again.

The room was spacious, with lush furniture. This was a bedroom. A slytherin bedroom.

And I was wearing a shirt that had the slytherin sign on it, with long baggy pants.

"Finally awake, Granger?" Came a lazy voice that sounded very familiar.

I traced the source of the voice, and found myself staring at Draco Malfoy sitting on an armchair sipping red wine from a wine glass.

"Why are you here?"

He looked quite amused, which made me even more annoyed.

"Well, Granger, any witty reason why can't I be in my room?"

"Y- your room?"

"Yes. The Head Boy has a room of his own, no?"

"Yes, of course." I scowled, remembering that Malfoy was _Head Boy_.

I rolled my eyes.

"Any other questions, Granger?" He said in that stupid lazy voice.

I glared at him.

"What time is it, why am I here, and what happened? Did you knock me out or something?"

Slowly, taking his own sweet time, he told me a vague story of what happened, ending with "It's twelve am and no I didn't knock you out."

Oh.

"Thank you." I said sheepishly.

He smirked his famous Malfoy- smirk. "Who would have thought that Hermione Something Granger would, one day, apologies to the great Draco Malfoy?"

"Hermione _Jean_ Granger."

"Yeah, whatever."

I fought the urge to hex him, and realized my wand was not with me.

"WHY AM I WEARING THESE CLOTHES?"

"Because I don't have any girly or Griffindor clothes?" He said as if stating the obvious.

I bit back a retort, and was suddenly struck by a horrendous thought. "WHO CHANGED MY CLOTHES FOR ME?"

He tensed a little, glanced at me, then chuckled darkly.

"Why don't you make a guess, Ms All- knowing Granger."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Who changed my clothes?"

"If you didn't realize, you're wearing my most comfortable sleepwear, so be grateful."

"ANSWER ME!"

"Isn't the answer obvious?"

I stared, aghast.

"By the way, the underwear's changed too." He added, shrugging, and thoroughly enjoying himself. "I found some girl's underwear under my bed, so I used them."

My chest felt tight and I couldn't breathe. Was I having a heart- attack? No, I was too young to die! I had just survived a war!

"Granger, you look quite blue." He stated, and after a few seconds of silence, a frown started to form on his face.

"Granger? Hey. Answer me! Oh great, I _had_ to say that. Just great, Draco Malfoy." He muttered a more angry words under his breath, as he got up and came closer to me.

Suddenly, a stream of water came cascading down on me.

I gasp and wiped the water off my face before sending a death- glare at the idiot, who looked pleased he h ad poured a cup of water over me.

My hair and clothes were all wet again.

"Hey, at least you shirt isn't transparent like it was when it was wet with lake water." He shrugged and got off the bed to sit back on his chair with his legs propped up on a dark forest- green leg- rest.

I looked around and found my wand lying on a table nearby with my robes and uniform.

I ran to get it, dried my clothes and hair with a spell and turned to shoot dangers at Malfoy.

"Expelliarmus." Malfoy said casually, and I felt the wand fly out of my hand. "Now now, Granger, we wouldn't want the Head Boy the get injured, would we? Shall I deduct some points for Griffindor?" He smiled sarcastically, strolling over.

I bit my lip to stop myself from saying something evil and looked at him with all the hatred I could project.

He stopped in front of me, and lifted a hand to brush my hair away from my face.

"Don't touch me. " I hissed.

He fixed a penetrating stare on me and sneered.

"Don't worry, Granger, I wouldn't touch a mudblood." He spat, laughing at his stupid joke.

"Like I'd let a _pureblood_ touch me. EWW." I said disgustedly, rolling my eyes. I hid the wave of hurt that coursed through me and tried to look like I didn't care.

There was a sharp flash of anger across his face and he shoved me roughly so that I stumbled backwards and hit the wall of the corridor.

"Do _not_ speak like you own the world, Granger." He hissed, narrowing his eyes. In a few strides, he had closed the distance between us, leaning against the wall on his hands and trapping me between them. Bending forward, he snarled, his voice low and menacing. "You are _nothing_. Nothing compared to me."

I felt a huge surge of anger and a deep pang of hurt. I was going to hex him!

Suddenly, I realized I couldn't reach for my wand because Malfoy was pressing himself against me, his face inches- no, millimeters- from mine.

His eyes widened considerably, probably at the same realization.

It was at this moment that I caught something strange in Malfoy's unguarded eyes.

I stared, mesmerized, unable to tear my gaze away.

His electric blue eyes; dark eyes that held secrets; beautiful eyes that told a story when they let their guard down.

Slowly, he leaned down, his gaze softening but still locked on mine. I put aside all thoughts and reached for him.

And ever so gently, our lips met.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's an extra long chapter just in case I can't update in the next week! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

His lips were soft and warm and gentle, shy, curious and hungry all at the same time.

I felt my face redden as he cupped my cheek with a hand. Malfoy was definitely a good kisser- MALFOY?

My eyes shot open.

His face was beautiful, with skin pale and flawless, and eyes closed in deep concentration as he was absorbed into the moment. His stark blonde hair was slightly ruffled, and I found myself wondering if I had been the one who had ran my fingers through his hair.

No, this was _Malfoy_!

I tore myself away and shoved him back. He stumbled, his expression lost and confused, like a small boy's. The ice in his eyes had melted and his cheeks had a reddish tint that made him look like a sweet little angel.

What have I done?

He seemed to be asking himself the same thing, and I took the opportunity to grab my robes and wand, and run to the exit.

With one last glance at Malfoy who was looking at me with an utterly confused expression, I stepped out.

"Where were you?" Harry asked worriedly, pulling me into a hug.

I hugged him back tightly. Slowly, I told him the details of what had happened the day before, as we made our way to the Great Hall for breakfast. We were late and the corridors were deserted.

"… And I didn't know what came over me but I… I k-"

Harry frowned. "Hermione, are you alright? You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

I stopped walking, and took a deep breath, bracing myself. "We kissed."

Harry did a double take, choked, and tripped on his other leg.

"Harry! Harry, are you alright?" I cried, rushing to help him.

He sat up dazedly on the floor, and picked up his specs.

"Harry?"

"Tell me you're kidding."

I looked guilty at the floor.

He stared at me incredulously. "No way! You hate him! _We_ hate him! The whole world hates him!"

I reflected on that statement. Well, half the world seemed to be in love with him, actually. After the war, he had changed severely. Gone was his dark tricks and evil plots, although he had retained several things like his arrogant attitude which was fueled by the love- struck gazes from the girls, and most of his mannerism. It was hard to explain, but his nickname summed it up- the Slytherin Prince.

Even the girls in Griffindor found it hard to ignore his charming ways and hot body- oh, and not to mention the handsome face with those striking blue eyes.

The image of his eyes surfaced in my mind again. The electric blue eyes I had been staring into just last night, where I thought I had seen a flicker of deep emotions, of Lov-

No, I suck at reading people. Especially from their eyes. That wasn't possible in reality, only in romance novels.

"Hermione, are you listening to me?"

I shook myself out of my thoughts. "Err, yeah."

Harry gave me a look that obviously meant he didn't believe me. "I said, do you like Malfoy? You know, _that_ way."

I almost vomited.

"OF COURSE NOT! I HATE HIM!"

He let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. I thought the world was going to flop upside- down. Well, steer clear of him, and if he tries to mess with you, let me know. I'll deal with him." Harry said in a voice full of promise and a glint of pure evil.

I laughed. "What can anyone possibly do to _the_ great Hermione Granger?" I joked. "But thanks, Harry." I gave him a hug. "You're the best friend I could ever ask for."

Harry beamed, and got up, offering a hand to me. "We'd better get going. Ginny'll be worried."

I nudged him. "You and your Ginny." I grinned, and he blushed slightly.

I got out from the classroom, glad that day was over. Now, I could relax and maybe finish up the essay that was going to be due in one week's time.

Tomorrow would be the start of the holidays and everyone was probably going back home. I would be staying at school, since there were still death- eaters and _creatures_ that still sided with Voldemort out there just waiting for a chance to kill Harry, Ron or I. Yes, there was the burrow, but after breaking up with Ron, I didn't think it would be nice to impose.

Harry was probably somewhere with Ginny now, having a good time. Which brought me back to the time where Draco Malfoy and I had- Oh no, I wasn't thinking of that!- but his lips had felt so lovely against mine… and they had fitted so perfectly. Like they were made for me.

Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me.

I yelped and fell backwards, hitting something hard, which turned out to be Ron's chest. It was crazy how guys could grow so fast and so much. Even Malfoy, who was a good deal taller than me. Not that I cared.

"'Mione, I'm sorry. Look, we can get back together just like how we did and lead a happy life again."

"Yeah, with me always wondering if you were with some other girl. So who's the new one now?"

The eyebrows on his face pulled together dramatically, but he swallowed and tried to control his anger. "I'm sorry, okay? It was a mistake. I love you, and you only, Hermione. I'm sure you know that."

"I did, but I'm not so sure now."

"Come back to the Burrow with me. Please. It'll be the first time you'll be coming to the Burrow after the war, and you can see how different it looks!"

"I'd love to, but no thank you. Now if you could please let go of my arm…"

I regretted saying that, because his grip tightened to an almost painful one. No matter how much I twisted my arm and tried to make him let go, he seemed adamant.

"Mione- dear, just think about it. We can have such a happy future together. The heroes of the war, married happily with three red- haired kids running around in the yard while we sip our drinks by the porch and hold hands."

I shuddered at the image. I used to fantasize about it, but he had broken my heart and I no longer wanted anything to do with him.

"Plus, we're no longer the young kids we were. You can sneak up to my room at night, and we could do so many things."

I looked up sharply, suddenly realizing the purpose of this speech. He wanted me home to satisfy his… lust?

This was a completely different Ron.

"Let go of me! I hate you." I said viciously, trying to intimidate him.

He did let go of my arm, but he pinned me to the wall with the weight of his body.

"Are you rejecting me? I've just put down my pride and asked for you to come back, and you are rejecting me?" He snarled, his ugly lips curled upwards maliciously. His glare bore into mine like daggers and he wild look in his eyes induced an unspeakable fear in me. I hadn't even been so afraid of Voldy. This looked like he was going to kill me. Not only kill me, but kill me a million times over if he could.

"Answer me!"

I tried to will my fear away and narrowed my eyes. "So what if I am?"

The look of uncontrolled fury took over his trembling self and he released me, only to send a forceful punch at my face.

I couldn't even scream as I felt all the air being knocked out and the world spinning and tilting at awkward angles.

"That is not the answer I want to hear!" He shouted, and he grabbed my hair, pulling me up painfully.

I screamed and he cast a silencing spell so that no one could hear us.

"Its Malfoy, isn't it?" he sneered in a way that reminded me of Malfoy's. "You were cheating on me. That's why you kissed him."

How did he know?

"I heard you telling Harry what happened just now. You went to his room, Hermione. Do you know how much that pains me? You gave your virginity up for a jerk like Malfoy and not to me? I love you so much! We were meant to be together, but you had to ruin everything."

Without thinking and from all the anger building up inside of me, I sent a punch right back at him, but he caught my arm just in time.

"Oh, trying to hit me now, huh? Stop crying your fake crocodile tears, Hermione. Just say you'll be with me, or you'll leave me with no choice."

"Let go! You're hurting me!" I screamed at him, feeling a more strands of my hair being ripped off me.

He threw me onto the floor and I hit my head against the wall with a resounding bang.

"No one says no to Ron Weasley." He said calmly, and pointed his wand at me. "Say bye to your memories, Hermione." He said, a little sadly. "I have no choice. I can't live a life without you."

"No- wait, stop, Ron!" I gasped, trying to reach for my wand which had fallen a few feet away.

A few sparks shot out from his wand and the tip of it began glowing a bright blue as he began chanting the spell.

"Ron, wait!"

Suddenly, there was a streak of golden- yellow and Ron fell to the ground with a yell and a string of curses.

My sight was getting blurry and I squinted to see what was going on, before going rigid with surprise.

Malfoy was here. And he was beating the crap out of Ron.

There was a spell fired from somewhere at Malfoy, and I saw Harry running here, Ginny on his heels.

"Why are you attacking him, Malfoy?" Harry growled.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and backed towards the wall in a few steps, hovering defensively in front of me. It took me awhile to realize he wasn't protecting himself, but me.

"And what did you do to Hermione?" Harry shouted, catching sight of me.

Ginny gasped and ran over, only to be stopped by Malfoy's glare.

I never knew a glare could stop people until I saw this one. It was scarier than Ron's, and showed hints of the Death Eater he used to be.

"Hermione, how are you feeling? We have to get you treated _now_." Ginny cried, looking pleadingly at Malfoy.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Ask your friend what he did to Hermione." He said, giving Ron a disgusted look.

Hold on, did he just call me Hermione?

The atmosphere was thick with tension.

I winced as I tried to sit up.

"I'm going to kill him!" Malfoy cried and aimed his wand at Ron.

"DRACO!" I screamed, my voice a croak.

Everyone turned to look at me, even Draco, who had still kept an eye on Ron.

"I mean, err- Malfoy. Let it go."

He looked at me like I was nuts.

"Hermione's right. We have to get her treated. Now. Her head's bleeding." Ginny stated, trying to reach me again, but stopping as Malfoy shot her another glare.

"You watch the Weasle and make sure he doesn't move an inch until I'm out of this corridor." Malfoy said to a stunned Harry.

He turned around and gently scooped me into his arms. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth to stop myself screaming from the pain in my head when he moved me.

And there I was, in Draco Malfoy's arms, my own arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders as he made his way as quickly as he could to the infirmary.

**Thank you so much for the review! Please review some more! **

**I'm so excited about the next part! Its where Draco and Hermione get to kiss more and discover their feelings! How romantic… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews that the story alerts and stuff! I managed to add another chapter! Please enjoy! The next chapter's even better ;)**

**Chapter 5**

He had called me a mudblood. _Twice_. How infuriating could he get? And I was just trying to thank him!

Then again, his voice hadn't really been laced with venom. It was as if he was just calling me names for the sake of calling me names. I could take that, especially since he saved my life.

Of course I still hated him. I could _never_ stop hating Draco Malfoy.

I was pretending to sleep on the infirmary bed.

Cautiously, I peeked at him.

He was sitting on a chair, the upper half of his body lying on the bed making it hard for me to move my legs, with his head resting comfortably on his hands. His hair was the colour of butter- scotch in the morning sunlight, and his face looking every bit like an angel. His breathing was deep and even, and there was just the subtlest hint of a snore. He was probably in a very deep sleep. Had he been here all night?

Probably not. Why would Malfoy be here? For me? That would be the world's biggest joke.

I could smell his scent. It was a lovely scent. One that wasn't of cologne, but of a sweet rich Draco –ness, if there could be such a way to describe it.

I took the chance to fully open my eyes.

He stirred, and I hurriedly closed them again.

After a minute or so of silence, I peeked once more, and saw him looking at me from his sleeping- position, those deep blues eyes groggy.

"I know you're awake." He stated.

I felt a blush creeping onto my face and tried frantically to will it away.

Was he waiting for me to say something? Oh, right.

"You are too."

I mentally slapped myself. Had I just blurted that out? It was the dumbest thing that anyone could ever say. Seriously. What was I thinking?

_That his eyes are so beautiful, and his hair so pretty_, my mind supplied.

No, I hate Draco Malfoy!

He was looking curiously at me, not as obliviously to my inner turmoil as I thought he would be.

"Stupid Mudblood." He mumbled, a small smile threatening to take over his lips as he hid his face by turning the other way.

"Stupid pureblood." I mumbled back, just for the fun of it.

A short chuckle escaped from his lips, which he quickly killed, before turning back to ignore me.

"Don't you have lessons?" I asked.

"I thought you were smart, Granger." He said, facing me again, his eyes hard but amused. "It's the first day of vacation."

"Oh." I said, feeling like an idiot. "So why aren't you back home?"

He rolled his eyes and went back to sleep, ignoring me. Fine. If he was going to be like that, I'd be like that too!

I shifted my legs away from him and rolled onto my side so that I didn't have to see his handsome face.

Stupid Malfoy.

"I don't want to go home." He said suddenly.

Woah, he answered me?

I sat up, trying to ignore the pulsing headache. "Oh. Were you here all night?"

He bolted upright, giving me quite a shock, and glared at me. "Of course _not_! Why would I be here? Stupid mudblood." He said vehemently, and stalked off out of the infirmary.

What was with his attitude?

* * *

><p>I stood nervously in the headmaster's office. We had a new headmaster now, Professor Catacall. Weird name. Then again, this was the wizarding world.<p>

Malfoy was beside me standing uneasily as well.

"I understand that you have been injured in an… accident recently, Ms Granger. How are you feeling now?"

"It wasn't an accident!" Malfoy hissed, before realizing that he had just hissed at a perfectly normal conversation. He cleared his throat and shifted his weight to his other leg. "I apologise. Please…"

The headmaster nodded, his purple hair pointing in all directions.

"I'm fine now. Thank you, Professor… Catacall."

The professor smiled at the two of us, and invited us to sit down.

"I will get straight to the point. Albus, if you'd please…"

The portrait of Dumbledore nodded, the look in his eyes serious, "As both of you know, there are still beings out there who side with the Dark Lord. The aurors are hunting them down, but they are a little difficult to find. Therefore, we need a bait."

"No." Malfoy said firmly, the look in his eyes icy.

The three of us looked at him quizzically, Professor Dumbledore with a grin.

Malfoy met Dumbledore straight in the eye. "You're going to use Hermione- err- Granger as bait. No." He said simply, shrugging like it was the obvious thing in the world.

I swallowed my annoyance, and asked "What are you implying?"

"Just what I said." He scowled at me.

"Professors, ignore him. It's my decision, and I accept this… err- mission. Task. Whatever it is…"

"Are you crazy? You may get killed!" Malfoy said, raising his voice.

It was my turn to scowl at him. "And why do you care?"

The question stunned him, and he gapped, the words that were about to come out stuck in his throat. Finally, he turned away, hiding his expression, and said coolly, "Suit yourself, Mudblood."

The headmaster was about to reprimand him, but Dumbledore interrupted, "Very well then. You will be out in the muggle world. There will be aurors around you at all times, but you won't be able to see them because they will be hidden. The cover story is that you are on a holiday. Enjoy self, but when the night comes, be very careful."

I nodded. "What about Malfoy?"

"Oh, he will be your personal bodyguard."

WHAT?

Dumbledore seemed to sense my thoughts, and added "That's because he knows the ways of the Death Eaters, having been one himself. Besides, I'm sure he has no problems with this arrangement whatsoever."

Funny that Dumbledore's eyes would twinkle so much at that last part. Malfoy would certainly hate spending his time with a mudblood like me.

"I do have very many problems, but I will respect your wishes, Professor Dumbledore."

"Splendid. So, to prevent the Death Eaters from getting too suspicious, it will have to seem like the two of you are on vacation _as a couple_."

The two of us broke into a fit of coughing simultaneously. Us, a couple? There was as good as marrying a pig!

Well, maybe not so, especially with his beautiful eyes and- NOT THAT I CARED ABOUT HIS EYES OR ANYTHING ABOUT HIM- but… but whatever.

I hated arguing with myself in such times. The wrong side of me always won.

"When are we leaving the school?" Draco- I mean, Malfoy- asked.

"Tonight. Arrangements have been made. You will have an hour to pack. At midnight, you will meet me here in my office, where a portkey will send you to your hotel."

* * *

><p>Malfoy was here before me, discussing the details of our two- week long 'vacation'.<p>

"Ahh, Ms Granger, just in time. Here, grab on to this." The headmaster said, passing me what seemed and felt like a ball of fur.

"Mr. Malfoy will know what to do. I wish the two of you the best of luck. Goodbye."

With a dash, Malfoy managed to make contact with the ball of fur just as I felt the familiar sensation of being pulled into another location.

Malfoy steadied me with an arm, and we walked out of the alley we had appeared in, only to find ourselves standing right before a huge, magnificent hotel. It was like a castle straight out from a Disney fairytail, with white wall and well- positioned lights that cast a mysterious yet welcoming and warm glow on that castle.

"At least they have good taste in their selection of hotels." Malfoy said, an arrogant smirk in place, before holding out his arm.

"Ever the gentleman." I said, hiding a smile, and took his arm graciously.

We checked in and went to our room, which happened to be a luxurious suite with a glass window that granted us a breath- taking view of the city. Everything was in pale relaxing tones and the furniture was lush and expensive.

"Granger, come have a look." Malfoy said, calling to me from one of the rooms.

I walked over, curious, and stared horror- struck at what he was looking at:

ONE BED.

There was only one bed in this whole suite? Yes, it was probably one of the most comfortable beds in the world and it was made for two, but did fate have to play such tricks on me?

The bed was strange. Half of it had green and sliver pillows while the other half had red and gold ones. The cover was a mixture of green, sliver, gold and red all woven into one large masterpiece of art.

And then it hit me- did Professor Dumbledore set us up by doing this?

"If you think I'm going to give up the bed for a person like you, think again." Malfoy said coldy, a hint of a sneer in this tone.

"Well, I'm not giving up either, so it looks like you'll just have to sleep with the little mudblood. Are you sure you want that?"

He shrugged. "Fine with me."

WHAT? He didn't fall for my bait?

Suddenly, he tensed.

"Stay here." He whispered as he brushed past me, making for the door to the living room of the suite.

His eyes were icy, but with a different kind of ice. It had the look of a predator hunting a prey.

My stomach had a bottomless feeling, and I resisted the urge to pull him back to the safety of the room, because I knew that he knew what he was up against.

There was a bright flash of light from around the corner, and everything was a dead silence.

I couldn't describe the feeling in me. It was dread and fear and the need to know all at the same time, like the time when Harry had surrendered himself to Voldy.

Slowly, feeling like I was moving under water, I crept to the door and peeked outside.

Draco was standing in front of a large burly man with long brown hair that reached up to his waist. Only, the man was encased in a huge block of ice, his eyes bulging out and begging to be set free.

"Draco!" I cried, and ran to him. Feeling warmth and relief gushing through me, I hugged him as tightly as I could. I had been so afraid something had happened to him.

A warm hand stroked my hair and I could smell his wonderful scent as I pressed myself closer to him.

"'Mione, he's not dead. Get back into the room." Draco said reluctantly.

There was another flash of light and two aurors appeared. I knew they were aurors because I had seen them before. They gave us a polite nod.

Draco unfroze his ice and the aurors bound the man up.

"Draco you traitor!" The man hissed, his eyes glued to Malfoy's with a deadly gleam.

"Goodbye." Malfoy smiled, the sweetness in his voice dripping with sarcasm. And the man was gone.

I recoiled, upon realizing I had my arms around a very stiff Malfoy, and said "I'm just going to set up some protection around our room." Before hurriedly excusing myself from his presence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The door behind me burst open, missing the boy and I by an inch.

There was a burst of white light that hit the boy square in the chest and sent him flying towards the wall with a sickeningly loud thud.

I suppressed a scream as Malfoy stood before me, brandishing his wand, a murderous look on his face. His blue eyes were livid and his handsome features contorted in rage.

"Do not even dream about touching her." He said, his voice low and dangerous.

I followed his gaze, and found myself looking at a pair of blood- red eyes that gleamed with evil and arrogance.

I gasped, and felt my blood freeze.

He was a vampire! The boy was a vampire! Oh goodness.

Slowly and deliberately, the boy picked himself up, never breaking his arrogant gaze on Malfoy. I watched, transfixed, as his body became taller and more muscular, and his canine teeth grew slightly longer, jutting out a little from under his upper lips. He looked like a vampire- perfect.

Well, not really, when you compared him to Malfoy.

"Hello, Draco Malfoy. It's been a long time." The boy- or rather, vampire- said to Malfoy, his smile alluring.

"Cut the crap. You've got ten seconds to leave, starting now. Or else, I won't be holding back." Malfoy said, his voice hard.

The vampire took a small step towards us, and his smile turned into a grin as he fixed his eyes on me.

"She smells lovely." He said. His voice sounded like music.

"Don't even think about it." Draco snarled, crouching a little in preparation for an attack. "5 seconds left."

"Come on, Draco." The boy said, still grinning, "I'm sure you wouldn't betray the Dark Lord."

"Voldy's dead." I said, clenching my teeth to stop myself from shaking.

The grin became a glare, and he curled his lips upwards, baring his fangs at me.

There was a green bolt of light that shot out from Draco's wand, a loud shriek, and then a crack.

Malfoy said a swear- word. "He apparated."

"L- let's get out of h- here." I stammered.

He wrapped an arm around me protectively, and gently steered us out of the corridor and into a more public area. We managed to find a seat in a café nearby, and sat down. Malfoy sat beside me, and kept his arm around my shoulder, which made me feel safer.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" A waiter said.

Malfoy glared at him. "Nothing." He said coldly.

I nudged him, and looked apologetically at the trembling waiter. "Two cups of hot chocolate, please."

The waiter nodded and fled our table.

I had so many questions racing in my mind, so I decided to start with one.

"How did you know?"

He looked at me, confused for a moment, before his electric blue eyes warmed as they bore into mine. There was even a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "I was once a death- eater, you know. I have my ways."

"How?" I persisted.

He looked away and pursed his lips. "I can't tell you."

I looked hard at him, and decided to let the matter rest. "You knew the vampire?"

He returned his gaze to mine, feeling more comfortable with the change of topic. "Yeah. He used to be a notorious guy working for Voldemort."

"Oh. So-"

"Stop asking. I'm not going to answer anymore questions."

I thought about it, and resisted the urge to argue. "Just one more. Why in the world did you make me wait twenty bloody minutes just to get dressed?!"

He smiled sheepishly, his pale face a little redder than normal. "I couldn't find the dressing room."

"Then how did you find it in the end?"

"I seduced a girl and she brought me to it." He smirked, running his free hand through his hair.

He looked absolutely stunning, I thought.

Oh no, you hate him, Hermione Granger. You hate him to the core, and you're only letting him leave his arm around you because… he saved you. Yeah.

"You didn't have to seduce a girl! You could have just asked someone! A guy would have brought you to the toilet- er, dressing room if you had asked." I huffed, crossing my arms.

He stared at me, before giving me another smirk. "If I didn't know better, I would have thought you were jealous, considering that look on your face."

"WHAT? NEVER! IN YOUR DREAMS, MALFOY!" I said venomously, and brushed his arm off me.

I caught a flash of hurt in his electric blue eyes, before he hid it with a scowl. "Mudblood."

"Pureblood." I said with contempt, trying not to feel guilty that I had hurt him.

The waiter came and placed the drinks on our table before fleeing again.

Malfoy looked uncertainly at the cup and its contents.

"What is this, Granger?" He said, poking the cup warily.

I rolled my eyes. "It's a drink, Malfoy. Stop acting like a girl and drink it."

Malfoy's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't say anything- just looked at the foam of the drink curiously. Slowly, he used a finger to prod it, and let out a yelp.

"It's so weird!"

I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming at him, and said in a controlled voice "Look. I'm drinking it. It's _safe_."

"It's a muggle drink!" He exclaimed, shocked that I had proclaimed it safe.

"And it's good. Drink it." I said, finding myself enjoying this. He was so cute and funny.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

I narrowed my eyes, before leaning towards him slightly and whispering in his ear, "If you drink it, I'll do anything you want."

He tensed visibly as I whispered to him, and I saw his eyes grow slightly distant as he thought of various possibilities.

Wait- had I just told him that I would-

"Deal." Malfoy said with an air of finality, before taking the cup and sipping it.

"No, wait-" I protested, wanting to take back what I had said, but he interrupted me.

"You owe me now, Granger." He said, giving me his trade- mark smirk, the one that made all the girls fall to their knees and beg him to take them. Well, it was so dramatic.

I sighed.

"So how's the drink?"I asked.

"Most disgusting." He stated as- a- matter- of- factly.

"Really? Then don't drink it." I said, reaching to make the drink mine.

Immediately, he held on to my hand with one hand while holding on tightly to the cup with the other. "Don't. I can manage the vile thing."

Now was _my_ turn to smirk. "Since its so _vile_, I'll ease your burden and drink it for you."

His grip tightened on my hand. "You won't have to."

"And why not?" I asked, knowing the answer.

He glared at me, and took his drink with both hands, trying to cradle it.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I burst into laughter.

He shot another death- glare at me, but it had no effect what with him still trying to cradle the drink.

"Mudblood." He muttered, before putting the cup to his lips. A satisfied look filled his eyes and he sighed contently, savoring the drink.

To think I hadn't even brought him to Starbucks or Coffee Bean!

"Haven't you noticed something different about me?" He said casually, although I could hear that my answer meant more to him than how he sounded.

"New hair- cut?" I said hopefully.

He chuckled. "Not my face, Granger. Look down."

I tried not to blush at his 'look down' and quickly glanced at him.

"WOAH."

"Yeah?" He sounded a little worried.

"You look stunning." I blurted, and slapped myself. Ow. I had _really_ slapped myself this time. Fantastic, Hermione, just fantastic.

"Really?" He asked, curious.

I nodded, looking at the tight- fitting muggle clothes that emphasized his muscles and showed off his long legs.

I gulped.

"How about with this?" He said, and waved his wand around his head. "Don't worry, I've casted an illusion charm. No one will know I'm using magic." He added, seeing my expression.

His hairstyle had changed from the sleek neat one to a messy tangle that gave his look an edge. I didn't know how but it made him look like a bad- boy and a gentleman at the same time.

"Granger," He said, smiling widely as I stared into his electric blue eyes, "You're gawking."

I snapped out of my daze.

"NO I'M NOT."

"Then you were ogling at me." He said, a proud grin on his face.

I scoffed. "I certainly wasn't, Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh yeah? Let's test it out, shall we?"

"By all means, go ahea-"

I didn't get to finish whatever I was going to say because he took my face in his warm hands and leaned forward.

With a sigh, I let myself succumb to temptation, and kissed him back enthusiastically.

**WOW! TWO CHAPTERS! I UPLOADED TWO CHAPTERS TODAY! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

The door behind me burst open, missing the boy and I by an inch.

There was a burst of white light that hit the boy square in the chest and sent him flying towards the wall with a sickeningly loud thud.

I suppressed a scream as Malfoy stood before me, brandishing his wand, a murderous look on his face. His blue eyes were livid and his handsome features contorted in rage.

"Do not even dream about touching her." He said, his voice low and dangerous.

I followed his gaze, and found myself looking at a pair of blood- red eyes that gleamed with evil and arrogance.

I gasped, and felt my blood freeze.

He was a vampire! The boy was a vampire! Oh goodness.

Slowly and deliberately, the boy picked himself up, never breaking his arrogant gaze on Malfoy. I watched, transfixed, as his body became taller and more muscular, and his canine teeth grew slightly longer, jutting out a little from under his upper lips. He looked like a vampire- perfect.

Well, not really, when you compared him to Malfoy.

"Hello, Draco Malfoy. It's been a long time." The boy- or rather, vampire- said to Malfoy, his smile alluring.

"Cut the crap. You've got ten seconds to leave, starting now. Or else, I won't be holding back." Malfoy said, his voice hard.

The vampire took a small step towards us, and his smile turned into a grin as he fixed his eyes on me.

"She smells lovely." He said. His voice sounded like music.

"Don't even think about it." Draco snarled, crouching a little in preparation for an attack. "5 seconds left."

"Come on, Draco." The boy said, still grinning, "I'm sure you wouldn't betray the Dark Lord."

"Voldy's dead." I said, clenching my teeth to stop myself from shaking.

The grin became a glare, and he curled his lips upwards, baring his fangs at me.

There was a green bolt of light that shot out from Draco's wand, a loud shriek, and then a crack.

Malfoy said a swear- word. "He apparated."

"L- let's get out of h- here." I stammered.

He wrapped an arm around me protectively, and gently steered us out of the corridor and into a more public area. We managed to find a seat in a café nearby, and sat down. Malfoy sat beside me, and kept his arm around my shoulder, which made me feel safer.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" A waiter said.

Malfoy glared at him. "Nothing." He said coldly.

I nudged him, and looked apologetically at the trembling waiter. "Two cups of hot chocolate, please."

The waiter nodded and fled our table.

I had so many questions racing in my mind, so I decided to start with one.

"How did you know?"

He looked at me, confused for a moment, before his electric blue eyes warmed as they bore into mine. There was even a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "I was once a death- eater, you know. I have my ways."

"How?" I persisted.

He looked away and pursed his lips. "I can't tell you."

I looked hard at him, and decided to let the matter rest. "You knew the vampire?"

He returned his gaze to mine, feeling more comfortable with the change of topic. "Yeah. He used to be a notorious guy working for Voldemort."

"Oh. So-"

"Stop asking. I'm not going to answer anymore questions."

I thought about it, and resisted the urge to argue. "Just one more. Why in the world did you make me wait twenty bloody minutes just to get dressed?"

He smiled sheepishly, his pale face a little redder than normal. "I couldn't find the dressing room."

"Then how did you find it in the end?"

"I seduced a girl and she brought me to it." He smirked, running his free hand through his hair.

He looked absolutely stunning, I thought.

Oh no, you hate him, Hermione Granger. You hate him to the core, and you're only letting him leave his arm around you because… he saved you. Yeah.

"You didn't have to seduce a girl! You could have just asked someone! A guy would have brought you to the toilet- er, dressing room if you had asked." I huffed, crossing my arms.

He stared at me, before giving me another smirk. "If I didn't know better, I would have thought you were jealous, considering that look on your face."

"WHAT? NEVER! IN YOUR DREAMS, MALFOY!" I said venomously, and brushed his arm off me.

I caught a flash of hurt in his electric blue eyes, before he hid it with a scowl. "Mudblood."

"Pureblood." I said with contempt, trying not to feel guilty that I had hurt him.

The waiter came and placed the drinks on our table before fleeing again.

Malfoy looked uncertainly at the cup and its contents.

"What is this, Granger?" He said, poking the cup warily.

I rolled my eyes. "It's a drink, Malfoy. Stop acting like a girl and drink it."

Malfoy's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't say anything- just looked at the foam of the drink curiously. Slowly, he used a finger to prod it, and let out a yelp.

"It's so weird!"

I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming at him, and said in a controlled voice "Look. I'm drinking it. It's _safe_."

"It's a muggle drink!" He exclaimed, shocked that I had proclaimed it safe.

"And it's good. Drink it." I said, finding myself enjoying this. He was so cute and funny.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

I narrowed my eyes, before leaning towards him slightly and whispering in his ear, "If you drink it, I'll do anything you want."

He tensed visibly as I whispered to him, and I saw his eyes grow slightly distant as he thought of various possibilities.

Wait- had I just told him that I would-

"Deal." Malfoy said with an air of finality, before taking the cup and sipping it.

"No, wait-" I protested, wanting to take back what I had said, but he interrupted me.

"You owe me now, Granger." He said, giving me his trade- mark smirk, the one that made all the girls fall to their knees and beg him to take them. Well, it was so dramatic.

I sighed.

"So how's the drink?"I asked.

"Most disgusting." He stated as- a- matter- of- factly.

"Really? Then don't drink it." I said, reaching to make the drink mine.

Immediately, he held on to my hand with one hand while holding on tightly to the cup with the other. "Don't. I can manage the vile thing."

Now was _my_ turn to smirk. "Since its so _vile_, I'll ease your burden and drink it for you."

His grip tightened on my hand. "You won't have to."

"And why not?" I asked, knowing the answer.

He glared at me, and took his drink with both hands, trying to cradle it.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I burst into laughter.

He shot another death- glare at me, but it had no effect what with him still trying to cradle the drink.

"Mudblood." He muttered, before putting the cup to his lips. A satisfied look filled his eyes and he sighed contently, savoring the drink.

To think I hadn't even brought him to Starbucks or Coffee Bean!

"Haven't you noticed something different about me?" He said casually, although I could hear that my answer meant more to him than how he sounded.

"New hair- cut?" I said hopefully.

He chuckled. "Not my face, Granger. Look down."

I tried not to blush at his 'look down' and quickly glanced at him.

"WOAH."

"Yeah?" He sounded a little worried.

"You look stunning." I blurted, and slapped myself. Ow. I had _really_ slapped myself this time. Fantastic, Hermione, just fantastic.

"Really?" He asked, curious.

I nodded, looking at the tight- fitting muggle clothes that emphasized his muscles and showed off his long legs.

I gulped.

"How about with this?" He said, and waved his wand around his head. "Don't worry, I've casted an illusion charm. No one will know I'm using magic." He added, seeing my expression.

His hairstyle had changed from the sleek neat one to a messy tangle that gave his look an edge. I didn't know how but it made him look like a bad- boy and a gentleman at the same time.

"Granger," He said, smiling widely as I stared into his electric blue eyes, "You're gawking."

I snapped out of my daze.

"NO I'M NOT."

"Then you were oogling at me." He said, a proud grin on his face.

I scoffed. "I certainly wasn't, Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh yeah? Let's test it out, shall we?"

"By all means, go ahea-"

I didn't get to finish whatever I was going to say because he took my face in his warm hands and leaned forward.

With a sigh, I let myself succumb to temptation, and kissed him back enthusiastically.

**WOW! TWO CHAPTERS! I UPLOADED TWO CHAPTERS TODAY! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**Just to clarify, Hermione isn't the Head Girl! I just thought that since she's ALWAYS the head girl in fanfics, I;d let her enjoy life without the responsibilities of head girl in this story! I can't change the fact that she isn't a prefect though, since that was mentioned in the story! J**

**And don't you just miss Zabini? I always imagine him a good guy trying to be bad so that he can fit in! **

Draco pulled back, breathing heavily. His face was tinged an adorable red and his blue eyes were filled with confusion.

I didn't know what to do, so I resorted to staring intently at my drink. There was just a little chocolate left and I wondered if I should leave it for later. I certainly didn't want to wash away the taste of his lips.

He smirked, and I looked at him questioningly.

He met my gaze straight- on with an icy stare that made me shift uncomfortably, and said "You seem to like kissing me, Granger."

I felt my cheeks getting warmer. "It's not a one- way thing."

"Oh really? Don't even dream of me ever wanting to kiss you."

Huh?

He continued, "I was just testing to see if you liked me. After all, who wouldn't?" He laughed a little, "I just _love_ feeling wanted, don't you? Oh wait, you don't get to feel wanted."

I stared at him, aghast. Had he simply been using me or something?

There was a white hot rage bubbling inside me, and I stood up abruptly, almost over-turning the table.

"You started the kiss, not me." I said to him in a strained voice as I tried not to explode with anger, "I don't like you." I made sure to emphasize each word, so that he got the point. "I never did, and I never will. If anything, I hate you _to the core_, Draco Malfoy."

And with that, I stalked away and out of the shop, my head held high. I hid my face so that he wouldn't have a chance to see the amount of hurt he had inflicted on me. No way was I going to let him get the kick out of what he had done. Such a jerk.

I had walked quite a distance when I realized that I had left my bag on the seat beside him.

I groaned. I was definitely not going back to get it. So how was I suppose to do with _nothing_?

I spotted a seat, so I went over to sit down.

The man beside me tensed visibly as I took the seat beside him on the bench in the mall. He held a newspaper high in his hand and hid behind it.

I was beginning to think this very suspicious and was letting my hand edge to my wand when he suddenly sighed, and put down the paper.

"Hey." He said reluctantly.

I looked over and got the shock of my life.

"Z- Zabini?"

"Small world, huh?"

"Y- yeah."

I stared at the familiar face, not believing my sight. His hand was a dark bronze and his eyes were a funny metallic sliver. Sliver?

"If you're wondering about the eyes, they have been this colour for two years. Don't say I didn't warn you, but I'm a vampire." He said, his voice dull and bored.

My eyes widened and I felt my jaw drop.

He raised an eye brow when I didn't unfreeze, and said in the same bored voice, "I'm here because I was with that vampire who attacked you just now. But I couldn't bring you back to the coven as I was ordered to, because Draco-" He stopped abruptly, and quickly said "because I can't kill you."

"Why?" I asked, puzzled.

He cast an annoyed glance at me, and replied with two words. "Shut up."

"Argh, that's just like Malfoy. What's up with you Slyths?"

He smirked in a Malfoy- fashion. "We're just so irresistible."

"I did not mean it that way, seriously."

He turned so that he was facing me, a mischievous grin on his cute face. "I saw you kissing Malfoy."

"Y- you're delusional."

"Me dulusional? Ha! That would be like pigs flying." He snorted, rolling his eyes, before turning back to me with a more serious look in his eyes. There was a glint of _something_ in his eyes. "You _like_ him."

I scoffed loudly. "In your dreams."

"Oh. So you go around kissing guys?"

"What? No!"

"I see. So you _do_ like him."

"I don't." I growled, getting impatient with his silly train of thought.

"Then I guess you won't mind-"

He grabbed my chin and pulled me towards him, crushing his lips on mine. Gently, he began to lick my lips, ignoring the stares from on- lookers.

IDIOT! He was licking away the taste of Draco! What an idiot!

I tried to push him away, but found that I couldn't move. What- since when-

"Blaise Zabini, are you quite done?" Came a familiar velvety voice forced through clenched teeth.

Zabini pulled back, and his lips turned up arrogantly, as if he had just proven a point.

I felt my muscles relax, so that I could move again.

Malfoy looked calm, but I could tell that he was trying to hide a violent emotion in those clear blue eyes.

"Hello, Draco." Zabini said politely, as if nothing had happened.

Malfoy gritted his teeth. "Hello, Blaise. Mind telling me what you two were doing?"

Zabini frowned in mock puzzlement. "Isn't it obvious enough?"

Malfoy closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, before looking at Zabini again.

"Blaise, I'm waiting for an explaination. _Now_. Didn't you know that you're not suppose to kiss my- that I- that she is-" Malfoy's eyes flitted to me, and he let out a groan of frustration just like I had earlier on.

Zabini still looked proud of what he had done, even as Malfoy sent him a killer- glare at him.

"Guys, that was not fun." I said, and I turned to walk off again.

"Wait." Malfoy said, and I felt his grip on my arm.

I shook it off and narrowed my eyes at him. "Do _not_ touch me."

Malfoy looked taken aback, but he recovered quickly, and made a show of wiping his hand with his shirt- the tight black tee that made him look so sexy. Not that I noticed or anything.

"Your bag." Malfoy said, throwing me a shrunk version of my bag.

I caught it, thanked him curtly, and quickly walked away trying to pretend I didn't know he was staring at me.

Stupid Malfoy. Making use of me, huh? He and Zabini were such _nice_ people. Then again, they were Slytherins. And the idea of Zabini being a vamp was just so out of this world. Although his features did seem to attract much female attention, a characteristic of vampires when luring their prey.

"Hello, little mudblood." Someone sneered.

I swerved around and held out my wand.

There, in the midst of the crowd, was a hooded figure. The muggles didn't seem to notice us but somehow, they steered clear of us, forming a bubble of space around the figure and I.

He had managed to trap me inside this space that repelled muggles.

"Hermione Jean Granger," He read from a list of words that had suddenly appeared in front of him, "meant to have died… one year ago in the battle against the Dark Lord. It seems that I will have to kill you to fulfill that."

There was a bitter taste in my mouth, and I considered making a run for it. I probably wouldn't be able to get through that shield without getting electrocuted or something.

"Who are you?" I said, trying to buy time as I thought of a plan.

"Let's just say, I'm the death- reaper." He replied, his voice filled with dark humour.

"Please, don't be melodramatic." I said, rolling my eyes and preparing myself for an attack. I would have to attack him first. Yes, that would give me a better chance of winning. But what spell? Would a disarming spell work? What if he knew wandless magic?

"Do not play games with me!" He hissed.

"I think you got that the wrong way. STUPEFY!"

A bolt of light shot towards him but he dodged it and started to aim spells at me- spells that were of dark magic. I formed small shields that I could hide behind and fired at him as often as I dared. It had been ages since I had last battled, and I was feeling a little out of practice.

All the spells he was firing seemed to have quite severe consequences. They got absorbed by the bubble, which seemed to turn a darker shade of purple with each hit. There was no way I was going to touch that bubble now.

Suddenly, there seemed to be multiple flashes all at the same time, flying past me and missing me by inches. There were more of them?

I peeked and managed to shoot down two of them, but there were still about ten more figures all advancing towards me.

Oh crap. Crap crap crap.

Suddenly, the air in the bubble shook with a resounding roar.

I had heard that roar before… well, maybe a milder version of it.

Looking up, I saw a huge dragon made of thick translucent ice. The ice was blue with a faint tinge of red, and green fire was coming out of its mouth towards the death- eaters.

My heart missed a beat. Draco!

The dragon glared ferociously at them as they shot spells that rebounded against it.

"Drakey, why don't we have some fun?" said the smooth velvety voice, before the dragon let out a smirk that was eerily similar to Malfoy's, and launched itself at the hooded figures.

"Are you alright?" Draco said, kneeling beside me, his beautiful blue eyes full of worry.

I nodded, and grabbed him, pulling him close to me as I let my guard fall. I was safe now. Draco was here.

Behind him, I vaguely registered Zabini shooting spells at the figures with an expression of extreme enjoyment, and the vicious attack of the dragon on the figures.

"Wait here." Draco whispered.

"Come back."

"I will."

I loosened my arms and he stood up. The look in his eyes made me shudder. It was murderous.

With a flick of his wand, the sounds suddenly stopped.

I peered behind my shield, and saw that each hooded figure was encased in a block of ice. Those whose hoods had fallen off were wearing faces of pure shock and amazement.

Well, I suppose it was extremely rare that someone had such great control over his element. Wizards rarely used their elements because it took a lifetime to master.

There were aurors waiting at the edge of the bubble, and Draco whispered an incantation that pierced a small hole in the bubble, just big enough for the aurors to slip inside.

They gathered the blocks of ice and bounded the figures when Draco released them. Then, they disappeared, leaving Draco, Zabini and I to clear up the bubble.

With a few lazy flicks of his wand, Zabini managed to destroy most of the bubble and soon, it dissipated.

"Zabini, check the area for possible suspects." Draco instructed, before walking over to me and wrapping an arm around me. "Feeling better?" He asked, his blue eyes warm and alluring.

I nodded, and tried to stop trembling. His touch was soothing, and his scent sweet.

I clung to Draco as tightly as I could, and as I felt his strong arms wrap themselves around me and his warm breath against my hair, I knew that I was safe.

**YAY! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! **

**ISN'T BLAISE CUTE? COOL TWIST? HAHAHA AND I WILL ABSOLUTELY NOT CALL MALFOY A FERRET! POOR GUY'S BEEN CALLED THAT IN EVERY SINGLE FIC I'VE READ SO FAR! **

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? ANY IDEAS ABOUT WHO BLAISE SHOULD END UP WITH? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

"Drink this." He said, handing me a steaming mug.

I took it and downed its contents, surprised that it was actually very cold.

Immediately, I felt my frazzled nerves calm down and my whirring mind slow its pace.

"Soothing potion." Draco explained, before disappearing into the kitchen of the suite.

Had I just drunk something Draco Malfoy handed me without checking if it was poisoned?

"It's not poisoned, Hermione." He said loudly from the kitchen. Woah, how did he read my mind like that? And how did he say my name like that- like a purr?

Blaise stepped out of the room wearing one of Draco's newly bought shirts. It was a dark blue collared shirt meant for casual wear, with a few pockets stylishly placed. His pants were simple earth- coloured Bermudas that matched his shirt. He looked so cool.

"You should have more trust in Draco, dear Hermione." He said, giving me a half- smirk.

"Totally, so that he can use me more." I retorted sarcastically.

Blaise just shook his head, chuckling. Apparently, he found something very amusing, whatever it was.

"You Slyths are sadistic, you know?" I said, putting the mug on the coffee- table.

Blaise looked pointedly at the jacket that had been wrapped around me. It was Draco's.

"Well, most of the time anyway." I added, feeling a little guilty.

Draco stepped out of the kitchen carrying three warm drinks which he placed on the table for each of us.

"So, Blaise will be staying with us, if you don't mind. He just betrayed _them_, so he has nowhere to go." Draco said, the look in his eyes saying that there would be no argument.

I nodded. Why bother asking me if he wasn't going to accept a 'no'? "Thank you, Blaise."

Blaise grinned, and winked at me. "A kiss would be appreciated."

There was a low growl from Draco.

"No it wouldn't. _I_ saved you, remember? Not him." Draco said grumpily, his expression stormy.

Blaise sighed dramatically and lay on one of the sofas, which would act as his bed for the time we would be here.

Draco's blue eyes were still clouded with anger.

I touched his arm, and he relaxed slightly.

"He's just joking."

Draco pursued his lips. "No he's not." And then, his expression changed, melting into his usual self. "So," he said with a smirk, "Don't _I_ deserve the kiss?"

Snippets of what happened earlier today replayed in my mind, and I shut out the thoughts of how Draco's lips looking so perfect and enticing and-

"No. I don't like you, remember? Idiot." I said, and walked off into my room, leaving him there alone.

I heard Blaise mutter something to Draco before I slammed the door.

I got changed into something comfortable, and rolled onto my half of the bed. I was tired, but something told me I was probably not going to be able to fall asleep so easily, what with the chaos that had taken place today. My body would probably still be tensed and on the watch- out for danger.

With a sigh, I got up and took Draco's jacket, which I had hung up in the wardrobe.

I went back to bed, making sure to pull up the blanket so that Draco wouldn't see me hugging his jacket.

This time, I sighed contently, indulging in the rich Draco- scent that emanated from the jacket, before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep happily.

Something woke me up.

It was dark and I couldn't see what was going on, but whatever it was, it was making my bed move, jolting me a little.

There was a moment of peace, when the jolting started again, this time with a few noises made by…- Everything clicked in place. Draco had probably just come into bed and was trying to make himself comfortable.

Personally, I thought the bed was _very_ comfortable, but he had told me he hated sleeping in beds that _had been slept on_ by other people, including _muggles_.

"Malfoy, stop moving so much. I'm trying to sleep." I said, my voice sounding sleepier than I thought it'd be.

He stopped immediately, and I was on the verge of falling asleep again, when he suddenly rolled over, nearly crushing me under him.

"What the- GO BACK TO YOUR SIDE YOU STUPID PERVERT!"

"Now now, Granger, you wouldn't want to wake a sleep- deprived vampire up, would you?" He said, stroking my hair.

At his voice and touch, I felt my mind go fuzzy, and I _almost_ considered letting him stay here with his body pressed so close to mine.

Focus, Hermione!

"Go away!" I whispered furiously.

In the dim light, I could just make out the outline of his sharp, perfect features, and those electric blue eyes that were reading me intently. His body felt very warm and he had casually draped his arm over my waist.

"You owe me, Granger." He said simply, an arrogant smile plastered on his face, half- hidden by the dark.

"Not this!"

"You said _anything_." He purred innocently.

"I'm not going to lie still and do nothing. You've got three seconds to go back, Malfoy."

"It's _Draco_, dear, Not Malfoy. 'Darling' or 'Honey' would be fine too. And don't get too ahead of yourself. I'm not going to do anything to you. I just need a bolster, something this stupid hotel doesn't provide."

"Get your own bol-" I stopped abruptly as he leaned forward, leaving a tiny gap between our lips.

He looked hesitantly at me, his blue gaze boring into mine, searching.

Slowly, he adjusted himself slightly until his lips by my ear. I could feel his cool breath against my flushed skin.

He took a deep long breath, and whispered, "_You're just a mudblood_" before planting a sweet kiss on my ear lobe, and lying back on the bed with his eyes closed.

Again, there would be no arguing with him.

Confused, I closed my eyes, and decided not to press onward with the matter. He would suffer the wrath of Hermione Granger in the morning. Not now, when I was cuddled in his strong arms. Not now, when I felt a tinkling of a forbidden emotion for Draco Malfoy.

"_Look." He whispered, a radiant smile on his perfect face. _

_He pointed at the sky, and I saw that the rain had stopped, leaving two lovely rainbows arched in the blue canvass of the sky. They were prefect, like him._

"_They're so beautiful." I said softly, my voice sounding dreamy. _

"_Just like you." _

_I looked into his electric blue eyes, and reached out to brush the stray strands of hair away from his face. His blue eyes were filled with joy, and it made me happy too._

_I snuggled up to him, and he wrapped his arms tighter around me, as we lay on the deck chairs. I wished time could stop. And we would be here, by the sea and under this big umbrella, watching the sky together, admiring the work of nature. _

"_I love you, Hermione." He said, kissing me lightly on the cheek. _

"_I love you too, Draco."_

I woke up abruptly as I felt a sudden movement from beside me.

Opening my eyes, I saw that Draco's was still asleep. His face was contorted in fear and anger, and his grip around me had tightened, so that hugging me tightly to him. His breathing was jagged, and he was muttering incoherently.

Our legs were tangled up near the bottom of the bed, and it was the sharp jerks from his legs that had awaken me.

"Draco." I whispered, trying to free my arm which was trapped under his.

"'Mione!" He cried fearfully, his voice still soft.

"Draco, wake up. It's just a dream." I said, wriggling a little in an attempt to shake him awake.

He mutterings became even louder and blurred and he started to show signs of a panic attack as his grip around me became even tighter to the extent that I had difficulty breathing.

I stopped wriggling and lay still, pressing myself to him.

"Shh, Draco, it's just a dream." I said soothingly. It calmed him a little, but it didn't take away the deep frown on his face, which kind of marred his beauty.

Without thinking, I pressed my lips against his, and kissed him.

How I missed his lips… and it hadn't even been a day since we last had a lip- lock. I loved the taste of his lips, and how smooth and warm they felt, and how perfectly they fitted against mine.

Suddenly, I felt his tongue sweep across my lips.

Surprised, my eyes shot open.

His eyes were closed, and he was still sleeping. The frown had disappeared. It had probably just been a sleep- movement.

I closed my eyes, hungry for his lips. I was such a pervert, oh goodness. To think I had accused Malfoy of being one just a few hours ago. How could I want to kiss him non- stop like that? I should stop… I really should stop… Or maybe not.

It had taken so much effort for me to lock up my feelings for him, and here I was, unleashing them again. This was going to be troublesome and painful.

My mind ran through all the times I had thought about him in Hogwarts. The times I had been dreaming about him in bed, or sneaking peeks at him during meals in the Great Hall, or _accidently_ bumping into him in the hallways. And then, he had called me a mudblood during our third year. And the way he had said it had made me feel so horrible. It felt worse than being worth nothing, as if people would pay millions just to keep me away. That was, of course, the time I began to realize how much he hated me. And that unrequited love really sucked.

His tongue swept across my lips again, lingering a while longer this time.

I pulled away and looked suspiciously at him. Was he awake? Maybe I should stop kissing him so that he would never have to find out this happened.

My breath got hitched as I saw the hint of a smile playing on his lips. Slowly, he opened an eye, peeking at me from under his long lashes.

He saw me looking at him in shock, and he opened both eyes with a grin. Those electric blue eyes were lighted up with a mischief and a mix of foreign emotions.

My eyes were glued to his enchanting blue ones.

Crap. He had caught me kissing him. I wasn't going to like this.

"Taking advantage of the unconscious, Granger?" He said. Weirdly, he wasn't smirking, but smiling. It was a beautiful smile, one that made my heart thump faster and harder against my chest.

I was sure he could hear my heart, because I could feel his against my chest. Did his heart normally beat this fast too?

I thawed out, and tried to back away, but I had forgotten that he had his arms around me, and he didn't seem intent on letting go anytime soon.

"Y- You had a d- dream. A bad dream. Yeah. And- err- I was just trying to- erm- to- calm you down. Y- yeah!"

"By kissing me?" He asked, amused.

"No! I- I mean, yes! No, wait, no!" Argh, why couldn't I think straight instead of staring into the depths of his eyes?

"Hermione," He purred, rolling over and pulling me with him so that I was directly on top of him. He didn't seem affected by my weight at all.

"Yes?" I said automatically, and mentally slapped myself.

He chuckled, not breaking the gaze. "Do you like me?" He asked, his stare boring into my eyes, demanding the truth.

"Yes." I breathed, and realized the weight of my words. "NO! I DON'T! I H- HATE… you…" I said, forcing the words out. It felt so hard to say them, so that I had to look away.

His eyes hardened and his face became an unreadable mask- expressionless and blank.

I managed to free myself from his grasp, and I pulled away, getting to the far corner of the room.

"I don't like you, Malfoy." I said softly, avoiding his eyes as I tried to hold my tears back. "You made life so difficult for me. You made me live in so much pain and hurt." I risked a glance at his face, but he was staring blankly at the ceiling, and I couldn't read much because of the barrier of ice in his eyes.

"I hate you, Malfoy."I lied, and fled the room.

There was no way I was going to be hurt by him again.

**Hope you like this chapter! Please tell me if I'm getting worse at writing! I realized that I'm so into trying to type out my the story in my head that I neglect my English sometimes! Sorry! I'll try to improve on my writing style, and I'd help very much if you could point out what's wrong with it!**

**More will be explained in the next chapter, with reference to stuff that happened in the earlier chapters! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me!**

**I am actually writing this story without any form of planning- which means I'm just typing whatever pops into my head at that moment… so I'm really curious as to how this will end too! If you have any suggestions, or you want the story to take a certain direction, do tell me what you want to happen or who else you want to be included! A simple sentence will give me loads of inspiration and I'm looking forward to more twists in the plot! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts and stuff! It made me really happy and it gave me so much inspiration! Please review again! **


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS, IN ANSWER TO SOME REVIEWS, I HONESTLY CAN'T IMAGINE RON BEING SO EVIL AND HITTING HERMIONE… BUT I SUPPOSE ITS POSSIBLE, CONSIDERING HIS INFLATED PRIDE AND CHILLI- HOT TEMPER! DON'T WORRY, I LIKE HAPPY ENDINGS AND I HOPE HE WILL HAVE ONE TOO!**

**And sorry I'm rushing for time so I don't have time to edit this. Please ignore all the typos and errors! **

**Thank you!**

**Chapter 10**

"Look after her. I'll be back." Malfoy said curtly to Blaise, and walked out of the suite making sure the lock was properly locked with an ample amount of magic.

"I'm not a kid." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

Blaise smiled and came over to sit beside me in front of the television. "He's just worried about you. You've still got to prance the streets later on to attract those deatheaters, and that puts a tremendous amount of stress on him."

"As if he would care. He's such a weird guy."

Blaise simply gave me another smile and turned to the television. "So, how does this thing work?"

I was surprised he had not smirked. "Erm, electronics. You know… with electricity… Please, don't ask." It would be one hell of an explanation.

We watched the device in silence for awhile, when he suddenly yawned and stretched like a cat.

"I'm going to take a nap. If you're in any danger, wake me up, alright?"

"What? It's nine in the morning and you're going to nap?"

He blinked and shook his head in an attempt to stay awake, causing some of his dark bronze hair to fall over his molten sliver eyes. They were, indeed, groggy.

"Vampires never sleep. We only nap. I was watching this thing the whole time last night so I didn't get a wink. This nap'll only take about half an hour, so don't tell Draco I was skiving off my duty to protect you." He winked, and prepared to lie down.

He curled up on the sofa and put his head down on my lap.

"Hey, no! Wait! Stop! I'm not your pillow!" I protested, trying to pry his head off. This was so embarrassing. I was sitting cross-legged and his head was at a most… awkward place.

In a movement so fast I barely caught it, he had used one hair to catch my hands, holding them in a grip away from his head."Don't bother." He smirked. "I'm a vampire, remember? Even Draco can't rival me in strength."

"You stupid pervert! Get your head off my lap _now_!" I shouted, trying to use my legs to shake him off.

"If you continue that, I'll have to move _up_." He said smugly. "I wouldn't mind that, but I'm not so sure about you."

I stopped moving immediately, and sighed. This was hopeless. If only Draco was here… NO. I did not just wish for him to be here.

"So, I heard quite a bit of movement in your bedroom last night. What were you and Draco doing?" He asked, releasing his hold of my arms and placing them gently on him- one on his chest and one in his tangled but soft bronze hair.

"Nothing."

"That's not very convincing."

"Well," I hesitated. Could he be trusted? "Draco was having a trouble adjusting to this bed and he needed a bolster…"

"So you were his bolster?" Blaise arched an eyebrow, sounding incredulous.

"Kind of…" I trailed off sheepishly, my cheeks starting to feel warmer than usual.

Blaise looked into me through his metallic sliver eyes but said nothing.

"What?" I asked, feeling self- conscious. Was there something wrong with my hair?

Sighing, he closed his eyes and turned towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Good night." He said.

He looked so cute, like a toddler! "Good _morning_." I corrected him.

He smiled slightly, and after awhile, his breathing evened out.

* * *

><p>Someone walked past the door, and I felt my heart beat quicker. Was that Malfoy?<p>

Something told me he wouldn't be too happy if he saw Blaise and I in such an intimate position, especially with Blaise's face so near my… err, body.

Oh no. Why did Blaise have to do this? I really didn't want to be in such a position! Slyths were really… argh. Frustrating! Yes, that was the word. They just loved to piss you off, as seen by the sleeping piece of evidence on my lap.

The volume of the footsteps peaked, before passing my door and disappearing in the distance.

"It's not Draco." Said a sleepy voice. Blaise rubbed his eyes and looked up at me. "What time is it?"

I cast a glance at the digital clock. "Nine forty."

He stretched again, and nuzzled my lap. "You're a great pillow, Hermione."

I slapped his chest lightly. "Idiot. Using me like Malfoy did! How did you know I was listening out for Malfoy anyway?"

"I'm a vampire." He said, and after seeing the puzzled expression on my face, added "I'd be able to hear him if he were to walk out of the lift. Besides, his walk has a distinct Malfoy-ness to it."

"You can hear that far?"

"Apparently." He said, looking proud of himself.

I was too curious about his abilities to bother about it, though. "So, why aren't your eyes red?"

"Well, they're only red when I'm about to feed. How do you think we integrate with society?"

"Can I see them red now?"

He frowned and shook his leg. It was a good thing I was wearing long pants or I would have been tickled by his hair, which was amazingly soft to touch- though not as nice as Draco's…

"That'd be tempting me to feed from you. Draco will kill me." He paused, thinking. "Although I think he'd kill me anyway, seeing me like this." He chuckled cheekily.

I send him a disapproving look. "I don't understand why Draco hates me."

"It's complicated." Blaise stated, and refused to explain himself.

Smoothly, he sat up, moving himself until his knees had mine underneath. He wrapped his arms around me again, and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Blaise, there's seriously something wrong with you." I said, annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just that your blood really smells good."

I stared at him, horrified.

He looked totally angelic, lying motionless against me. His expression reminded me of Draco. I mean, Malfoy.

I gasped slightly, when he opened his eyes again, letting his gaze rest on my neck. There was an obvious tint of red in them.

"You know, your neck looks awfully nice to bite."

I should have worn a collared shirt rather than this loose one.

I moved my hand to cover my neck but found that they were being held down by his hands.

"B- Blaise, are you okay?" I stammered, feeling a little wary. Crap, I had left my wand in the bedroom. "Your body's kind of hot."

It was true. He felt like he was running a fever, with his face flushed, and the red in his eyes threatening to overwhelm the sliver.

He moved his gaze so that they met mine, and for a moment, I saw more sliver than red.

And then, he closed his eyes completely.

"This is not good." He said, panting. "I've to… control myself."

"When was the last time you fed?"

"Two weeks ago, from a girl in Italy. She knows of our existence and is one of our blood donors. I can't ever feed from her, because the clan of vampires will find me and kill me for betraying them." Slowly, he opened his eyes again, and I found myself staring straight into crisom, blood- red eyes that looked right back at me, full of want. "I need a new blood- donor."

Suddenly, everything became a blur as he moved with his increased speed and agility.

He was kneeling on the sofa, his knees between my legs. His hot body was pressed against mine, pushing me hard against the sofa. He had pushed back my head and slid his hand so that it rested at the back of my neck, preventing me from moving my head away.

"Blaise, don't." I cried, but it was too late.

He pressed his hot mouth against mine, forcing me into a kiss.

_Stop!_ I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. Not with him in control of me like that. This was seriously pissing me off, not to mention scaring me like crazy. My pushing him didn't seem to have an effect on him at all.

I opened my eyes, and felt my body relax, as I gazed into familiar electric blue eyes. Draco… This was Draco.

_Where were you?_ I tried to say, _I needed you._

He mistook the movement of my mouth as a passionate response, and deepened the kiss. I hugged him tight, and kissed him back. There was something different about this kiss… Something wrong.

_I love you, Draco. _

I felt his smile against my lips, as he slid the sleeve of my shirt down my shoulder, tearing it a little.

His mouth moved away from mine, moving downwards and leaving a trail of light kisses all the way to my neck, where he licked my gently for several seconds.

I closed my eyes, trying not to let weird sounds escape from my mouth.

Draco…

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain at the pulse point of my neck, before I felt my body go completely numb. My mind was becoming fuzzy and I couldn't concentrate.

That was weird.

I opened my eyes and cried out loud, when I saw a head of dark bronze hair and eyes that were opened just a little, revealing a slit of crisom- a darker shade than I had seen.

"Blaise…"

My voice came out in slightly more than a whisper as I felt my energy draining rapidly.

"Blaise!" I tried again, but he didn't seem to hear me.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I heard a roar, before I felt Blaise being ripped off me.

Immediately, I regained control of my body, and my eyes flew open.

There was something warm and sticky dripping down me, and I realized half my shirt had been ripped to shreds and stained with blood. My blood.

Draco took in my look, and turned to Blaise, his blue eyes filled with an astonishing amount of unveiled fury. He was furious, mad, murderous.

I tried to cover my exposed skin and bra, but there was nothing to cover myself with except for my hands. And the blood wasn't clotting like it was suppose to.

"D- Draco…" I cried, starting to panic. No, I didn't want to die! I was too young!

Draco cast one look at Blaise, who was sitting against a wall staring blankly at the window and looking like a bloody mess, before coming over to me.

"I need to extract the venom. This may hurt a little." He said, looking worriedly into my eyes.

I nodded.

Not breaking his gaze, he aimed his wand at my wound and muttered several words.

I screamed as I felt my muscles tighten painfully and an icy cold liquid oozing out from the wound, each ooze accompanied with a pang of pain.

"Draco, make it stop!" I screamed, writhing in his arms.

He wiped my tears away and pulled me to him, as I sobbed into his shirt with the pain.

"Just a little more, Hermione." He whispered soothingly into my ear, stroking my hair.

As suddenly as the pain started, it stopped.

My breathing was jagged and my eyes tired from all the sobbing.

"It's over." He whispered again, planting a kiss on my lips.

I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, and smiled a little. This was the real Draco.

I had read somewhere that when vampires lured their victims, they would- sometimes- look like a person the victim loved. How could I have forgotten? Then again, I couldn't have done anything if I had remembered. Those blues eyes that had been Blaise's had looked so much like Draco's…

I was exhausted, and every muscle in my body was beginning to protest.

Gently, Draco lifted me into his arms, and carried into bathroom.

"Take a shower, Love. I'll be right outside waiting for you." He said softly, giving me an innocent peck on the cheek, and closing the door behind him.

I didn't know why I felt so tired. Maybe it was a side- effect from the extraction of the venom.

I stripped and got into the shower.

It wasn't until the water hit me, that I realized Draco Malfoy had just addressed me as… _Love_.

Had he? Or had I just imagined it, in my despicable desperation for his love?

I was too tired to think of such a complex subject, so I pushed out all thoughts in my head and focused only on washing the blood away.

I made sure the bathroom was clean and had no trace of blood, in case Blaise came in and had another relapse, and stepped out of the bathroom in a towel.

Draco smiled when he saw me, but I noticed that strain in his eyes and the worry in his face.

"I'm fine." I reassured him.

He put his arm around my waist, leading me to the wardrobe as if I was a fragile China doll. "No, you lost quite a bit of blood."

"But I'm fine now." I insisted. "Don't."

He looked at me, wondering what I meant, so I stretched out an arm, and stroke the place between his eye brows.

Immediately, he relaxed and stopped frowning. A genuine smile took its place on his face, and his electric blue eyes shone.

I loved this smile.

He leaned in, and I thought he was going to kiss me, but he checked himself, and opened the wardrobe door, selecting something comfortable.

He turned away as I changed, and I had to admit, I couldn't stop staring at the muscular built of his back through his thin muggle tee.

"Done." I said. I was really so tired.

"Come."

He took me in his arms, and lay me carefully on the bed. Then, he lay down beside me, intruding into the Griffindor side- not that I minded, really- and let me snuggle into him.

"I love you." He murmured into my ear.

"I love you too."

**ALRIGHT! I FINISHED YET ANOTHER CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE! DON'T WORRY, BLAISE ISN'T BAD! **

**DO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, BECAUSE I'M AFRAID MY STORY MAY BE GETTING BORING.**

**OH YES, THANKS ONCE AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND STORY ALERTS AND STUFFZXZXZ! I AM SO THANKFUL! I'VE NEVER GOTTEN SO MANY REVIEWS BEFORE! BUT MAYBE THAT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT A VERY GOOD WRITER… ANYWAY, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I CAN'T BELIEVE I MADE IT TO CHAPTER 10! AND I'VE STILL GOT SO MUCH INSPIRATION! THIS IS NORMALLY WHERE I LOSE ALL INTEREST IN MY STORY WHENEVER I WRITE A FANFIC, SO PLEASEEEEEE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING, EVEN IF THEY'RE SHORT, BECAUSE THEY KEEP ME GOING!**

**AND, I WILL ADD MORE CHARACTERS IN SOON ;) **

**BY THE WAY, DO YOU THINK ITS BAD OF ME TO NOT PLAN THE STORY AND JUST WRITE ANYTHING THAT I THINK OF AT THE MOMENT?**

**AND ALSO, COULD YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE ABOUT THE STORY, SO THAT I CAN KEEP MY INSPIRATION BURNING AND HAVE A BETTER IDEA OF WHAT'S NICE! **

**ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'LL SHUT UP NOW. SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! *WAVES CHEERFULLY***

**p.s. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**YAY I'VE FINALLY MANAGED TO FIND TIME TO COMPLETE THIS CHAPTER! NOT MUCH LOVEY- DOVEY STUFF HERE, MY THAT JUST MEANS THERE'LL BE MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'VE BEEN SOOOO BUSY LATELY! **

**TO feebz42, I THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! THE NUMBER OF PLZ REALLY MOTIVATED ME TO FINISH UP THIS CHAPTER! HAHAHA AWESOME!**

**AND TO , COINCIDENTALLY, I WAS ALREADY PLANNING TO MAKE THEM FIGHT! HAHAHA I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!**

**IN FACT, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS! FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM! **

**AND NOW, I BRING YOU… **

**Chapter 11**

His blood- red eyes; his ravenous slurps; the moans of pleasure and satisfaction-

I woke up with a start, breathing hard. I was feeling hot and there was a thin sheen of cold perspiration on me.

"'Mione?" Mumbled a sleepy voice, a voice that made my heart skip a beat and my tense body calm down.

Cautiously, I opened my eyes and sure enough, I found that I was nestled in his arms. It was about three in the afternoon, seeing how the intense rays of the sun were permeating the thin translucent curtains and turning his hair a beautiful golden colour. His eyes were half- opened, and I could see the electric blue in them looking at me with some half- hidden emotion.

"Draco." I whispered, and drew myself closer to him, breathing in his wonderful rich scent. "What happened yesterday?"

Draco clenched his teeth audibly. "Blaise bit you."

"Yeah, I know. And then?"

Draco frowned. "You don't remember?"

I thought hard. He had extracted the venom from me. I had taken a bath. I had changed… And then what?

"Don't you remember anything? Maybe something you said? Or I said?" Draco said hopefully, his electric blue boring into me, as if willing me to remember.

I was starting to get a headache from thinking so hard. "No… Sorry." I said sheepishly, unable to take my eyes off his.

His face fell a little, but he veiled his disappointment almost immediately, putting it carefully behind a cold hardness in his eyes.

"Anyway," He said, his voice icy, "I've been thinking of things, and I think I should clarify something with you now, before I forget. That day you woke up in my room in school- yes I did change your clothes for you but I didn't use my hands. And the underwear- I was kidding about finding them under my bed. I had my elf buy them and owl them to me."

To my extreme dismay, he began withdrawing his hands from around me, and got out of bed with a gracefulness I only wished I could have.

"Thank you." I said softly, trying not to show that I was sad.

"Oh, and I've sent my jacket for washing. It's full of your scent. I wonder why." He said sarcastically, sneered meanly, and stormed out of the room.

I stared at the spot where he had disappeared, wishing I could remember what had happened the previous night. Why was he acting like that?

Eventually, I sighed, and concluded that this was Malfoy.

I got dressed and stepped out of the room. Both Blaise and Malfoy were nowhere to be seen.

"Hello, Hermione."

I jumped, and swerved around.

"BLAISE! DON'T HIDE AND SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

There was a low growl from the kitchen, and I guessed that was where Malfoy probably was.

I turned to face Blaise fully. He was sitting by the window, and I could only see his sliver eyes in the reflection. He was staring at me intently, reading me for any sign of wariness.

"Blaise, I'm not afraid of you." I assured him, taking a step closer.

He heaved a heavy sigh. "Don't come nearer. As cheesy as this sounds, I'm a monster." He said jokingly, but I sensed the weight of his words and the heaviness of his voice.

"You're _not_ a monster." I replied seriously, taking a few more steps closer to him.

He tensed a little. "Really, don't come any nearer. Malfoy said he'd kill me if I put myself anywhere near you. Any moment now and he's gonna come out and pounce on me and that'd be the end the great Blaise Zabini." He chuckled, an adorable sound- though not as adorable as Mal- no, I wasn't going to say Malfoy. I _wasn't_.

I laughed a little, and took another step towards him. "Malfoy didn't say he'd do it if _I_ put myself near you, did he?"

"The same fate awaits you, my dear Blaise, if that happens." Came a venomous voice that sent several shudders up my spine.

I put my hands on my hips and looking reproachfully at Draco. "Malfoy, Blaise isn't to be blamed. He helped us, which is why he's blood- deprived."

He gave me a snigger. "Oh, so it's _Malfoy_ now, is it?" He let out a humorless laugh. "You're such a- a-" He tried again, but couldn't seem to get the words out. Finally, he glared at me through narrow eyes. "FINE. GO KISS YOUR LOVELY _BLAISE_ THEN." He hissed, and walked towards the door. "GOODBYE." He said, going outside and slamming the door.

I heard him walk back a few seconds later and set up more layers of security, before stomping off muttering to himself.

"That was harsh." I said, repressing a sob.

Blaise stood up, and approached me slowly.

"I'm not going to run away from you, Blaise." I said, rolling my eyes.

He eased slightly, and managed a small smile. "Draco's really angry, but this time, I'd have to agree with him. It sort of is your fault."

"What? How is it my fault?"

He looked perplexed. "Just blame it on your memory." He shrugged. "Or you could actually blame me for starting this."

I touched his arm lightly, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You're _not_ a monster."

His eyes met mine, and he looked unsurely at me, before realizing I wasn't lying. I really meant it.

"Thank you, Hermione." He said, giving me a warm hug. "No one has ever said that to me before."

I hugged him back, feeling a little happy through the sadness that was about to overwhelm me.

* * *

><p>My eyes felt swollen and my cheeks were tear- stained.<p>

I opened my eyes, and saw- to my disappointment- that I was leaning on Blaise's shoulder.

He had his arm around me, stroking my arm absent- mindedly, while he glued his eyes to the television, fascinated.

Oh yeah, I had been crying. Crying because of Malfoy. And to make matters worse, I didn't know why I was crying over Malfoy. Or maybe, I didn't want to know.

Blaise had been really nice. He had lent me his shoulder to lean on, and his shirt to drench my tears with.

"Are you really awake this time?" Blaise asked, amusement playing in his dark sliver eyes.

"Huh?" I snorted, not caring if I was acting like a pig. I just felt such a sad heavy feeling in my heart. Sigh.

"You kept asking me if Draco was back. And when I said no, you kept trying to get up to find him. I had to stop you when I realized you were sleeping- talking." He explained, laughter and a hint of hurt in his eyes.

"So… is he back yet?"

Blaise turned abruptly to the show, and said "No." a little curtly.

"You okay?" I asked.

He nodded, not bothering to spare a glance at me.

"Okay then… I'll be in the room."

Yes, that was what I'd do. I'd lie on my bed and wallow in misery for a bit, before heading out to attract some deatheaters, and maybe find Draco.

My heart felt like it was being weighed down by a huge heavy boulder.

Why?

I felt an arm grab my waist and pull me back down to the sofa.

"Stay." He said firmly.

"Blaise, I'm tired."

"You can sleep on me, like you were doing." He insisted, looking pleadingly into my eyes with those sliver puppy- dog eyes.

"Malfoy won't be pleased."

There was a sharp flash of anger in the pools of deep sliver. "I can handle him better than you think." He hissed. He checked himself, and swallowed his anger. "Sorry. I meant, what makes you think he _can_ kill me?"

"Well, we'd better be safe than sorry." I said teasingly, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

He wasn't amused. "Hermione, I'm a vampire. I can kill him."

Okay, now I was angry.

"Blaise." I warned, in a strained voice, not going any further in case my anger got the better of me.

"What's so good about him anyway? He's just a stupid spoilt brat."

"Then what's so good about _you_, huh?"

He stood up now, and towered over me. "This." He spat, and pulled me to him, crushing his lips over mine.

I turned my face away and screamed at him to stop, but he held my hands behind my back in an unbreakable grip and grabbed the back of my neck, meshing my lips against his.

He was kissing me furiously, and I was struggling furiously, when the door opened.

We froze, and stared at the doorway, wide- eyed.

My perfect angel; tall, muscular form; pale, flawless skin; full round lips and soft butter- scotch hair.

I saved the best for the last, and finally, dived into his deep electric blue eyes which were filled with a thousand conflicting emotions at the same time.

I saw him taking in the scene, formulating inferences that I was sure were very wrong.

His gaze travelled up, and met mine.

Suddenly, like a switch had been turned on, all the emotions disappeared, and I saw only one emotion in his blue eyes-

"D- Draco." Blaise stammered in acknowledgement, and released me, taking a few steps away.

Draco turned his head sharply to Blaise, and that emotion that had been singled out for me retreated behind the wall of fury.

Then, he attacked.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, I had subdued the two. Yes, I, Hermione Jean Granger had subdued the duel between Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Call me amazing.<p>

I kicked the door shut, and turned to face the two idiots who were still glaring and hissing at each other.

It had been simple. Draco had been sending curses while Blaise dodged them and tried to physically attack Draco with his vampire speed and agility. Then, I had sent a spell that glued them both to the wall, so that both of them were facing each other.

Now, I stood in the middle, wondering how I was going to save the situation.

"Hermione, let me down now!" Draco cried, kicking his legs furiously.

I cast a silencing charm on the two of them, as they began a verbal fight.

"Now, listen." I commanded, and they both shot an extremely irritated look at me.

I felt another wave of anger sweep through me.

"We are in this _together_. There will be no fighting. Unless, of course, you want the deatheater to be able to find a weakness and kill us all. Understood?"

There was no reply, only intensified glares at each other.

"You two are best friends. Now, I'll leave you two here to sort things out. Meanwhile, I'll be in my room. At six thirty, we'll all be going out to attract deatheaters, so until then, enjoy yourselves."

I said, giving them an evil smirk and removing the silencing charm.

"You should belong in Slytherin, at the rate you're going!" Blaise muttered.

Malfoy started shouting at him and he started shouting back and… argh.

I rolled my eyes and left them to their own devices.

Silly people.

Just before I stepped into the room, I noticed Draco moving his hand in a suspicious manner.

In a few seconds, the glue- to- the- wall charm had been lifted and the two landed perfectly on the floor, getting up again almost immediately.

No way, he lifted my spell with wandless magic? This was so unfair!

The two eyed each other distastefully, before reaching some mutual agreement.

With a slight nod of Blaise's head, Malfoy summoned his wand from my pocket and aimed it at me. There was a gust of cold air as I felt myself flying backwards and hitting the wall gently.

WHAT? HE HAD GLUED ME TO THE WALL? THEY HAD BOTH AGREED ON THIS?

"LET ME DOWN, YOU IDIOTS! NOW!" I screamed, hoping they'd get annoyed at the high- pitched ear- piercing volume of my voice.

The two smirked simultaneously and waved their hands.

I was screaming nothing at the top of my lungs.

"THANKS FOR THAT BLOODY SILENCING CHARM, YOU TWO DUMBOS! NOW STOP THIS STUPIDNESS!" I tried to yell, but of course, nothing came out.

I kicked and struggled and shouted in frustration, but they ignored me.

Blaise crouched low, preparing to attack, while Draco stood in a defensive stance, his wand on the ready.

With a hiss, Blaise threw himself forward.

Draco blocked it with an invisible shield, which Blaise rebounded against, and cast a spell on himself which made his body radiate an eerie redness for awhile.

With a smirk, he launched himself at Blaise's back, leaping five feet into the air with a predatory air and other- worldly gracefulness.

Blaise rolled over to the side just in time, and pounced on Malfoy as Malfoy landed.

The two exchanged punches and masculine sounds of bravado as they rolled around the room, each trying to gain the upper- hand.

And then, Blaise was sent flying by a particularly hard punch from Malfoy, landing badly with a thud.

Molten sliver eyes glared at electric blue ones, each pair tinged red.

Had Malfoy just enhanced his strength with a spell? How was that possible? But that would explain how he could take on a vampire.

The fight continued, both of them trying again and again to weaken the other to the point where the other was too weak to fight.

This was a childish game.

"Hello? Anyone listening to me?" I tried saying in a bored voice, and almost screamed when I heard my voice.

Yes! The spell had been lifted!

Malfoy and Blaise were grinning now, trying to contain their laughter.

"She really is funny sometimes." Blaise commented.

"Yeah." Malfoy agreed, a chuckle escaping from his lips. Ahh, that cute chuckle…

His blue eyes narrowed and he curled his lips up, baring his teeth. "She's mine." He hissed.

And the fight went on.

So did my shouting.

Finally, with a tremendous amount of effort, I managed to inch my hand slowly to my pocket where my wand was.

Blaise threw Malfoy violently at the door, and I almost screamed when he hit the door with a resonating bang.

I undid the spell that held me to the wall, and quickly assessed the situation.

Malfoy jumped at Blaise, sending a well- aimed kick that made his knees buckle.

Oh, my element! I might as well put it to practice now.

I summoned my element, and very soon, I felt the familiar warmth encompassing my body.

Two lioness appeared, made of warm gold mist, and licked my faces lovingly.

I gave them a loving pat and gestured to the two idiots who were currently trying to hold each other in place while sending a multitude of punches at the other.

"I need you to stop them. But don't hurt them." I said.

The lioness turned to look queerly at the two guys, before they enlarged themselves, becoming as tall as I was. Their eyes set on their individual targets, and baring the fangs just like Draco had done, they pounced at the two.

Sliver and blue eyes went wide as they saw the lions and got ready to defend themselves.

I sensed playful laughter in the two lionesses as they chased the two around the room.

"Get this thing away from me!" Blaise shouted, sending me an annoyed look.

"Keep it chasing him!" Draco smirked, attempting to use magic on one of the lions.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt her." I hissed at him, and he put his wand down.

The other lioness had managed to catch up with Blaise, and was now toying him like a cat played with a mouse- only, she didn't _really_ hurt him.

Blaise was completely still, staring at the lioness in fear as she growled and stroked his dark bronze hair.

There was a purr to the other side of the room, and I turned to check on the progress of the second lioness.

I gasped. No way!

Malfoy was stroking the lion and talking to her in sweet whispers as she rubbed her head lovingly against his face and looked affectionately at him.

He had managed to tame her? _My_ lioness?

I walked sulkily to her and stood with my hands on my hips, looking reproachfully at the lioness, which I had named, Darling.

Darling noticed me, and quickly bowed her head in shame, shunning Malfoy's outreached palm.

"No treats for you." I reprimanded her, and she let her head hang a little lower, ashamed.

"I'll give you the treats." Malfoy offered, with a wink that made a smile return in Darling's eyes.

"Oh Darling." I sighed, and summoned three sugar cubes from the coffee table, giving one to Darling, and two to Tamy, who had been a good girl and caught Blaise.

With a wave of my wand, the two vanished.

"How come she gets to be called Darling…" Malfoy said moodily.

"You got a problem with me naming my lionesses?" I asked, a hint of a threat in my voice.

"N- no."

Blaise got up, wiping imaginary dust off his clothes. "Thanks, Hermione." He said sarcastically.

I sighed, for the umpteen time, and pointed to the sofa.

"Both of you sit down. I'll tend to your wounds."

The two boys nodded, and obediently took their places as far apart on the sofa as possible, still sending occasional nasty glares at each.

Boys would be boys.

What were the fighting over anyway?

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! DID YOU? **

**I SURE NEED TO THINK OF A GOOD TWIST! IM A LEETLE BORED OF THE CURRENT SETTING IN THE SILLY HOTEL ROOM! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! YOU'VE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR REVIEWS!**

**THANK YOU! :DDD**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry, this isn't my best chapter.**

**I just feel so de- motivated recently, which accounts for this relatively poor chapter and the late update. Honestly, I got so little reviews for the previous chapter compared to my other chapters I just didn't feel like even reading the story. **

**Is my story getting bad?**

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will be much more interesting *evil laughter***

**Chapter 12**

I got out my magical first- aid text book and placed the thick volume on the coffee table.

My mind was screaming at me to go to Draco and relieve him of his pain and nurse him _now_, but Blaise looked more injured, so I shut out the strong urges in my mind and turned, instead, to Blaise.

There was a flash of disappointment in Draco's eyes. "What about me?" he muttered sulkily.

Blaise gave a triumphant smirk.

"You'll get your turn." I said quickly, not daring to look at him in case I gave in to my heart. "Both of you get changed. I want you two in shorts."I said objectively, feeling disgusted with myself for wanting to see Draco shirtless…

Then again, I couldn't really blame myself. Who wouldn't want to see him like that?

There must have been something to my tone because the two boys did as told without putting up a fight or even an argument.

"Draco, you wait in the room. I'll tend to Blaise in the living room."

When Blaise had come out in a suitably long pair of shorts and nothing else, I felt quite sick looking at the wounds on his whole body. Draco had done much more damage than I had thought.

I avoided his sliver gaze as they followed my every move closely.

He had multiple bruises on his face and a bruised eye, coupled with a number of scratches and bleeding cuts.

His body was in much worse condition. There were large splotches of greenish- yellow blue- blacks marring his toned body, and several gnashes that were so deep I could see right through to the bare bone. Eww. With the use of some magic, I found several fractured bones, and his right arm hung at an awkward angle from the elbow.

He was starting to balloon up, as the more serious wounds swelled.

"It's gonna hurt, isn't it?" He said casually, shrugging like it was no big deal. I saw him wince slightly as he moved his shoulders upwards.

I took a seat beside him, and patted his head gently, seeing it was one of the most uninjured areas. "A little."

He sighed. "Okay then, I'm ready, Hermione." He said, smiling boyishly. I couldn't help smiling at how innocent he looked, like a little boy bracing himself for his first injection.

I referred to the book I had brought out, and treated him accordingly, trying to heal his wounds with as much wand magic as I could. Some wounds, though, needed potions.

There was a loud crack I recognized belonged to a house elf.

The elf, dressed in rags, bowed low until his long nose was squished painfully against the floor. "Egott is here to serve you, Ms Granger, under Master Malfoy's orders."

Poor little elf.

"Please don't bow to me like that-"

"EGOTT IS EXTREMELY SORRY FOR BOWING TO MS GRANGER IN A MANNER MS GRANGER DOESN'T APPROVE OF! EGOTT WILL PUNISH HIMSELF RIGHT NOW BY BANGING HIS HEAD AGAINST THE WALL 100 TIMES!"

"NO!" I cried, grabbing on to the elf, who looked stricken. "Come here." I said gently, pulling him towards me. "I need you to get a list of potions for me from the medi-store at Diagon Alley."

"E- Egott is most willing to, Ms Granger!" The little elf screamed eccentrically. "Egott will do it immediately!"

"Here." I conjured a piece of paper and a quill and hurriedly wrote a list of potions I would need. I certainly hoped there would still be a stock of them in the store.

I handed the list to Egott who took it and disapparated with a beam.

"Cute elf. Wonder what got him so shock." I laughed.

Blaise was grinning. "You touched him, Hermione- dear. It's no wonder." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Not to mention your use of the word 'please'."

I glared at him. "You guys are too cruel to your elves."

He was about to protest but cringed as I got started on a fractured knuckle.

When I was finally done with everything I could do, Egott returned with a pop, carrying an array of bottles filled with coloured liquids.

"Drink all of these." I said to Blaise, who stuck out his tongue and made a face.

"Egott, make sure he does it."

Egott nodded determinedly, and Blaise groaned.

"How about a kiss?" He asked hopefully.

I crossed my arms over my chest and stood up. "I'm still angry over that one you forced me into just now."

I tried to stop it, but the blush came uncontrollably as thoughts of Blaise crushing his lips against mine surfaced. His lips were smooth and warm- much warmer than Draco's… But I liked cool lips. Or maybe, I just liked Draco's lips.

ARGH, THERE WENT MY PERVERTED TRAIN OF THOUGHT AGAIN. WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO ME?

Blaise smiled contentedly, and wriggled his eyebrows at me, leaning back against the sofa.

I rolled my eyes and went off- a little too quickly, I suppose- to Draco.

* * *

><p>I opened the door, holding my breath.<p>

Had he healed himself already?

Stupid as it sounded, I really wanted to heal him, and nurse him, and touch him, and kiss him…- hang on, my thoughts were drifting.

CRAP.

I shoved those inappropriate thoughts out of my head and peered in.

Draco was lying in the middle of the bed where Griffindor met Slytherin, his eyes closed, and a beautiful relaxed expression on his handsome features.

I crept over to the edge of the bed and sat down lightly, being careful so that I wouldn't wake him up.

"Draco?" I whispered.

He stirred, and slowly, lifted his long lashes.

I felt a warm tingle run through me as I stared into those familiar electric blue eyes, which gazed at me with that emotion that only I could bring out; that belonged to me.

"Hermione." He purred, his full round lips forming an adorable crooked grin which radiated with pure joy.

"How are you?" I asked softly, helping him up into a sleeping position, unable to take my eyes off his.

Oh my, oh my! I was touching his bare shoulder!

No, Me, don't faint! DON'T DON'T DON'T DON'T FAINT!

"You alright?" he asked, lifting a hand and letting the tips of his fingers brush lovingly against my flaming cheeks.

I gulped. "Y- yeah." I said, feeling another surge of warmth course through my body at his touch.

_I'm gonna faint… I'm so gonna faint…_

"You're so beautiful- most beautiful. Did you know that?" He said, his velvet voice and dazzling smile forming a fog that clouded my brain.

Somewhere at the back of my mind, I think I was supposed to reply to that… but I couldn't seem to remember what I should do…

He chuckled, and leaned in towards me, allowing his face to inch agonizingly slowly towards mine.

I could smell his warm sweet breath now, mixed with the sweet rich aroma of his scent.

His lips drew closer, lingering and leaving only a _teeny tiny_ gap between us.

_Come closer, hurry!_

I glanced up at his eyes, and saw that they weren't eyeing my lips as I thought they would be. Rather, they were boring into my eyes, as if they could see right through me to my thoughts.

A smile spread across his face and his electric blue eyes sparked before he swooped in-

POP!

We swerved around, tense and alert.

"Egott has accomplished his mission, Ms Granger."

I jerked back. The fog had cleared instantly.

"Err- Great. Great, Egott. That'll be all. Erm, yeah. Thanks."

"EGOTT HAS RECEIVED A WORD OF THANKS FROM MS GRANGER!" the elf screamed reverently, throwing himself at my feet.

"No no please don't do this to yourself, Egott! Come, get up!"

"Egott." A voice rang, loud and clear and icy.

The little elf froze.

"You came at a very wrong time." The voice said from behind me, a wall of anger bubbling behind the forced calmness.

The poor elf stayed glued to the spot, terrified.

"Malfoy!" I said angrily, turning to face him, "You will _not_ punish him."

His blue eyes were hard and there was a dark aura around him now, especially with the sinister way he was eyeing the shaking elf.

I put myself in his line of sight, and glared at him, daring him to do otherwise.

He eyes went slightly wide as they met mine, but the cold wall returned in them.

"Move aside, Hermione."

"No." I said firmly.

"I said move." He practically snarled, balling his fists.

"Malfoy, I'm going to treat your wounds, so you will do me this favor, and forgive Egott." I demanded.

He looked at me like I was mad. "You are giving your 'favor' to a _house elf_?"

"Apparently."

He stared at me, a mixture of anger and surprise in his deep blue eyes, before he finally blinked, and nodded. "Fine."

Despite the tense atmosphere, I felt a smile creep its way up to my face, as I turned to the elf.

"You may take your leave now, Egott. Go take a rest." I smiled at him, helping him to get to his trembling feet.

His large doleful eyes were filled to the brink with tears. "Egott wil always remember such great kindness, Ms Granger. Such great kindness! Egott takes his leave, Ms Granger, Master Malfoy." He sobbed, bowed low, and disapparated.

"Thank you, Malfoy!" I cried happily, and gave him a nice big hug.

Ahh… the familiar warmth and scent of Draco's…

I let go of a tense Draco, who looked more than a little confused.

"You're certainly a complex creature, Granger." He said. "One moment you're hating me and the next moment you're hugging me."

"Thanks." I smiled, my mood not allowing me to feel angry. "Now lets have a look at those wounds."

I let my eyes roam, visually exploring his long toned legs… trying to not look at his fitting shorts… his firm abs, bare chest and strong, broad shoulders.

His skin was so beautiful, even after the fight. He was perfect.

"Hermi- Granger, you seem to really like oogling." He said snidely, hiding a grin behind a practiced smirk.

"I am _not_."

I forced myself to focus on the medical aspect of this examination.

Several bruises on his face, scratches too.

Severely split knuckles that were probably responsible for Blaise's state.

A particularly large bruise on his back, and a few cuts here and there.

A few fractures too, though not as many as Blaise's.

I went to work immediately, taking great care so that I wouldn't cause him unnecessary much pain.

"That should do it!" I said with a relish, as I healed the last wound. "Now, a last examination. Stand up, Dra- Malfoy.

He got to his feet, and I almost squealed as he flexed his abs.

WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO ME? How could I _squeal_?

I checked his body thoroughly for any wounds I had left out.

I would never ever become a Healer. The sight of a man wearing only shorts already left me on the edge of going breathless! Or perhaps, it was only the sight of Draco…- NO! I wouldn't let my thoughts take this direction!

His chest was so smooth…

No no no, I WOULDN'T let myself take this direction of thought.

His abs were so sturdy. And his charming features looked quite adorable with that oblivious expression. Oh my, he really had a nice back.

I wish his shorts weren't there…

NO NO NO I WAS DOING IT AGAIN! LETTING MY PERVERTED BRAIN WANDER! HOW COULD I?

But his face was so beautiful…

He was so perfect.

I stepped closer to him, a slight mist starting to fog my mind.

Gingerly, I lifted my hand and let my index finger touch his collarbone.

He was so _so_ perfect.

Feeling a little more daring, I let my hands trace his muscular body, memorizing every feel and look of it.

He shuddered slightly under my touch, and leaned his head back a little, closing his eyes.

Did he like this?

Watching his angelic face curiously, I ran a finger lightly over his chest, triggering a sharp intake of air from him.

I grinned darkly. So he _did_ like this.

With the sudden, most irrational urge to satisfy him and please him, I let several fingers run over his chest lightly and playful, allowing the other hand to slide its way slowly and deliberately down from his shoulder, and stopping right above the band of his shorts.

He grabbed my waist in an attempt to steady himself, as his legs suddenly failed to fully support his weight, and a deep sensual moan escaped from his lips.

"Her- mione." He gasped, making my heart speed up rapidly as flushes of heat erupted through my body.

I shuddered in anticipation as I saw- bit my bit- the self- control dissipating in his dark blue eyes.

Abruptly, he pulled me tight against him and kissed me full on the lips.

His lips were tender and soft, yet hot and urgent and hungry. I grabbed him tight and ran my hand roughly though his hair, triggering another series of deep moans from him.

"S- Stop, Hermione." I said, his voice husky and his breath jagged, as he pulled away, keeping his hold on my waist and back.

No! I didn't want to stop!

He chuckled as he used his hand to hold me back from jumping at his lips, and let his electric blue eyes gaze right into mine.

"Stop, Hermione." He said again, that adorable crooked grin on his face again. "I don't want to lose self- control."

"Self- control?" I asked, my voice shaky and uneven.

"Yes." He said, refusing to elaborate.

What did he mean?

I felt my stomach drop and turn cold as the thought suddenly hit me- he didn't like me?

"No, Hermione, that's not it." He said quickly, securing me to him.

"Huh?"

He used a finger to brush the hair off my face, and caressed my cheek softly with the back of his long slender finger.

"I love you." He whispered, the words soft and shy but clear and resonant.

Woah, no, I think I heard wrong. I was so despicable. How could I want his love this badly? How could I start hearing being delusional?

"I love you, Hermione Jean Granger." He said again, tilting my chin upwards with his thumb. "I love you."

My mind went blank.

"I love you too." I blurted.

"Screw self- control." He murmured before pulling me in for another hot steamy kiss.

"HERMIONE?" Came a most familiar voice.

"R- Ron?" I gasped.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please please please please please review!**

**Would anyone like to make a guess on which part of the world I live in? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry was such a late update! I was busy! Here it is!**

**Chapter 13**

"Get away from her!" Ron yelled, his voice breaking into a squeak at the end from rage.

I felt Draco's chest vibrate with a deep threatening growl, his glare the only thing that kept Ron at the doorway.

"Blaise!" I called for help.

Ron's lips curled into a sickening smile. "The irritating thing? I killed him."

In a flash, Draco was standing poised and ready to strike, his wand aimed, and his other arm wrapped protectively around me keeping me to him.

A mixture of emotions passed through Ron's eyes, as he held his wand steadily.

There was something amiss about the way he was holding on to his wand. Ron never held his wand this steadily. It was always carelessly tucked between the sides of two fingers and the tip of his thumb, and was not this steady grip of an experienced fighter. Had Ron finally gotten a brain?

Besides, Ron would normally be all tensed up and holding his breath now, in the face of danger, trying to put on a brave, unaffected front. This Ron, however, was unaffected. And he was very calm. Calm but vigilant, as if calculating his next move.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked coldly, his voice deadly.

Ron hissed menacingly, which was weird. Ron never hissed in front of an enemy. He was normally too afraid to be able to generate a real hiss.

"Are you really Ron?" I asked, feeling suspicious.

Immediately, he bristled. "WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING? Hermione! Of all things, I'd thought you'd be able to recognize me! Aren't I the love of your life?"

Draco was about to pounce in fury but I managed to stop him by hugging him around his waist.

"Calm down, both of you, and put your wands down. We can settle this without a fight." I said.

Draco scoffed and Ron rolled his eyes.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Draco and Ron shouted at the same time. The spells bounced against each other, and dissipated.

"Protego!" I cried, creating an invisible shield with Ron on one side and Draco and I on the other.

The two looked at me furiously.

"Blaise!" I tried calling again. He should have heard me!

Ron smirked. "I told you, didn't I? I killed Blaise."

I froze, a bitter lump in my throat. Beside me, Draco had the same reaction.

"Y- You killed him?" He gasped, the words forcefully projected through stiff jaws and clenched teeth.

Draco's face was contorted with shock, disbelief, regret and anguish. He was shaking and his eyes were tearing.

No, Blaise couldn't be dead! He couldn't!

Draco seemed to be on the verge of breaking down. I couldn't leave him like this to find for Blaise… He sensed my thoughts and gathered himself, and hiding everything the familiar cold mask.

"Come on." I said to Draco, as I dashed out of the room, ignoring Ron.

He had to be alive. How could he lose to Ron, of all people?

My breath got caught in my throat as I noticed Blaise lying on the floor, motionless with his eyes opened but empty.

"Blaise!" I screamed, but all that came out was a choked croak, as I stood, rooted to the spot. "No… This isn't right! Blaise! Wake up! Wake up!" I screamed again, dragging my feet to him, as tears streamed down my cheeks.

I got to my knees and tried to pull him up, but as soon as my hand came into contact with him, he shattered into a million pieces of dust.

What the- ?

"Hermione, I'm here."

"Blaise!" I cried, turning around. Sure enough, he was standing right behind me, a half- smirk on his face as he watched me with his liquid sliver eyes.

I ran to him and gave him a huge hug, tears of relief and joy running down my cheeks.

He hugged me back, perhaps a little too tightly.

"Please, explain yourself." Came Draco's hard voice from behind Blaise.

I released Blaise, and punched him playfully when he held on to me.

He sighed, giving up, and reluctantly let me go.

I gave him a warm squeeze on his arm, and went to Draco to try and calm him down. Livid anger was raging in his dark blue eyes.

"Stay here with me, Hermione." Blaise said.

Draco growled, and narrowed his eyes. "Why did you impersonate the weasel? And how did you manage to get a part of him for that potion anyway?"

Blaise had used a polyjuice potion to impersonate Ron?

"Look, Hermione. Did you see how you were when you thought I was dead? It's obvious. You love me. You just don't know it." Blaise said, ignoring Draco.

"I'm gonna kill you right now." Draco hissed, launching himself.

"STOP!" I screamed, as a spell flew out of my wand, causing the two of them to freeze.

Opps, did I just use petrificus totalus accidently? I had to stop doing that… it could be dangerous.

I unfroze the two of them, but kept myself in between them so that they wouldn't get into another childish fight.

Blaise sighed, letting his shoulders droop. "I love you too, bro." He said to Draco. "I doubted you, but now I know how much our friendship means to you, and… that look on your face when you thought I was gone- I'm really touched." He let out a short burst of laughter. "Pardon the mushiness."

Draco laughed too, and pretended to shudder, the hostility suddenly replaced by old camaraderie. "You gave me quite the fright. Don't do that again." He said, between laughs.

Their laughter died down, and both the molten sliver and the electric blue gaze fell on me.

I shifted awkwardly.

"She's still mine." Draco stated.

"We'll see." Blaise said, the smile wiped off his face.

"Hello, guys? I'm not an object." I sang in their faces. "I belong to no one." Except, of course, Draco Malfoy. But I really shouldn't say that here and now. Maybe tonight, in bed. I'd tell Draco. It was about time to come clean anyway.

"By the way, in response to your query much earlier, I got a strand of the weasle's hair from the kitchen." Blaise said, amusement playing in his deep sliver eyes.

"Huh?" I grunted, and blushed, realizing how disgusting I sounded.

Draco wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek, sending evil glares at Blaise, who looked away, hurt evident in his dark sliver pools.

"I was taking a walk just now, trying to get Her- some things- off my mind, when I came across the thing downstairs. It saw me and attempted to disarm me. Of course, I disarmed it, and upon questioning, I found out it was looking for Hermione. So I knocked it out and brought it here."

"Brought what here?" I asked, receiving puzzled looks from both boys.

"The weasel." Draco said, amazed I didn't get it.

"RON?"

The two exchanged glances, and nodded.

"ITS 'HIM', NOT 'IT'. AND BRING ME TO IT- ERR, HIM- NOW. QUICKLY." I huffed.

"A little eager, are we?" Draco said, his face forming a scowl.

"A little jealous, are we?" I said grinning, discreetly mouthing 'I love you only'.

Immediately, blood gushes to my face at my blatant confession, and I ran into the kitchen to hide my embarrassment.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, nearly tripping over a body with freckles and ginger- red hair.

I slapped a hand over my mouth to stop myself.

Get a grip, Hermione.

Ron was lying in a heap by my feet, his hair unusually messy and his face unshaven. He was wearing simple muggle clothes which were now slightly singed. I guess Blaise had skipped telling us part of what he had done to provoke Ron; the mischievous little boy.

"Is he alive?" I breathed.

"Duh." Blaise said coolly in my ear, shocking me a little. He had his hands casually shoved in his pockets and his wand tucked cutely behind his ear like how I sometimes did with my pen to keep my hair from falling across my face when I was studying and too lazy to get a hair clip. Only, his wand was much longer than my pen, and made him look a little eccentric.

He stuck out his tongue at me and waggled it.

"Eww, gross, Blaise. Keep it in." I said, laughing.

"In your mouth?" He asked hopefully again.

Someone cleared his throat loudly, and I looked behind me to see Draco shoving himself between Blaise and I, putting his arm possessively around my shoulders while glaring daggers at Blaise, who glared back as fiercely as he could.

"Erm, so what are we going to do with him?" I asked, pointing to Ron, trying to break the tense silence.

"Rennervate." Draco said, casting the spell at Ron.

A frown appeared on Ron's face, and slowly, he opened his eyes, looking around confused and groggy.

"Where am I?" He muttered, irritated, before catching sight of me. "'MIONE! I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU! WHERE DID YOU GO?"

I shifted my weight to the other leg as I contemplated telling him the truth.

"She was on vacation with her boyfriend." Draco answered for me, his voice utterly bored.

I nudged him. Why did he lie to Ron? Oh, was it even a lie?

Ron glared at Draco, then at Blaise, and tried to find for his wand which was now in Blaise's pocket.

"That's obviously a lie, Malfoy, since her boyfriend was trying to find her all this while." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, he obviously wasn't trying to find her, so it isn't a lie." Draco replied, smirking.

Blaise smirked too- a thoroughly slytherin smirk.

"What are you implying, you bloody shit?" Ron snarled.

I was about to scream at Ron for insulting my lovely Draco but Draco beat me to it. "I wish he wasn't so bloody dense, don't you?"

Blaise nodded sympathetically. "Yeah. It's real sad."

If there was one thing the new Ron Weasley hated the most, it was to be told he was a loser. He had his inflated pride and reputation to consider.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP YOU…" and the list of vulgarities rang on, as he tried repeatedly to cross the invisible barrier between him and us, banging his fist and showing us explicit, crude hand- signs while stunning us with his blasting vocabulary.

Blaise and Draco sniggered, feeling immensely satisfied with the uproar they had induced.

"Aguamenti." I said, and a gush of water streamed out of my wand, drenching Ron.

I remembered the time Ron and I had taken our first dip in a muggle pool. It had been one of our best dates ever. His fiery hair had been subdued by the water and clung to his wet face, sort of like it did now. Only, I had found it attractively handsome that time. Now, he just looked like a loser. Oh well.

"'Mione, what was that for?" He demanded, fire raging in his brown eyes, a shade that was almost like mine, so much so that I had thought we belonged to each other. Now, I knew only one pair of eyes that I loved- electric blue ones.

And maybe molten sliver ones, as friends.

"Please shut up." I said, tired of his stupidity.

He scoffed. "No girl has ever said that to me, 'Mione."

At this point, Draco decided that he had to step in so as to aggravate the situation and undo my good work in shutting the blabber up. "I'm her boyfriend." He said simply, barely keeping the glee from his voice, before grabbing me and planting a full, long kiss on my lips.

Somewhere in my mind, I knew that he had just been planning to use this kiss against Ron, but somewhere along the way, he had forgotten about his evil motive, and he pulled me closer to him and deepening the kiss, doing wicked things with his sweet tongue. I inhaled his lovely Draco- scent deeply, indulging in the sweetness of his lips and letting his tongue explore, not without putting up a little playful fight.

"Guys, you can stop now." Blaise said, pulling me back to reality.

I pulled back against a reluctant, grumpy Draco.

"Sorry." I said softly to Blaise, my face feeling hotter than ever before.

"No problem, as long as you give me one such kiss too." He smiled, but I saw the hurt behind his smile.

"I can't hear you!" Came Draco's mocking voice.

I turned to see him putting his ear against the barrier, mockingly trying to hear Ron's shouting. Blaise must have cast a silencing charm on him, because he was screaming his lungs out with a purplish- red face, and being violent to the sturdy barrier.

"Oh, stop agonizing him." I cried, feeling pity for the poor thing.

"I always knew Hermione had a soft spot for magical creatures. Remember that SPEW thing?" Blaise said, sniggering.

"Definitely. Magical creatures, yeah."

There was a loud thud, and I realized, to my extreme bewilderment, that Ron had been rendered conscious.

I put my hands on my hips. "Who cast whatever on him?"

The two boys looked at me innocently, shaking their heads.

"He fainted from too much anger." Draco said, laughing.

WHAT? WAS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?

The two boys hi- fived and laughed over the unconscious Ron, whose face was still an unhealthy purple.

"Guys!" I said reproachfully. "Don't be so mean!"

Draco's laughter died down, replaced by a sulky expression. "Why do you care?"

I sighed. "He's still one of my best friends, Draco."

He seemed to ease when he heard me call him Draco, and a hint of a smile started playing on his lips.

"Well, shouldn't we wake him up?" Blaise suggested.

"Rennervate." I said, pointing my wand at Ron.

His eyes shot open, and he sat up, anger evident in those brown orbs. "WHERE THE HELL IS HERMI- oh." He ended, stupidly.

Draco and Blaise were laughing again.

"Confringo!" Ron screamed, his jerking his hands in a swift motion.

"Protego." Draco said simply, and the spell that had shot out of Ron's hand bounced back towards him.

He ducked, and whimpered when pieces of furniture behind him hit his back. The invisible barrier protected us from the bits of debris, though.

"Trying to kill us, Weasle?" Draco sneered.

"You're not the only one with wandless magic, you know." Blaise added, his voice equally mocking.

"Stop it, the three of you. You're all making matters worse." I said strictly, summoning Tamy, Darling, and a third lion who I now named Ashley.

I gestured to the living room, and the three lions nodded, enlarging themselves from their cub- size.

"Darling, you will not escort Draco." I said firmly, and Darling hung her head slightly lower. "And if anyone of you turn disobedient, I won't hesitate to-"

Ashley, the toughest- looking of the group, blew a stream of white- hot fire, and with one swift claw, took the barrier down.

The three looked at me, and seemed to change their minds about me being too nice to actually use the lions against them. In truth, I was pissed. Extremely.

Darling took Ron, grabbing the spineless guy back the back of his collar with her teeth. Tamy escorted Blaise, who tried to look cool, and Ashley took Draco, who rolled his eyes but behaved.

Draco was the last to walk out of the room.

"You're certainly sexy when you're angry, my lioness." Draco purred, as he deliberately brushed past me, leaving a tingling feeling on my arm where his skin and touched mine. Immediately, my anger dissipated and blood flooded my cheeks.

Gah, he had such an effect on me.

I tried to gather myself and looked pointedly at him, but he chuckled, and winked before walking out of the kitchen.

I followed them, and made them all sit down.

"Now, Ron, would you like to tell us why you are here?" I asked politely.

Ron gulped, and opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a high- pitched squeak.

I sent the lions back, giving them each a hug, before turning to Ron again. He seemed to have gotten back his old confidence with the threat in the room gone.

"Harry's been captured."

All eyes turned to him.

"We were playing Qudditch in a forest clearing near the Burrow when a group of creatures suddenly attacked us. One of them jumped bloody high up into the air and managed to knock Harry down. The rest of us were flying much higher so they couldn't get to us. Before we could chase them, they were gone. Just like that." He snapped his fingers.

"They ran away, you mean?" Blaise asked.

Ron shot an annoyed look at him, but nodded. "Yeah."

"Definitely vampires. They're the most devout group of Voldy- followers ever. They were talking about this just before I left- sending someone to tail Potter until they found an opportune moment- but I didn't think much of it. I… I'm sorry." He buried his face in his hands.

He wasn't crying, but he was definitely stressed out.

"Blaise, its not your fault." I tried, but Ron interrupted me.

"It damn is!"

"Immobulus!" I shouted, and Ron became stiff- immobilized.

"Blaise. Are you going to help us?" I asked.

Blaise looked up, and sliver eyes determined. "Yes."

I smiled at him, and gave him a hug.

"Only for you, though, not the Weasle." He added.

I slapped his arm lightly, and he laughed.

"Draco? How about you?" I asked, getting worried with his deadly glare at Blaise. Maybe I shouldn't have hugged Blaise.

"Anything to keep you safe." Draco said, and I blushed again.

Ron's eyes were boggling, appalled, apparently.

"Hang on." Draco said, "Has it ever occurred to you that Potter may not already be dead?"

"Why do you sound a little happy about that?" I questioned.

He sniggered. "I'm a bad boy." He said darkly and somewhat suggestively, smirking.

"I'm a good boy." Blaise said cheerfully, "You should stick with good boys, not bad ones."

"Stop. Let's get to the point."

Ron started making these weird whining noises that were irritating the crap out of us, so I released him.

"Relashio. Blaise, maybe you should return his wand to him. He'll need it."

Blaise did as told.

Ron took his wand back, and glared at all of us, though his glare softened when it came to me.

"Harry's not dead. They said something about using him as bait."

"So they're targeting you and I too?" I asked, shocked. It was really weird knowing that I was being targeted. I mean, they wanted to kill me… Oh goodness.

In a flash, Draco was beside me, taking me in his arms. "No worries, Love, I'll protect you. I'll get Potter back and you'll stay safe here."

"N- No, Draco, I have to go." I said, my voice shaky. "I'm not scared." I lied.

Draco gave me a look that said he was obviously not going to fall for that, but I shook my head. "I'm going." I said resolutely.

"No-" He started to protest, but I cut in.

"Ron, where are they?"

"They said Zabini the Traitor would know."

Blaise's face paled visibly. "They're targeting Draco and I as well."

**I know, its very very long. I got carried away! I can't believe I wrote another chapter with the suite as its setting AGAIN. I'm getting quite sick of it. I can't wait for them to get out and fighting vampires!**

**Please please please review! Honestly, I've been getting lesser and lesser reviews. That's not normal, right?**

**SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF ITS JUST A SHORT ONE!**

**And to all who have reviewed, thank you so much, especially for the long long ones! You all really made me smile and laugh! I was at the bus stop when I read one of your reviews and I accidently burst into laughter amid stares that thought I was crazy!**

**And you know what? I just realized I can reply to reviews! I'm gonna reply to all your reviews from now on! **

**Okay I'll shut up now! Please please please review! Thank you! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**HI EVERYONE! **

**RIGHT- LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE. YOU'LL FIGURE OUT WHY. PLEASE, I'D APPRECIATE IT VERY MUCH IF YOU READ IT **

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER- THE POORLY- WRITTEN ONE. I SUPPOSE I'VE TO ACCOUNT FOR IT- BEING BUSY AND STRESSED OUT SEEMS TO BE AN EXCUSE, RIGHT? WELL, ITS REALLY NOT AN EXCUSE THIS TIME. I'VE GOT EXAMS IN ONE MONTH AND I'M TOTALLY UNPREPARED. OH CRAP. AND I WAS FEELING BAD FOR NOT UPDATING SO YESTERDAY, I FORCED MYSELF TO SIT DOWN IN FRONT OF THE COMPUTER AND TYPE OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND WELL, THAT WAS THE END RESULT- A BAD CHAPTER.**

**SORRY ABOUT BRINGING IN TWILIGHT IN THE POORLY- WRITTEN CHAPTER 14 (OR 15, ACCORDING TO FANFICTION)! IT WAS TOTALLY UNINTENTIONAL, I ASSURE YOU *SHUDDER* ! IT'S JUST THAT… TWILIGHT WAS THE BOOK THAT GOT ME STARTED ON WRITING, SO I THINK I'VE GOTTEN QUITE A NUMBER OF ELEMENTS OF TWILIGHT INCORPORATED INTO MY WRITING. I REALLY APOLOGIZE. HONESTLY, I KINDA LIKED TWILIGHT- UNTIL THE 4****TH**** BOOK CAME OUT. THE MOVIE SCARRED MY IMPRESSION OF TWILIGHT, OMG. **

**YES, I KNOW I'M TALKING A LOT HERE! IT'S JUST THAT, I HAVE TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT AND COMMENTS. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME RECEIVING NEGATIVE COMMENTS, SO I'M QUITE SAD. BUT NO MATTER, I'LL TAKE IT AS A LESSON: NEVER **_FORCE_** MYSELF TO WRITE. **

**THE WORST THING IS THAT I FELL VERY VERY VERY GUILTY, HAVING NOT MET YOUR EXPECTATIONS ); I'M SO SORRY, MY DEAR READERS. TO TRY AND MAKE UP FOR IT, I'VE RE- WRITTEN CHAPTER 14 OF MY STORY. PLEASE, IF YOU DON'T MIND, RE- READ OR SCAN THROUGH THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER FIRST, OR YOU MAY GET CONFUSED. CANCEL OUT THE BADLY- WRITTEN CHAPTER 14, AND LET ME BRING YOU INTO A MORE INTRIGUING WORLD OF MAGIC, MYSTERY, AND PLENTY OF ROMANCE THROUGH THIS NEW CHAPTER 14! (I HOPE)!**

**BEFORE YOU START READING, I'D LIKE TO ADD ONE LAST THING- I THINK I HAVE TO STOP WRITING FOR A WHILE (PERHAPS A MONTH), BECAUSE I NEED A LITTE BREAK FROM THE STORY, AND MORE SO BECAUSE OF MY EXAMS. I HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND. **

**ITS 0330 AM NOW, AND I'M BARELY AWAKE… SO I MAY HAVE TYPOS IN THIS CHAPTER. BUT I'VE TRIED MY BEST TO REDEEM MYSELF! PLEASE, ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter 14**

It was four in the morning. The sky was a vast blanket of black velvet, embedded with gleaming diamonds and a pale moon that was almost full. Everything- buildings and trees- were bleached in its milky light, looking like ghostly skeletons along the winding roads.

There was no breeze, no rustling of leaves, and no hum of nightlife in the forest. Besides the chorus of crickets singing from far, far away, everything was an eerie, deadly silence.

The still air tasted unnaturally sweet, dulling my senses slightly.

There was magic here. I could feel it. Strong alluring magic that numbed your mind and threatened to pull you into a trance.

Through the trees, there was a sharp glimmer of light.

"Be as quiet as possible." Blaise whispered, his voice barely audible.

Behind him, Ron stood, cowering behind a tree.

"We should have come in the day, rather than now!" Ron cried. Thankfully, he had the sense to keep his voice soft.

Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes at Ron's colourless face and trembling self.

"Draco needed rest." I said, for the hundredth time.

"Who asked him to use that stupid spell? _I_ could easily take a vampire down with my wand." Ron muttered.

Draco managed to maintain his calm composure, but I didn't.

"He wanted a fair fight! That's what a real man should do! How did you expect him to escape the side effects of the bloody spell? If you actually use your brains-"

"Shut up. Someone's coming." Draco hissed.

I tensed, keeping as still as I could. I could feel Draco's cool breath on the hot skin of my neck, and Ron's shallow breathing.

Draco took my hand and squeezed it slightly. I squeezed his back in response.

There was a very slight rustling of leaves nearby, and the soft snapping of several twigs as they were stepped on by a light- footed, fast- paced person.

I held my breath, hoping my illusion charm, Blaise's silencing charm, and Draco's concealing charm - would work well. Yes, we had used that many charms, and we weren't even in the castle yet. This prevented us from being seen, heard, and detected by our scents.

From behind the holed wall of trees where the light came from, a figure suddenly walked out.

He was stunningly beautiful. Of course, those were the distinct physical traits of a vampire- the abnormally pale skin and perfect body. His eyes were a swirl of brown and red, as he scanned the forest before him.

Oh no, could he sense our presence?

Ron gave a small whimper, and I balled my fist up, hoping to bits the silencing charm hadn't worn off.

The vampire glanced sharply in our direction, before whipping around to make a full turn.

"Kill. Him." Blaise told Draco, his voice low and his lips moving so little the words were almost unrecognizable.

Draco nodded.

What? Draco was going to kill someone?

Suddenly, the vampire shot several feet up into the air, and fell onto the forest floor, stiff as a board.

Was he dead?

"He can't have survived that." Draco whispered, his voice a little louder. "How are we going to dispose of him? We can't light a fire."

Blaise frowned, deep in thought.

The moonlight was reflected in his liquid sliver eyes, making them shine and glint mysteriously.

"I should have thought of that." He finally said.

Ron cleared his throat noisily, and we glared at him.

He didn't apologize, but pointed his wand at the vampire and muttered a few slurred words.

The vampire's body started disintegrating. It was heart- breaking to watch- the man's body crumpling into a pile of dust and finally being absorbed by the earth. He could have been a brother, a friend, or a lover. Still, he was for the Dark Side. Was it right of us to do this?

"I learnt that spell from Lupin a few years back." Ron explained, as I opened my mouth to ask him about it. "We were taking a walk, and we came across a dead vampire."

I wondered how Lupin's son was doing. The last time I had seen him, he had just started walking. He was probably safe under the care of Molly now. If only Lupin and Tonks were here…

"Maybe we should have told the aurors about this." I said, the thought suddenly occurring. Why hadn't I thought of it earlier?

"And have them following us?" Blaise arched a brow.

"And screwing everything up for us?" Draco added, his reflection a mirror of Blaise's.

"They won't screw-"

"You can never trust aurors."

"You can never ever trust aurors." Blaise echoed Draco.

I rolled my eyes. _Slytherins_.

"M- maybe we should leave now and get the aurors to handle this." Ron chirped in.

"Speaking of which," I concluded, "We should get our plan into action _now_."

The three of them looked at me, and seemed to agree, although Ron was kind of reluctantly.

"Aren't you Ron of the Golden Trio?" I quoted.

He blinked several times before remembering who he was supposed to be. "Right then. Let's go!" He said somewhat bravely, although he didn't move an inch and his face became even whiter.

Blaise took our three brooms from his pocket and returned them to normal size. Ron was going surrender himself and allow himself to be taken captive. He would use the muggle- pen in his pocket which had been filled with magic ink to write on the piece of paper I had put a charm on. I had gotten the idea from Tom Riddle's diary. The message would appear on the other sheets of paper that Blaise, Draco and I had in our pockets. Blaise, having spent about a year in this castle, would then lead us to whichever part of the castle Harry and Ron were at, since they would likely put Ron together with Harry.

"Go, Ron." I said. "You're a Griffindor. You can do this."

He gulped, but nodded.

"For Harry." He said.

"For Harry." I confirmed.

He took a deep breath, and walked towards the glimmer of light, not looking back in case he changed his mind.

"I never thought the weasel would have such guts." Draco commented wistfully.

"Same here." Blaise said, shrugging. "Anyway, let's go through the plan one more time. We get the message, and…?" He prompted.

"I re- cast concealing charms on the three of us." Draco said.

"Then we get on our brooms and fly to the top of the castle. Ron's message will tell us which wing of the castle we should land on."

Blaise nodded and gave us a tight smile. "And finally, you guys follow me."

My stomach was churning as I sat against a tree, and I was feeling more afraid than I would have liked to be. Draco was pacing and Blaise was sitting motionless beside me, his eyes closed. He looked as though he was sleeping, but I knew better. He was going through all the routes in the castle in his mind.

"It's been an hour. We don't have much time left." Blaise said suddenly, opening his eyes.

Draco stopped his pacing, and stood in front of us, his face a little creased with anxiety. I knew he hated this- hated having my life on the line. I didn't want to risk his life too, but Harry was like a brother to me. He was my family, or what was left of it.

I briefly wondered if my parents were doing well in Australia. I couldn't track them down the last time I had tried to, and I was way too afraid to do so again, in case I got bad news. No, I would live in the belief that they were safe. They _had_ to be safe.

I had to clear the world of deatheaters so that they wouldn't be hurt.

"I'll go in. Ron must have screwed up."

Draco's protest was immediate.

I stood up, trying in vain to intimidate him. "I don't care. I'm going." I insisted.

He growled, crossing the distance between us and grabbing on tightly to my arms. "I said, _no_."

His electric blue gaze was piercing.

"Yes."

He clenched his teeth and glared at me. "No!"

"I have to go!"

He wrapped his arms tightly around me, and I felt a heavy sadness overwhelm me, as I realized this meant our separation. What if I… died?

I leaned my head against his chest and hugged him back as tightly as I could.

"Draco." I whispered, my anger suddenly replaced by the feeling of being torn between two decisions. "Oh Draco."

"I _won't_ let you go, Hermione." He whispered back into my ear, placing a gentle kiss on my earlobe, just like he had the other night.

I looked up. He was looking down at me, his blue eyes hard. He wasn't going to change his mind.

"Draco." I begged, "Please."

For a moment, a flash of emotions crossed his eyes, and he looked almost as if he was going to break down. He recovered quickly and sighed, closing his eyes and hiding his emotions.

"I'll get you out safe, Hermione."

I smiled slightly. "I'll be waiting for you."

I stood on my toes and kissed him softly on his lips. "You'd better come through safe too."

He bent down a little, and rested his forehead against mine, letting his blue eyes rest on my brown ones.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Draco."

Blaise cleared his throat awkwardly. "We don't have much time left."

I gave Draco another kiss, and stepped back.

Blaise had turned away from us. "You know what to do, right, Hermione?"

"Yeah. I'll just take over from Ron."

Blaise nodded.

"Be careful, Blaise." I said.

Only then did he turn around, letting his sliver eyes meet mine. They were veiled. "Stay safe."

"You too."

With one more glance and a weak attempt of a smile at the two boys, I turned towards the flickering, yellow light, and trudged forward.

_I love you, Draco._

* * *

><p>I gasped, as I took in my first look of the castle, looming in the short distance ahead.<p>

It was huge, with hundreds of pitch black windows studded in its gray stone walls, lined neatly in rows and columns. There were towers everywhere, parting each wing. Beside each window was a lamp, which had been lit up, casting an orange- yellow warmth on the castle walls. It was ironic- the warm look of the castle and the icy chills it sent up my spine. I suppose it would look inviting to an ignorant muggle.

There was no moat, but there were tall iron gates that stood half- open inward. They weren't walls of iron, but thick lines of the metal that had been twisted this way and that to form and intricately designed pattern. I could look through the gaps of the gate, into a well- kept garden that seemed to flourish with flowers that bloomed at night. There was no one there but a lone pale figure in the far end of the garden.

Well, here goes.

I tried apparating, but it seemed that I had reached the wards, which translated to the no- apparition zone.

I had my shrunken broom and wand in my secret pocket. Draco had shrunken it for me.

Shaking like a leaf, I walked towards the castle, and entered the half- opened gates.

The lone figure turned sharply to look at me, before suddenly running off into the castle at an inhuman speed- a white blur.

Vampires had sensitive hearing, or so I had read.

"I, Hermione Granger am here to offer myself in exchange for the safe return of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley to the wizarding world." I said aloud to nobody in particular.

There was silence, but I knew they had heard me.

Then, with a boom that made me jump violently in shock, the main doors opened, screeching against the floor. Behind the door, there was an army of hooded figures, and at their head was a tall, handsome young man- probably their leader.

My eyes widened, and a shocked cry escaped from my dry throat as I stared at the familiar face beside the handsome young man.

He wore an arrogant smirk as he eyed me with his liquid sliver pools.

"Blaise?" I gasped.

**THAT'S IT! THE NEW CHAPTER 14! I'M SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF ME TOTALLY CHANGING THE CHAPTER, BUT I'VE THOUGHT ABOUT IT, AND ITS BETTER FOR THE STORY AS A WHOLE IF I DO THIS. **

**PLEASE SEND IN A REVIEW- EVEN A SIMPLE ONE, BECAUSE I PROBABLY WON'T BE WRITING UNTIL THE SEPTEMBER OR OCTOBER. PLEASE! MAYBE, IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS AND I CAN FIND THE TIME, I'LL HAVE THE INSPIRATION TO UPDATE BEFORE THE MONTH – LONG WAIT IS OVER! *HOPEFUL!***

**WELL, THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH GUYS.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh my, you guys are so awesome. I just couldn't resist writing more! This is just a transition chapter, and I apologize in advance because I know there are seriously going to **_**lots**_** of small errors here and there. Didn't have much time to read it a few times through. **

**Oh screw exams… I'm writing and not studying like I should be… **

**Well, I'll tell you the truth- I've got the next chapter done up too but I can't post it now because I've yet to check it for mistakes.**

**I don't have much confidence in this chapter though... so bear with me if its badly done. Tell me how I can make it better, and my next few chapters will be better! :)**

**This is my big thank you to all your guys! It's a HUGE thank you haha because I'm sacrificing my study time to do this (which some of you may think is very stupid, I know)! I know my story is imperfect, and it definitely isn't the best, plus my writing style tends to fluctuate sometimes… but you stuck on with it, and I honestly thank you guys so much! **

**So here it is! **

**Chapter 15**

The moonlight skimmed off his dark bronze hair, making it gleam. His lips were pulled up into a malicious smirk, as were his silver eyes, which were watching me with arrogance, haughtiness and triumph.

"Weren't you in the-" I stopped myself just in time from giving out Draco's whereabouts.

"Wasn't I where, Love?" Blaise purred, his voice echoing across the garden and against the cold stone walls. There was something different about him- about the way he spoke to me. I couldn't indentify what it was, though. I just sensed something… foreign.

"Bring her in." The tall man beside Blaise ordered. He was no doubt a vampire, but he had a thin band of gold over his head- sort of like a simple crown. His freakishly cat- like eyes were a dark yellow and his unusually long fangs jutted out from his upper lip, sharp and coated with a thin layer of purple- tinted venom.

The smirk on Blaise's face widened and there was a peculiar greedy look in his eyes as he approached me with quick, brisk steps. Two hooded figures emerged from the army and followed closely behind him.

As they got nearer, I saw that one of the figures was the boy who had tried to attack me that day I had went shopping with Draco. He grinned at me, showing off his sharp, pointed teeth.

"Pass me your wand." Blaise said.

I felt like punching him and wiping that stupid yet _very_ familiar smirk off his face. "I didn't bring it."

He arched a brow. "Oh really? And why?"

I met his gaze, unwavering. "Because I'm not here to fight. I just want Harry and Ron to be returned safely."

At this, he threw his head back a little and laughed- an unfamiliar, ghastly choked chuckle. It seemed like he didn't know how to laugh. "And what makes you think we will accede to your request?"

Erm. Great. What could I say?

Not knowing how to answer him, I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"Would you like us to check her?" One of his companions- the one I didn't recognize- coughed up, his voice a low, shuddery gasp.

There was a glint in Blaise's eyes. "No." He paused dramatically, "I'll check her myself." He said, rolling each word.

I flinched as he put his hands on me, checking my pockets for any signs of my wand. He moved his hands slowly and deliberately, touching more than he should. He started with the pockets of my jeans, letting his hands slide in and out of my pocket several times.

"Not there." He said thoughtfully. "Maybe here…"

He leaned into me and reached behind me, slipping his hands into my back pockets.

"Stop touching my-"

He closed the gap between us and licked my lips forcefully. "I don't think prisoners have any rights to talk like that."

I was seeing red now.

"Perhaps here…" He said, trailing his fingers up to my chest.

I grabbed his hands to stop him. "It's not there!"

He laughed and smacked my hands away.

When he was finally done with it, my face was feverishly hot with all the anger I was trying to contain, and I was repeatedly muttering all the vulgarities and insults I could think of in a desperate attempt to control myself. It wouldn't do any of us any good if I retaliated.

Thankfully, he hadn't found the hidden pocket in my jeans, which would only open up for my hand.

"She's clear. Let's go." Blaise said.

Was this really Blaise?

"You know where Draco is. Tell me." I said.

He stopped in his tracks, and turned to face me. "What?"

I swallowed, wishing my throat wouldn't be so dry. "Where did you keep Draco?" I asked again, testing him. He would know, if he was Blaise and not an imposter, right? Perhaps he was someone else using a polyjuice potion… although I highly doubted Blaise could be impersonated with a polyjuice potion. Being a vampire, he was technically not human, so a part of him probably wouldn't be enough to grant whoever this was the success of the potion. Which alerted me to something strange. Blaise looked _normal_. I mean, he didn't look like a vampire.

He stared at me, confused for a moment, before his features melted into the arrogant one he had been wearing. "Why should I tell you?"

Huh? He'd know that I knew Draco's whereabouts too, right? Unless he thought I was implying that he had taken Draco somewhere and hidden him.

He studied me intently, and I quickly hid all my emotions.

Then, he closed his eyes, as if concentrating on something. His frown deepened and he snarled, clenching his teeth- and he opened his eyes.

"You'd know where he is, Hermione." He said.

A chill ran down my back. The way he had said my name! It was… exactly the same as how Draco always said it.

There was a flash of familiarity in his silver eyes for a moment, but he couldn't seem to sustain it, and it vanished as he turned away.

"Let's go." He growled.

The hooded figures put themselves behind me, and I was forced to follow Blaise.

Was he Blaise or not?

I was led quickly through mazes and corridors down, down, down into the depths of the castle. The air grew colder and I huffed, panting from the effort it took to keep up with their walking, and to try to keep myself warm.

There were large holes in the wall, barred by spiked metal grates. This was the dungeons.

"Throw her in with the red- haired." Their leader said, his words heavily accented. He sounded Italian. That was where vampires originated- Italy. Could he be one of the ancients I had read about? But he seemed so young! Maybe twenty, or thirty!

I was trying hard to recall what I had learnt about vampires from _Adventures with Vampires- A true account_. So lost in thought was I that I missed a step.

With a small scream, I lurched forward.

The floor came rushing up at me as I fell, and I closed my eyes for the impact-

A strong pair of hands caught me and pulled me up.

"T- Thanks." I said to Blaise, whose face was impassive.

His eyes widened slightly when he saw he was holding me, and without hesitation, he pushed me forward, so that I hit the ground- hard.

The leader cackled. "I thought you were going soft on her, Zabini."

"Of course not." Blaise said with obvious distaste.

My head was throbbing and I was feeling rather confused.

"You take care of her. I'll come down after a quick meal. Her blood smells so good I can barely control myself."

Blaise nodded curtly, and the leader left, running of at his vampire speed.

I only got a few dark bruises, nothing more, so I got up and carried on, anxious to see how Harry and Ron were.

"Are… we… there yet?" I panted, forgetting that Blaise wasn't- well, Blaise.

He looked icily at me and sniggered. "Pathetic."

Suddenly, he let out a sharp cry of pain, and fell onto the dusty ground, curled up in a fetal position, clutching on to his head.

He was repressing a scream.

"Blaise!" I cried, getting onto my knees beside him and trying to pry his nails away from his head. He was clawing at his head wildly, a look of pain on his face. "Blaise, what's wrong?"

Behind me, I could feel the hooded figures murmur and move slightly, watching us curiously and apprehensively.

Suddenly, he slumped, panting hard, his eyes closed in exhaustion. "Dog!" He hissed. "It's not that easy to get into my head!"

His panting died down, and slowly, he opened his eyes.

I met his sliver gaze.

"You alright?" I gasped, my eyes tearing slightly with all the worry. He had been in such pain.

He stared at me for a long while.

"Hey." I said, starting to feel self- conscious.

"Get away from me!" He snarled, and pushing me aay.

His strength sent him crashing against the wall, and I yelped.

He got to his feet and glared at me. "Keep your hands to yourself, bitch."

What in the name of merlin- oh right, he wasn't the Blaise I knew… was he?

Argh. This was so mind- boggling.

He took me by my arm and put me roughly to my feet. I tried to stand, but collapsed in a giddy heap and the world spun around me.

Then, I felt his arms wrap themselves around me, and lift me up so that I was lying over his shoulder in a very unglamorous way, with my behind sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Put me down!" I cried, thumping him on the back.

He chuckled, sounding very much like his old self, and ignored me.

With him carrying me, we proceeded at a much faster pace now. Minutes later, I was shoved into one of the holes in the wall. It was much larger than the rest of the holes.

"RON!" I screamed, running over to him as soon as Blaise had set me on my feet.

He was lying in the middle of the room, unmoving, his eyes closed and his face a ghostly white.

"Hermione!" Cried a familiar voice.

I looked up to see a pair of emerald eyes.

"Harry!"

He was sitting by the wall, his body full of gnashes and cuts and bruises. Beside him was Ginny, who was in a similar state as her brother.

I ran over to Harry and put my arms around him in a huge hug. He hugged me back feebly.

"What did they do to you guys?" I gasped, feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

Harry cast a wary glance at the entrance of the prison, and I remembered that Blaise was still here.

The other hooded figures and had dispersed and were nowhere to be seen. Blaise stood leaning by the frame of the entrance, where the rusty metal grate parted to form a small gate.

"Enjoy your time here." Blaise sneered.

"What happened to you? Get us out, Blaise, please!"

Blaise laughed. "I'm not who you think I am."

And with that, he left, shutting the gate with an ominous clank.

"What happened?" I asked Harry.

He put a weak arm around me and patted my arm. "Ginny came first. She was trying to get me out, but they caught her and brought her here." His bright green eyes burned with anger. "And they used the crucio curse on her because she wouldn't give up the location of The Burrow. They did the same to me too- only worse, because I tried to stop them from torturing Ginny. Then Ron charged in out of nowhere. And… and…" He hesitated, trembling slightly, "They thought it be fun so they… they used _that_ curse on Ginny and Ron." He closed his eyes in pain, shuddering.

"What curse?" I whispered hoarsely.

He swallowed hard. "The one I used on Malfoy."

I gasped. "Se-" He winced, and I decided not to say it. Harry still felt a twinge of guilt from slicing Malfoy like how he did.

"Are they… alive?" I breathed.

Harry nodded. "Zabini saved them."

This led to another complex whirl in my mind. Blaise saved them? How did Blaise even end up in here? Wasn't he in the forest with Draco?

Crap!

Swearing a little at my carelessness, I quickly took out the paper and pen from my pocket and scribbled the words '_Dungeon. Deep down. Larger cave. Be care-_'

There were footsteps, and I scrambled to hide my paper and pen.

Blaise appeared, and looked at me suspicious. "Did you just keep something?"

"What?" I asked, pretending to be perplexed.

He eyed the place where my hidden pocket was, and I squirmed a little under his intense stare.

"What do you want, Zabini?" Harry said, weary.

"Stupid Potter. Thought the world of yourself, didn't you? That you were some sort of savior, huh? Look at yourself now." He spat, sounding very much like… Draco.

"Why did you save Ron and Ginny?" I asked quietly.

He was taken aback by the abrupt question, and he stared at me unsurely. "I don't have to answer you, Mudblood." He said vehemently.

I hated that name.

"Well, I felt like it." He suddenly said, his voice much softer in tone and volume. I was beginning to see a little more familiarity in him now- the way he looked at Ginny and Ron with sadness; the way he stood with his head cocked a little to one side and his hands balled up at his sides, as if he were a small boy, unsure of himself and what he was doing. Where had I seen this look before…? Years ago, probably…- when I had snuck into Moaning Mrytle's bathroom and seen Malfoy standing by the sink, staring at it a few days before the death of Dumbledore.

This was confusing me. How could Blaise pick up so many of Draco's traits?

"Blaise," I started, wanting to bring him back to me, but stopped when his face twisted in pain.

He collapsed yet again, writhing on the floor and pounding and clawing at his head just like he had done earlier on.

I ran to him, and wrapped an arm around him while my other arm stroked his cheek gently, soothing him a little.

Harry was trying to say something about be careful of him, but half of what he was trying to tell me was being drowned out by Blaise's agonized cries and groans.

"No!" Blaise shouted, his voice echoing through the cracked stone walls of the dungeon.

What was he talking about?

And suddenly, his body went rigid and he was screaming silently, the pain so intense that no sound was coming out.

I hugged him tight and squeezed my eyes shut, screaming inwardly with him.

Sharply, he let out the breath he was holding, and lay still in my arms, breathing heavily.

I waited patiently for him, wiping the tear that was threatening to come out from one of his closed eyes, and stroking his hair gently.

Finally, he opened his eyes.

There was a tinge of red in the sliver, both weary and furious at the same time.

"How are you feeling?" I whispered.

He scrunched up his face slightly, as if he was trying not to cry. "Fine."

"What happened?"

His gaze flickered between telling me the truth and lying, and he sighed, turning away from me. "Nothing."

He got up and pushed me away- not so violently this time, and headed for the exit.

"Where are you going?" I asked, hoping he would give me an answer.

He slowed to a halt.

Not looking back, he suddenly said, his voice softer than ever, "Draco's coming."

And he was gone.

**Oh goodness, I REALLY have to stop writing so much because my exams are so near! So screw! Oh no!**

**Anyway, as I've said, this is just a transition chapter so it's fine if you guys wanna review next chapter instead. ALTHOUGH I would be REALLY REALLY HAPPY if you guys review this chapter too **

**BY THE WAY, I HAVE TO ASK YOU A VERY VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION- IT HAS TO BE ANSWERED, OKAY? PRETTY PLEASE? BECAUSE THE REST OF MY STORY DEPENDS ON IT! **

**HERE IT IS: ****DO YOU LIKE DRACO OR BLAISE MORE IN THIS FIC?**

**Please drop me a review or PM- even a one- worded review with either Blaise's or Draco's name is fine! **

**THANKS SO MUCH GUYS :D *hugs and kisses***

**P.S. Please tell me what about my story is not nice! I appreciate constructive reviews too, because I know my writing kinda sucks sometimes, especially when I'm in a bad mood... Ahh okay I'm having an insecurity- attack right now.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I've missed you all so much! **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They have really brightened my day(s)! **

**Oh no, I don't know what I'm talking… I've got a fever, you see, so my mind's kinda in a whirl and I can't think properly. Oh, just a warning- there's this particular section in my story where the grammer is screwed up. I can't think straight so I have no idea how to fix it… please excuse me. **

**I'm so sorry I haven't replied to all your reviews and PMs yet! The day my exams are over will be the day I glue myself to my computer and reply you all! Right now, I'm under tremendous stress (omg) because my exams are in 12 days. 12 days! *panics***

**Anyway, I am really touched by all your reviews and messages, and so, I'd like to present you with Chapter 16! **

**I know my grammer isn't perfect and I do shudder when I read some of the grammatically screwed up portions of my story, but thanks so much for sticking on. Really! **

**Chapter 16**

I huddled close to Harry, keeping an eye on Ron and Ginny in case they woke up. They looked so pale and frail as they lay so vulnerably on the cold, hard stone.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Harry asked, his voice low.

I nodded resolutely. "Trust Draco, Harry."

He was silent for a moment, his eyes trained on Ginny's bruised face. "Whatever you told me- I still can't believe… I mean- why Malfoy?"

Because he was perfect. And because I had tried, but I could not stop myself from loving him. Oh Draco…

I could feel my heart fluttering at the thought of him- his pale gold hair and deep blue eyes…

"Malfoy's disgusting!" Harry concluded, bringing me out of my reverie.

I sighed inwardly. I had expected a response somewhere along these lines. During the fifteen minutes we had been left alone, I had filled Harry in on my life. He seemed relatively calm, but I knew better. Once he really registered the fact that Draco and I were… _together_, his emotions would go haywire and that would be the time for Draco and I to run.

_Together_… Draco and I were together.

Despite the awkward scene, I felt ridiculous joy bubbling from within me.

Hiding my smile, I ignored his question. "Draco's coming."

Footsteps echoed down the hallways, quick and purposeful.

"Ahh, I see our little beauty is ready." Rang a venomously smooth voice.

A few seconds later, the vampire- leader appeared, wearing a long, billowy black robe and his thin band of gold. He reminded me a little of Lucius Malfoy, with his long, flowy blonde hair parted in the middle. Only, he had an unnaturally smooth complexion and his yellow cat- like eyes glowed an eerie red. I was _sure_ he was an ancient, and that meant it would take a lot more than just a few curses to kill him.

He entered our cage and I could feel the cold air grow even colder as he advanced towards us.

"You may call me Master Arie." He said, holding out a hand to pull me up from my crouched position. He had on an enchanting smile that could possibly have melted my heart had I not known he was a vampire- and if I had not seen Draco's smile.

Ahh, Draco's sweet sweet smile, the smile that usually turned a grin hung crookedly and adorably on his handsome face…

My thoughts snapped back to the present and I sent him a glare that was as venomous as his voice, stubbornly keeping my hands to myself.

The smile faltered slightly, although it was still plastered on his face, and there was a touch of anger in his eyes now.

He cast a meaningful glance at Ginny and Ron.

Hurriedly, I took his hand, which was surprisingly warm.

"That's better." He smiled again.

"What do you want?" I hissed, gritting my teeth as I tried to hide my fear.

There was, I noticed, a trickle of blood on his lips, just below where his fang peeped out from under his upper lip.

He gazed at me, circling me and looking me from head to toe.

I stuck out my chin defiantly, and stared right back at him.

He stopped when he was right in front of me, and held his chin thoughtfully. "So pretty, and such an attitude." He murmured, smiling greedily.

I'd normally blush at such a compliment on my looks- which I honestly didn't think much of, actually- but the way he was eyeing me made me want to bolt and scream and get as far away from him as possible.

His right arm reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair away from my face in what I suppose was meant to be an endearing gesture. Reflexively, I swatted his hand away.

Which was a mistake.

I screamed and cradled my left hand, which had cracked loudly upon contact with his skin.

A split- second before my left hand had hit him, he had used his free hand to snap it- YES. He bloody snapped my left arm.

Merlin's balls!

Argh, I shouldn't be so vulgar but-

OWWWW DAMN IT OWWWWWWW!

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Harry shouted, although not much of a voice came out due to the state he was in.

Arie laughed loudly, throwing his head back. "Don't think so much of yourself, little girl." He yelled at the top of his lungs, still laughing manically.

I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming as I fell to the ground, resting my snapped arm on the flat floor. OH MERLIN'S BLOODY FUDGED- UP BALLS IT HURT.

My eyes caught a flash of silver as I glanced up warily.

Blaise was standing by the entrance of the dungeon watching me, his face emotionless.

_Help me_… I begged him silently.

He sneered, but raised his wand.

In an instant, the pain escalated to a horrifying level, before it vanished completely. My arm was completely fine.

Aries curbed his laughter, and swerved to face Blaise.

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO DO THAT?" He screamed, reminding me of a spoiled little brat.

Blaise was indifferent, his face the same emotionless mask. "I don't need your permission."

There was a gust of wind, and in a second, Blaise was sent crashing into a wall and held up by the collar of his robe by Arie. "You will do as told." He snarled at Blaise, and I could see from his profile that his cat- like eyes were ablaze.

Blaise looked right back at him with an intensity so great it caused the fully grown vampire to stumble back a little, removing his hand from his collar like it burned. It was a look that I recalled seeing the day Ron had hit me- when Draco stopped Ginny from coming to me.

Argh, I was officially crazy over Draco. All my thoughts were inevitably linked to him. Pathetic me, I know.

"Don't touch me." Blaise growled, his voice low and dangerous and somewhat disgusted. His sliver eyes flashed menacingly. "You will do well to remember I am _not_ one of your pathetic minions."

The two glared at each other, but Arie broke it off, turning back to me, his face as dark as thunder clouds could be.

Uh- oh.

"That's enough fun for tonight." He drawled, coming nearer with a grin on his face. "Where are your two companions, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini?"

I pursed, choosing to glare at him defiantly.

"ANSWER ME!" He shouted, slapping me.

I fell to the floor from the impact but still, I kept my silence. This guy had issues.

He grinned again, and this time, walked over to Harry.

"No!" I gasped, as he took Harry up and flung him carelessly against the stone wall.

The boom of the impact resonated, and Harry fell to the floor, rolling over several times.

No no no no no! Was he alive? He looked unconscious. "Harry!"

"Hermione…" He said weakly, mustering a smile. "I'm fine… I can-"

"You can take some more?" Arie said darkly, chuckling.

"They're in the forest, near the main entrance of the castle." I said quickly, almost adding the fact that we had killed one of his vampires just so I could spite him. They'd probably have left that place by now, so they wouldn't be caught.

There was a triumph grin on his smooth features- which annoyed me greatly. "That's a good girl." He purred, coming over and taking my face in his hands.

His breath smelled sweet, except for a bloody, metallic tang.

"Bring her to my room. She's too good to waste. As for these three, keep them alive until we've managed to capture Malfoy and Zabini." Arie said to one of the hooded figures.

Wasn't Blaise right there in front of us?

Arie continued barking orders "Begin preparations for the ceremony. It won't be long until we get those two in here. And then," He laughed darkly, "The resurrection of the Dark Lord!"

"You're planning to get Voldemort back here?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Of course, you sweet little thing." He said with that stupid sickeningly sweet tone. Ugh. "Hurry up! Bring her to my room now!"

"W- what are you going to do with me?" I asked, my traitorous voice breaking at the end.

A gross smile crept onto his lips. "You'll find out soon enough."

I felt my blood freeze.

Draco- where was he?

Blaise had left the dungeon with Arie, whose laughter was still ringing in the corridors.

I struggled as some of the hooded figures took me by the arms and made their way upwards.

"In here." One of them said, and I was pushed into an open door.

I stumbled and fell forward.

Catching that familiar flash of sliver as the door closed, I reached out to stop the door with my foot.

"Please…" I pleaded.

He stared at me, his eyes not betraying a single one of his emotions. Then he turned and left, and the door was slammed shut.

I withdrew my foot, cussing. Whoever it was who had shut the door had been really violent, and had I not removed my foot in time, it would have been a pancake.

Stupid screwed asshole of a vampire! Ugh! I hate vampires!

"Come here."

I tensed up at the voice.

Trembling, I turned and saw Arie sitting on a large ornate bed, a glass of what I hoped was simply red wine in his hand.

"This is blood." He said casually, as if hearing my thoughts.

"Whose blood?" I ventured to ask.

"it'll be yours soon." He said cheerfully, although his version of cheerful seemed more like… alarmingly sadistic.

"Are you going to kill me?"

He laughed again. "No."

"W- What?"

"No, I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to marry you."

"WHAT?"

"No need to get so worked up. You see, you really have such tasty blood, so I'd like to keep you here as a human for the rest of your life. Then I'd be able to drink from you everyday." He smiled contently at whatever disgusting image he was picturing. "Not to mention, you'll have many benefits, being my wife. For one, you'll have all these servants, and pretty clothes and jewels." Here, he looked at my chest, and licked his lips. "And I'll satisfy you very well- oh very well indeed…" He said suggestively.

I turned and ran for the door, trying to turn the doorknob. It wouldn't budge.

His footsteps were nearing and I did the only thing I could think of- I drew out my wand.

At my command, it returned to its original size, and immediately, I set up a barrier between him and I.

"WHY THE HELL DOES SHE HAVE A WAND?" He bellowed, utterly pissed off.

"Stay away from me!" I warned, "Or I _will_ kill you."

He looked amused. "And just how do you plan to kill me?"

I didn't know how to kill an ancient, but I certainly knew how to stun one.

"Stupefy!" I screamed, and a bolt of red shot out of my wand towards him- but he had side- stepped it neatly.

Argh, I forgot vampires had freaking fast reflexes. This was not going to be easy.

I threw a wall of curses and hexes at him, trying in vain to hit him, but he easily dodged each one of them.

"Getting tired, my wife- to- be?"

I screamed in frustration and tried harder.

Suddenly, his eyes widened at something behind me just as he avoided a hex.

I whipped around and bumped into someone.

"B- Blaise?" I gasped, staring up into his deep sliver eyes.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and stared at Arie, a grave look on his face.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Arie shouted.

Blaise sniggered. "Change of plan. She belongs to me now."

With one fluid motion, I was lifted into his arms, and carried out of the room.

"What- what's going on?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I'm not who you think I am, Granger."

Granger?

"Then who are you?"

He smirked. "That's a secret."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why does Arie listen to you?"

"Because I'm the only one who can kill him." He said simply.

He entered a room.

It was styled according to a Slytherin- green theme. In fact, it looked almost exactly like Draco's prefect room in Hogwarts.

"Thank you." I said, as he set me down on the bed.

There it was again, that familiar smirk. It was _definitely_ a Malfoy- smirk."I think you're mistaken, Granger."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not your savior."

And with that, he pushed me down onto the bed, got on top of me, and he started tearing hungrily at my shirt.

OH CRAP OH CRAP.

**That's it! Any more guesses about this Blaise, the Blaise who isn't a vampire? (: **

**Don't worry, the mystery will soon be unraveled (: **

**Okay, so please please please review! I'm going to go lie down and rest and hope the stupid fever goes down now. A review would really help (: **

**Right then, see you all and have a nice day (: **


	18. Chapter 18

**Right, its been ages- I know. I wonder if I still have any readers… **

**Anyway, here's an extra long chapter to make up for it! Lots of action! And a few more clues on who Blaise is (; I wanted to reveal who Blaise really is but it seems I just can't do so in this chapter! Sorry, guys! Fret not! It'll be in the next chapter- I promise! **

**I miss you all so much! I'm really really busy right now so I wonn't be able to update super frequently, and my replies to all your reviews and PMs will take quite some time! I'm really sorry. I'll do my best to reply, though! Please understand! **

**Okay, enough with the talking! I don't know what you guys'll think about this chapter… thank you all so much for reading! **

**Lots and lots of love,**

**Me (;**

**P.S. Presenting… **

**Chapter 17**

"Blaise, stop!" I panicked, trying to get him off me. "Blaise!" _Rip_. "Stop it!" _Rip_. "Hey!" _Violent rip_.

My top- garments was now in shreds and I tried to cover myself by twisting over, but he grabbed my hands and crushed himself on me.

I yelped as he bit hard into my neck, then kissed it, and bit hard again on another spot.

"It hurts, Blaise, stop!" I begged.

Tears were pouring out now, as I realized the helpless situation I was in. This couldn't be the Blaise! It couldn't! Besides… he wasn't drinking my blood. He wasn't even a vampire!

His hands travelled downward and instinctively, I shrieked. "Draco!"

He stopped.

I tried to wriggle away, but he held me still. "What did you say?" He asked, his silver eyes crazed with anger.

I stared wordlessly at him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"D- Dra- co."

He narrowed his eyes, and attacked my lips with his own.

Suddenly, the door was crashed open.

There were bits of wood flying everywhere, and then, someone spoke with a voice that made warmth spurt through my body.

"GET OFF HER!" Draco roared, sending a curse right at Blaise.

In a moment, he had hurled Blaise violently onto the floor and like a enraged dragon, pounced.

I looked around, trying to find for my wand.

"Woah, Hermione. You're, err- half- naked."

Stunned, I stared at Blaise as he stood in the doorway, staring right back at me.

I turned to my right, and saw Draco sending multiple punches at Blaise who was also trying to hit Draco back.

Wait-

There was Blaise at the doorframe…

And there was Blaise on the floor…

Huh?

The Blaise at the doorframe grinned a little. "Maybe you'd like to put on a shirt first, Hermione." He suggested.

Mortified, I covered myself with the blanket and stood up, looking frantically around for any signs of my wand so that I could repair my shirt and bra.

"Here." I felt a warm body against my back, and smelled the familiar, soothing scent of Draco. Immediately, turned to him.

There was a deep frown on his face and his deep blue eyes were filled with an overwhelming amount of worry. He had taken off his shirt, exposing his perfectly toned body that seemed even paler in the dim setting of the room.

Gently but with quick, nimble fingers, he put his shirt over my head. I put my arms through the holes of his shirt and he pulled it down for me.

"Draco." I cried, although it came out more like a hoarse whisper- and grabbed him, letting my tears spill.

"Shh, I'm here, Love." He says softly, wrapping his arms around me. "The danger's not over. Pull yourself together, Hermione. We'll going to get out of here right now."

"I love you." I sobbed into his shirt.

"I love you too." He said, planting a kiss on my forehead.

I took a deep breath and gathered myself. Draco was right- the danger wasn't over.

I stepped back a little, and surveyed the room.

Blaise stood leaning against the wall by the doorway, still in his fitting muggle clothes. He was engaged in a staring contest with… Blaise, who was in robes, and lying still on the floor, apparently petrified.

"D- Draco… are you seeing two Blaises or was I hit by some spell?"

Draco chuckled. "You're seeing two Blaises. I'll explain later, dear. For now…" He trailed off, his voice hardening and his blue eyes becoming icy, as he stalked towards the Blaise on the floor.

"So you thought you would make her yours, huh?" Draco said, his tone deadly.

The Blaise on the floor shifted his glare to Draco, and sneered. "Mine, yours- what's the difference?"

Draco hissed. "I am not you. Remember that."

"Need I remind you that I 'm your-" He was interrupted as Draco used a silencing spell on him.

"Not in front of her, and not now. People change. We. Are. Different." Draco paused emphatically, ignoring the glare that was so similar to his and lifting the silencing charm. "Get us out of here."

The Blaise on the floor laughed and smirked. "What would I get in return?"

"Your freedom." Draco said coolly.

His smirk faded and narrowed his eyes. "Are you serious?"

Behind Draco, the other Blaise took a few steps forward. "Are you sure about this, Draco? It could lead to a bunch of complexities."

Draco nodded. "We'll deal with it when the time comes. Arie has built a huge army. He's the only one who can get us out now."

I stared at them all, utterly confused.

A loud crash echoed in the hallway.

"Decide. Now." Draco snarled, pointing his wand at him.

The Blaise on the floor seemed to consider for a moment, before he nodded. "Fine."

With a wave of his wand, Draco released him from the binding spell and he got to his feet, dusting his clothes, his silver eyes as hard as Draco's. "So what's the plan?"

The other Blaise- the one in muggle clothes- sighed deeply. "Change of plan then. It seems I'm unable to apparate around this place anymore. I'm sure you still can, though?" Upon the answering nod from his look- alike, Blaise continued. "Go to the dungeons, and bring Potter and the Weasels out through apparition. We'll hold out until you can come back for us, and in the process, we'll kill Arie so he and his fellow vampires don't come after us. We'll be around this part of the castle."

His look- alike nodded and disappeared with a crack.

"Come, Love." Draco said, grabbing my hand. I accio-ed my wand and together, we left the room.

I realized why we were undisturbed. In the middle of the corridor stood two enormous dragons made of ice, each facing a different direction and guarding the room ferociously. Around them flew smaller dragons that attacked the vampires by biting their heads off or shooting sprays of white- hot sparks at the never- ending horde of vampire. Baby dragons. From all the research I had done on dragons, I knew cubs were the most lethal. They were more agile, wilder, and uncontrollable. And they were currently attacking the hordes of vampires _very_ aggressively, guided only by their instincts and bloodlust.

The number of vampires seemed to be increasing, though, and they were pushing the dragons slowly but surely backwards, leaving a trail of dead vampire bodies in their wake.

"Not good." Blaise murmured.

Suddenly, Draco pushed me back hard so that I hit a wall, and stooded guardedly in front of me, wand pointing upward.

"Ah, Draco, ever observant, I see."

I looked up and shuddered. There stood Arie, hanging upside down, with his feet somehow attached to the ceiling. His cat- like eyes were no longer yellow but a nasty, glowing red, and he had on a gruesome smile that sent chills up my back.

Deftly, he leapt down and stood in front of Draco, still grinning. Blaise whimpered a little, and stood by the wall, cowering.

"Blaise, are you alright?" I whispered to him.

His silver eyes were wide with fear as he stared at Arie, trembling slightly, and he did his best to press himself against the wall as if he were trying to go through the wall and away from Arie.

"I can't fight him. I can't fight an ancient. There's some magic that's affecting me and-" A sharp wince broke off his terrified whisper.

"Draco, let me get to him." I said.

Draco leaned forward a little, freeing me from the wall behind so that I managed to reach out to Blaise. I pulled him here. "Blaise." I said, hugging him tight. He buried his head in my hair and whimpered again like a small boy.

Arie let out a laugh that rang through the area. "Your dragons, I assume, Draco? They're holding out quite well. It's very impressive. Leaves me wondering if you have any energy left in you to fend me off."

Draco growled but Blaise whimpered again, as if he had been hit. "I can fend you off, alright."

"Oh really?"

Arie pounced, but bounced against an invisible shield. He snarled, baring his fangs in an aggressive way and pounced again, only to be hit in the chest by a spell that sent him flying into a wall, leaving a huge dent.

"Non- verbal spells, Draco? Spells that don't have to be aimed but hit their target regardless? Where'd you learn such dark, ancient magic from, boy?" Arie said in a musical, unaffected voice, picking himself up.

"Draco, be careful." I said, and he gave me the tiniest of nods, eyes trained on his target.

"I suppose you know that when Blaise- the Blaise you've not infected with that filthy venom of yours- comes back, he'll finish you off with that incantation while I guard him from your attacks."

Two more dragons appeared with a swarm of cubs, and Draco smirked.

Arie's unaffected front snapped and he hissed primitively, crouching low in preparation for an attack. "I'm not going to die!"

Arie' attack was deflected by an invisible shield.

I held my breath as he tried again and again to break through Draco's barrier.

Draco sent another spell that hurled him into the wall again, creating- not a dent, but a hole.

Arie groaned slightly, but stood up again. He stopped suddenly, as if he an idea had entered his mind, and he smiled triumphantly. "You forget, Draco, I'm a vampire _and_ a wizard."

With a crack, he disappeared.

Draco swore, and looked around frantically.

I let go of Blaise, and held my wand out, looking around for any signs of Arie.

There was a manical laughter ringing through the corridor.

Crack!

I whipped around and froze, as I met a pair of red, cat- like eyes right before me.

A spell left Draco's wand, but Arie was too fast. With his vampire reflexes, he grabbed my arm and apparated.

My head was spinning, when I found myself on the other side of the barrier, facing Draco. There was something warm and stone- like behind me and with a start, I realized it was Arie.

"What say you now, Draco- boy?" Arie sniggered.

He had an arm snaked tightly around my waist, pinning my arms against my body, and my body to his. His other arm was on my head, pushing it to one side so that my neck was exposed and right under his sharp, venom- coated fangs. Uh- oh.

A glance at Draco made my heart cry out in pain. He was rooted to the spot, his body tense and- for a moment- almost unguarded. His face was expressionless but his wide electric blue eyes betrayed the immense fear in him as he stared at us, unmoving.

"Get your dragons away first, Draco. And then we'll talk." Arie hissed.

Draco didn't react.

I yelped as Arie pulled my head even more to the side. "Or I'll bite her."

Draco started to breathe again, although his breathing was shallow. With a swish of his hand, the dragons vanished.

The vampires swarmed around us, taking Draco and Blaise. All was silent, except for Blaise's muffled cries of pain as he was curled up on the floor hugging himself, held in place by several vampires. He looked as if he was under the Crucio- curse.

"Stop, Arie. I'll give myself to you! Just let them go!" I gasped. "Please!"

"That's not how it works, my dear." Arie said sweetly, before turning to Draco, whose arms were held firmly behind his back by two vampires. His wand was lying on the floor with Blaise's, but his blue eyes flashed angrily at Arie as if they could be a weapon. "You've ruined my plan, boy. I've to re- capture Potter and the Weasley now, but no matter. I've got the girl and I'm going to make her my wife."

Draco's face drained of colour. For a moment, his eyes found mine, and I tried to project all the love I felt for him through my eyes.

His gaze softened and he looked almost- vulnerable.

"You're so different from your father, Draco. I watched you grow up, and I never thought it'd come to this. It seems you've grown up from being a coward." Arie said, amused, the musical tone back in his voice. "Or is it her? Would you return to being a coward if I take her away, and make her mine?"

Draco's teeth clenched audibly, and despite his effort to keep his emotions in control, I could see the slight contortion of his face that was a much smaller reflection of the anguish and desperation he was going through. It made my heart crack and bleed and sent waves of pain were rolling through my body, wetting my eyes with hot tears.

There was a ruffle of robes, and I blinked, to clear my vision, and the vampires parted slightly to create a pathway towards us.

"No!" I cried out, when two vampires brought in an unconscious body that had dark bronze hair. His robes were bloody and torn.. "Blaise!" I cried, and screamed in pain as Arie twisted my body.

Arie laughed. "It looks like I've crushed your only hope. Don't worry, Draco. I'll treat her well. I'm sure you know what marriage means to me. The only pain she'll have to go through would be the daily bite, and the extraction of the venom." Draco's large blue eyes had become dark, resentful slits that were burning holes through Arie. "She'll enjoy her married life- oh, especially when I take her to bed-"

"She's mine!" Draco hissed, and Arie smiled satisfactorily.

"And now, you will have the honour of witnessing her first bite."

Draco struggled vainly against the grasp of the vampires, and a third vampire had to step in to hold him in place.

I felt Arie's cool breath on my neck- his sugar-sweet breath with its metallic tang. And then, his teeth grazed my skin lightly. I closed my eyes so that I wouldn't see the pain and tears in Draco's eyes. This was it.

"I love you, Draco." I whispered.

Draco was shouting, Blaise was screaming in pain- and Arie plunged his teeth in.

Everything drained out, as I became acutely aware of the pain in my neck. It was a pain more intense than the pain I had felt when Draco had extracted the venom from Blaise's bite.

I vaguely heard Draco's voice, and suddenly, I couldn't move.

The pain had disappeared, along with Arie, and I felt as if I was suspended in… in a really really cold block of ice.

Which was, apparently, the case, I realized, when I opened my eyes.

Time seemed to have come to a stand- still. I couldn't move, and everything had a blue- ish tint as I looked through the ice. Everyone- everything was encased in ice, except for a small sphere, where Draco lay on the ground, panting hard.

He tilted his head and his eyes roamed the ice, until they met mine.

_Draco!_ I tried to call out, but I couldn't move. What was happening?

Draco stretched out his hand towards me, and closed his eyes, frowning in deep concentration.

I felt the ice around me starting to warm a little, and slowly, it melted, lowering me gently to the ground.

Freed, I ran to him and cradled his upper half. He was still breathing hard and his body was limp.

"Hermione…"

His voice was almost inaudible.

"Draco, hang in there. We'll get out of here right now."

"Don't cry."

He lifted his hand towards my face, but he made it about three inches off the floor, before he dropped it like it weighed a ton.

I wiped my tears away. "Don't move. I'll figure something out." I said, trying my best to control myself.

He frowned. "Blaise."

A minute later, Blaise was out of the ice and kneeling beside us, on the floor. I couldn't stop crying n0w. He looked so weak, so fragile, and his beautiful blue eyes looked as if they were slightly… fogged, although he was trying hard to fight the fog away.

"How do we get out of here?" I asked Blaise.

"I'd blast us through this but I don't think any spell will work against that ice." Blaise said.

"Apparition. Get the other Blaise out!" My voice sounded higher and shriller.

"He's not here anymore. He's… he's gone." Blaise said, looking around.

I screamed in frustration. "DO SOMETHING! ANYTHING!"

I shot a blasting spell upwards, but the spell disappeared into the ice, having no impact whatsoever. I shot another one at the floor below us and succeeded in destroying the floor, only to reveal another pool of ice right below it. What was this ice, anyway?

I felt something cool touch my fingers. Draco. He's body was cooler than usual, which was thoroughly freaking me out.

I turned back to Draco, desperate. "Don't lose consciousness, Draco."

"But… I'm so… sleepy." He whispered.

"Don't." I begged, my voice, like Draco's, almost inaudible because of all the emotions I was trying to hold back. "I can't live without you."

I blinkeed again, trying to clear my vision from the fresh wave of tears.

His deep blue eyes lit up as they gazed into mine, and a shadow of my favourite smile- the smile just for me- took its place on his beautiful face.

"Hermione, did you by any chance pack some energy- replenishing potions?" Blaise asked suddenly.

"Of course." I snapped, "-OH."

I reached into my secret pocket and found a small bag. I took it out and opened it. Latched onto it were tiny vials of potions I had deemed essential. I tapped the black bag with my wand and said "Energy- replenishing potion."

Immediately, five vials detached themselves from the black cloth and suspended themselves in mid- air.

I took one vial, shook it gently, and uncorked it.

"Draco. Drink this." I said.

Blaise support Draco's weight and pushed his head up slightly, and I poured the colourless liquid into his mouth.

"Is one enough?"

"I think we should give him everything."

"But we learnt that the maximum the human body can take is two."

"Hermione, that's a bloody textbook. This is reality. Give him everything."

Something about the way Blaise's eyes flashed angrily at me and the firmness of his tone told me not to argue, and hesitating, I gave Draco all five vials of the potion.

We watched Draco, as his face regained some of its lost colour, and a little sparkle danced in his eyes.

"Draco, are you feeling better?" I asked, holding on tightly to his hand.

"Only will if you kiss me, Hermione." He said, a smile playing on his lips.

I wanted to laugh and cry and hit him all at the same time. "Idiot." I muttered, before bending down to place a soft kiss on his lips.

'Would you like a kiss from me too, Draco?" Blaise said in a high- pitched voice, fluttering his eyelids.

Draco made a face and I burst into a peal of giggles.

Blaise smiled, and punched Draco lightly in the arm. "I've got the brooms. Blast us a way out of here, mate."

Draco's face became serious. "I'm not sure if I can do it."

"Try, Draco. We need to get you to the hospital." I pleaded.

He nodded.

His fingers found his wand, and he pointed it directly above us. I realized there was no incantation or whatsoever to what he was doing. He was using magic by harnessing the power of his emotions- which could be very dangerous sometimes- judging by the intense look on his face.

Slowly, the ice began to disappear right above us, creating a small dent.

"Blaise, make a shield." Draco said.

Blaise nodded, and created an invisible shield above us.

With a cry of determination, Draco straightened his arm and almost lifted himself off the ground. There was a sound like the rumbling of thunder, and all of a sudden, everything above us collapsed, missing us only because of the shield Blaise was doing his best to hold up. I grabbed on to my wand to help him with the shield, knowing the debris weighed tons.

When everything became more stable, Blaise took out the brooms as I held on to our shield in case anything else decided to collapse.

"I'll take Draco. You fly right below us to keep the shield over us, okay?"

Draco was limp again.

"Okay."

I hate flying.

Nevertheless, I mounted my broomstick as Blaise got on, holding Draco tightly against him.

Draco was looking all pale again, and I was doing my best not to freak out.

Making sure my shield was stable, I nodded at Blaise, and we began ascending, flying slowly so that Draco's body could acclimatize, since the top of the castle was fairly high up.

The flight was uneventful, and we landed at the edge of the forest, where Harry was waiting for us. There were a group of aurors behind him.

"Who asked them here?" Blaise asked sourly.

"I did." Harry said firmly, before rushing to me and giving me a big hug. "'Mione, are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure, Harry." I said distractedly, gently pushing him away and making my way over to Draco.

"Draco, wake up." I said, shaking him lightly.

His eyes fluttered open. "I'm awake." He managed, his voice s0 soft I had to strain myself to hear him.

"Three severely injured people, and three other people with minor injuries. We need medi- help now." One of the aurors said, sending a patronus bearing his message.

In minutes, three coaches drawn by some flying creatures soared from the skies and touched the ground near us. Medi- witches and wizards streamed out. One of them levitated Draco into one of the coaches, and laid him on a bed.

"Draco, whatever you do, stay awake, okay?" I begged, clutching on to his hand.

"For you, Love." He whispered, his electric blue eyes looking intently at me, half-closed.

Blaise and I got into one carriage, and the medi- witch escorting us closed the doors.

"Wait!" Harry called out. "Hermione! You've got to go with Ron! I'm going with Ginny and there'll be no one to accompany Ron!"

"I CAN'T! I'LL SEE YOU LATER, HARRY. WE NEED TO GO _NOW_." I turned to the driver. "Hurry, he's not in a good condition. Please."

The driver nodded and up we flew, leaving a stunned Harry behind. I vaguely felt a twinge of guilt, but everything faded as I looked at Draco, willing him to stay awake.

"Hermione, look." Blaise nudged me.

Flustered and afraid Arie had caught up with us, I swerved out of the window searching for any signs of-

WOAH.

So that was why Draco was in such a critical state.

The castle was a huge fortress that stretched miles. Right now, the entire castle was encased in thick, electric- blue ice the colour of Draco's eyes. In the light of the rising sun, it glittered and gleamed like an enormous diamond half- buried in the ground, with light dancing off its thousands facets.

"Draco, look." I gasped.

There was silence.

"Draco?"

He didn't stir.

"Draco!"

**Phew. That was not an easy chapter to write, I assure you! **

**Good, bad? Please tell me, and I'll make my next chapters even better! (: Honestly, I'm not too happy with this chapter and I'm super missing the sweet Draco-Hermione parts! What do you think? (:**

**Please review! It really helps me update faster! **

**Thank you so much to my reviewers, especially those who have reviewed almost every chapter! I love you guys lots lots lots and I wish you all the best- and a happy day (: opps, not 'a' happy day, but MANY happy days! Hahaha yeah I'm a little high now- no idea why…**

**See you in the next chapter! (:**

**PLEASE REVIEW HEEHEEHEE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! I've missed you all, especially my dear reviewers! THANK YOU SOO SOO MUCH! (special thanks to all of you reviews who have disabled PMs so err i can't reply you)**

**I got way less reviews for the previous chapter... are you guys angry with me? O: or was that chapter just, well, sort of a filler chapter not worth a review? its totally fine, actually, if you've no time to review or can't be bothered to! I understand! Just wondering, though... **

**Once again, I'm so sorry for the slow update. School's out for the kill, and honestly, I'm starting to lose inspiration for this story. You know, sort of like if you eat too much chocolate cake, you'd start to kinda dislike it. Oh- LAW OF DIMINISHING MARGINAL UTILITY/RETURNS. Economics.**

**OMG. See what school has done to me? *clutches head and pulls a few strands of hair out***

**Oh, so I wanted you guys to know, I've started writing another story (to solve the problem of inspiration loss), titled Tears and Love. Have a read, if you're free and tired of waiting for this story? I'm trying out a new style of writing for Tears And Love so I'd really appreciate it if you could perhaps tell me what's good and what's bad! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! **

**Anyway, thanks so much, all of you! When I was down, you guys made me smile. I hope I can make you smile too! (:**

**Chapter 18**

'HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER,

If you are reading this- although I strongly suspect you'd be too busy with your DEAR DRACO to actually bother about us- great.

Ginny and Ron aren't totally fine, but they're in a stable condition for now, and have awakened. They are extremely disappointed by your absence, and Ron thanks you for being the best girlfriend in the world (do note the sarcasm).

Well then, I suppose I shouldn't take up any more of your time, since you have to spend it worrying and fussing over your DEAR DRACO.

Harry.'

I sighed, and closed my eyes, leaning against the wall.

No, I'm _not_ going to cry. I won't; I mustn't.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked, coming over with two cups of some warm drink. He passed one to me, and I took it gratefully.

"This." I shoved the note into his hand.

His read through the note, before he crushed it. "So much for good friends."

"No. I'm a bad friend, I know. But, Draco…"

He sat down beside me, and put an arm comfortingly around my shoulder, pulling me against him.

"Blaise, we shouldn't be-"

"We're just friends, Hermione. Best friends, in my opinion. I… understand."

I looked up into his pained silver eyes. "I'm sorry, Blaise. I love you, but…"

"But you don't love me the way you love Draco. It's okay, Hermione. After seeing how you and Draco are together, I… I know."

He pulled me in again, and this time, I gave in and snuggled against his chest. Blaise smelled nice, sort of like fresh mint and morning dew, but I missed Draco's sweet, intoxicating scent.

"I wonder when Draco's going to be out of danger. It's been two hours." Blaise said, his voice sounding distant. It was an echo of my thoughts. Were the healers really doing their best for Draco, an ex- death- eater supposedly turned good? Yes, I had used all my power- even abusing my status as a war- heroine- to get him the best healers, but was that enough?

"Maybe you should reply Potter." Blaise suggested, still stroking my hair. His touch comforted me, but there was something about the way he stroked my hair… It didn't sooth me or calm me or make me feel safe and in absolute bliss, like Draco's touch does.

Draco, please be okay.

"Yeah, okay."

He conjured a piece of paper and a quill, and I start penning down my thoughts, using Blaise's lap as a table.

"Err, are you sure you want to send that, Hermione?" He chuckled.

I re- read my note.

'Harry Bloody Potter,

I read your damn note.

Of course I care about Ron and Ginny- oh, and POSSIBLY you, but now that I've read your letter, any love I've had for you three has fizzled up. So, go away and don't ever talk to me again.

I hate you, and I hate the world.

H.G.

p.s. Do your own homework from now on, you idiotic blocks of wood.'

"Maybe not." I conceded.

Blaise conjured another piece of paper, and I re- wrote my letter.

'Dear Harry,

I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.

I love you all- you, Ron and Ginny. Really, how could you doubt me after what we've gone through together?

I'm just a confused, broken muck right now. I really didn't mean to do what I did, but please understand. What I feel for Draco- it's indescribable, and I just reacted without thinking.

Please understand, Harry.

Love,

Hermione.'

"That's better." Blaise smiled.

I smiled back. "Thanks."

"The owl's still there."

I attached the note to the owl, and sent it back to Harry.

Several minutes later, a note was sent back.

'We love you too, Hermione.'

I hugged Blaise, feeling much better, and I felt him hug me back.

"You're really nice to hug, Hermione. I'd like to have a teddy bear like you on my bed every night."

I laughed. "A teddy bear? Gee, thanks, Blaise! I'm so honoured!" I said in a mocking, sarcastic tone.

"There, you look so much better smiling. Worry brings wrinkles!"

He made a funny face, and we laughed together, although the vast pool of worry still lurked beneath all my thoughts.

"Mr. Zabini? Ms. Granger?"

I shot out of my seat and nearly tripped in my attempt to run to the healer. Thankfully, Blaise caught me in time.

"How is he? How is he?" I cried.

"Mr. Malfoy is in stable condition now. Did he perform some kind of magic that required a huge amount of energy?" She questioned.

Blaise and I exchanged a look, and shook our heads simultaneously.

The healer looked at us suspiciously. "Well, if he did, try to make sure he never does it again. Whatever he did almost cost him his life, and it was not easy to bring him back to safety."

"Can we see him now?" I blurted, and bit my lip, afraid I would say something rude again.

The healer smiled. "Yes, _please_. Mr. Malfoy is throwing a tantrum, demanding your presence. I hope you understand why his request was denied. We had to- oh, young love." I heard her say resignedly, as I dashed towards Draco's ward, not waiting for her to finish, Blaise at my heels.

"Thank you!" I called over my shoulder to the healer, before crashing into the door, nearly taking it off its hinges.

Inside, I paused a little, as the healers pointed their wands at me, startled.

"HERMIONE!"

My angel- standing beside the bed wearing a hospital gown and with his pale golden hair tousled in a messy but very attractive fashion. His deep blue eyes bored into me and shone with such radiance and exuberance that I felt as if I could fly with all the happiness emanating from him.

"DRACO!"

I ran to him and threw my arms around me, hugging him to me as tightly as I could, allowing the tears to flow freely now. I buried my face in his neck, and took deep breaths, breathing in his delicious scent.

"I love you." I cried.

"I love you too." Draco said, his voice shaky and a little hoarse.

Was he… crying? Heehee!

"Oh, young love." Someone sighed.

"That was the most violent intrusion-"

"Oh forget it. Just look at the two of them." Another person hushed.

I pulled back slightly so that I could look up at him. He was smiling _my_ smile, and looking like the most beautiful person on earth.

"Draco." Blaise said awkwardly.

Reluctantly, I stood to one side so that Draco could share a brotherly hug with Blaise, and exchange a few words.

"Tanya told me you were throwing a tantrum." Blaise chuckled softly.

"Yeah. She wouldn't let the two of you come in." Draco said sourly. "At least she agreed not to inform my parents."

Draco's knees buckled, but Blaise caught him and stabilized him. Draco was still weak.

"Draco, maybe you should get into bed." I suggested.

He pouted unconsciously. "Only if you join me." He muttered cheekily, but got on anyway.

There was a knock on the door, and Blaise answered it.

Two aurors came in.

"Good afternoon. We would like to ask the three of you some questions regarding the incident that took place this morning, and we would deeply appreciate your cooperation." One of them said.

"Go away." Draco said tightly, and I glared at him.

"Of course." I smiled apologetically.

* * *

><p>Hours later, after repeated questioning without the company of Draco and Blaise, I was freed. Professor Bumblebee- err, I meant, Professor… what was my headmaster's name again?-<p>

"Professor Catacall." Draco greeted from behind me.

Right.

"Professor." I said too.

I turned and saw Draco staggering a little as he made his way towards us on shaky legs. Quickly, I ran to him and put myself under his arm to support him.

He chuckled a little. "I think Blaise would be a better walking stick."

I pretended to be hurt. "Get off me then!"

He leaned in and, with his breath tickling my ear, whispered "Never."

His low husky voice sent a chill up my spine and I gulped in anticipation at the wicked things his deep blue eyes were promising me.

He winked, and carried on as if nothing had happened.

By this time, the headmaster had reached us and was now eyeing us somewhat… warily.

"Are you two… feeling alright?"

Draco smiled. "We're just a little tired and shocked, professor."

The professor nodded distractedly, before saying "This way. The head-auror would like to have a word with you. Mr. Zabini is already there."

* * *

><p>"So this is my doing?" Draco half- gasped, awe-struck.<p>

The head-auror- Lucas, as we were told to address him as- smiled gently, although his blue eyes were as serious as ever. "Yes."

"I'm brilliant."

I rolled my eyes and resisted a grin. Trust Draco to be egoistic. Then again, encasing such a huge fortress in indestructible ice was brilliant.

We were standing y the edge of the forest- Lucas, Blaise, Draco and I- admiring the diamond Draco had made. It was a terrifying yet amazing feat.

"As head and leader of all the aurors, I would like to invite you, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini, to be part of our team; to be an auror." Lucas said. He waited for their flabbergasted, happy faces, which didn't come.

There was an exchange of stares full of suspicion, and they muttered darkly in each other's ears, before they faced Lucas again, both hands at their backs and a polite smile on their faces.

"We really appreciate the offer." Blaise said.

"But with all due respect, we will have to reject it." Draco continued.

"And if you'd like to know why,"

Oh no, I knew where this conversation was heading to.

"It's because the house of Slytherin has not produced an auror for a hundred years,"

"And we don't intend to break such a tradition,"

"Nor would we like to be slaves to society."

"Like you." Blaise muttured, and a signature smirk appeared on their faces.

I glared at the two of them.

"And if you must know,"

There was more?

"Aurors always scre- OW! HERMIONE!"

Draco shot a glare at me, which turned into a gulp and a sheepish grin upon catching sight of my expression.

Lucas smiled tightly. "It's alright. I understand, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini." He turned to me. "Ms Granger, are you sure you wouldn't like to re-consider your decision to be a healer and not an auror?"

I smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Lucas, but I've seen enough violence to last a life-time. Besides, being a healer- it's my dream."

Lucas looked rather disappointed. "Alright then, I shall take my leave. Goodbye, Ms Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini."

We waved him goodbye- well, I did anyway. Draco and Blaise smirked and offered a nod.

I felt a warm hand slip itself into my grasp, and tug gently at me.

"Where are we going?" I asked Draco.

"To find Blaise- the other Blaise."

* * *

><p>"He's really gone." Draco frowned.<p>

We had re-entered the castle from the hole Draco had blasted for our way out. The little cave of air we had been trapped in before our escape was covered in debris, which I had transfigured into feathers.

All around us were still figures of vampires embedded in the ice, including Arie himself, staring wide- eyed ahead of him.

"What's this ice?"

"I don't know."

Blaise's voice could be heard from above as he flew towards us on his broom. "Guys! I found it!"

He landed, and started talking erratically.

"Blaise, we can't understand. Slow down." I said, trying not to laugh.

Blaise took a deep breath. "Right. Well, this ice is ancient magic. The last time it was used was say a thousand years back, and all users die of energy-loss. Thankfully, magic is more developed now so we managed to save Draco."

"Get to the point. What's the ice?" Draco growled.

Blaise shot an annoyed look at him. "It rids all evil."

There was silence, as we tried to digest that.

Blaise sighed, and continued. "For example, Draco deemed Arie to be evil, so all of Arie's energy was absorbed by the ice. He's dead now."

"But how about the other Blaise? He's human…" I said thoughtfully.

Draco and Blaise exchanged glances.

Blaise nodded, and Draco pulled me into a hug, before letting his ice-blue stare bore into mine.

Something wasn't right. Draco was never this nervous around.

"So… what about the other Blaise?" I said again.

His blue eyes searched mine, before they hardened.. "He's my horocrux."

**PLEASE, if you think it's worth it, leave a review! Thanks! :D**

**P.s. I'm so sorry I didn't reply to your reviews for the previous chapter ): I'll definitely reply this chapter onward! I PROMISE! PINKY PROMISE! SORRY, SORRY, AND SORRY AGAIN! *bows frantically to you guys***

**To end on a lighter note: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone! **

**I totally rushed this, omg. **

**Warning, do not say it's cliché, okay? Because I read through it twice and thought it was a little on the cliché side, but that's how I pictured it to be, so PLEASE just err… well, I hope you accept his chapter.**

**I'm soo busy. It seems as though life's trying to suffocate me or something.**

**Anyway, enjoy! I love al your reviews, and just to let you know, I do make it a point to remember my reviewers' names (no matter how complicated they are). There, hope that made your day!(: Hope **_**this**_** makes your day! **

**P.S. Apologies for spelling horcrux as horocrux. I see now why I thought the word "horocrux" was a little weird. Hahaha!**

**Chapter 19**

I was in a dimly-lit room which had nothing but a table and a chair on it.

Someone was sitting on the chair, with his head resting on his hands, and his hands folded on the table. His shoulders were shaking uncontrollably as he sobbed and wailed painfully, each disturbing sound sending a pang of pain in me, and causing the still air of the room to reverberate.

He was Draco- with devilish hair and eyes that were squeezed tight.

I tried to touch him, but I couldn't, what with him being a memory.

There was a knock on the door, and he swerved round immediately, his wand out and his whole body standing stiff against the table.

His eyes were blood-shot and fearful, and his hands were trembling.

"It's just me. Blaise." Came a familiar voice.

"B- Blaise." Draco said, not lowering his wand, his voice breaking.

Slowly, the door was fully open and Blaise took a cautious step towards him his hands raised in the air.

"You're in love with Hermione Granger." Blaise stated calmly.

Draco gulped audibly, and relaxed, putting his wand down.

It seemed like some sort of… verification that he was Blaise and not an imposter.

"Blaise." Draco said, his voice strained. "What are you doing here?"

"Snape brought me. Said you needed a friend."

Draco's façade broke, and he collapsed onto the ground, his face contorted with anguish. "He'll kill me, Blaise! He'll kill my family and I all because I didn't have the guts to finish the old man…"

Blaise got down beside Draco, and put ahand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Snape killed the old man anyway."

Draco shook his head, sobs wracking his body. "You don't understand! I don't want to die yet! There are still so many things I want to do; still so many things I have to say to everyone- to Granger!"

My heart ached for him, this boy.

"I don't want to die so young, Blaise." He said, a desperate plea in his voice.

For a while, there was only the sound of Draco's anguished sobs, which died down gradually.

"Y- You could… find some way to live on." Blaise suggested. "Remember what we learnt the other day about the Dark Lord?"

Draco's eyes snapped open, and he swerved to face Blaise fully. "You don't mean… you want me to create a… _that_?"

The setting changed, as I was drawn into another memory.

I found myself standing in front of a door. A weird howling was coming from the inside.

"Are you sure about this?" Draco whispered.

"Positively. She's already gone mad from the Crucio curse. I'll go in to distract her and all you have to do is to come in shortly after, and avada her. The ring we'll use to keep your horocrux in will be here." He said, slipping a ring onto his finger.

"But- but I'd be killing someone!"

"Mate, it's her or _you_."

Draco paused, and his eyes became a cold, hard blue. "Her, of course."

"Okay. Don't take too long to come in, or she may have clawed at me or something. Just do it proper without thinking."

Draco nodded, his lips pursued.

Blaise disappeared into the r0om, and shortly after, so did Draco.

I followed Draco, and shuddered as I saw Neville's parents in the room. His father was sitting at one corner staring blankly at the ceiling, while his mother clawed savagely at one of the many Blaises.

Blaise had used a spell to create a whole army of visual replicas of himself, forming a circle around the woman.

She screamed and howled and tried to kill him, but the Blaises kept moving.

I shuddered, as I made out what she was screaming.

"Return my son to me! Return him to me! Bring him back!"

"He's alive!" I shouted at her, trying to calm her down- then realized I was in a memory.

The Blaises parted to form a path for Draco to enter the centre of the circle. One of them stepped out and nodded curtly at Draco.

The woman turned, and eyed Draco with wide, glossy eyes, before snarling and charging at him as a bull would at a red cloth.

"No!" I shouted, as Draco took aim. "Draco, stop!"

There was a flash of green, before _both_ the woman and the man dropped dead.

Draco was shaking violently now, and he fell into a trembling heap.

Then, he screamed.

It was a horrible scream- one that pierced right through you and made your hair stand; one that made you squeeze your eyes shut and close your ears tight to block out the blood-curling cry, not wanting to have any inkling of the pain he was going through.

It was a scream so horrible it drew more screams from the people near him- from Blaise and I.

Out of breath, I clamped my mouth shut.

Then, everything was a deathly silence.

I peeked, and saw that Draco was staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, his body motionless. It took all my effort and a strong reminder that this was just a memory from Draco's mind for me to control myself, and not run to him.

Then, I saw it- Him.

There were two Blaises.

One was lying on the floor in the same state Draco was in, while the other stared at him, afraid.

"D- Draco?" Blaise- the one standing up- stuttered.

Draco blinked, as did the Blaise on the floor.

"Yes, Blaise?" They said together, their lips moving in sync.

"We have a problem."

The two blinked again. "I know, Blaise."

There was a rush of wind, and I was pulled out of the memory.

I gagged, and held onto the nearest object- which happened to be a chair- to stabilize myself.

Draco- my angel. He wasn't perfect.

He was a monster.

"Hermione?" Said the dreaded voice.

I didn't dare to look at him, afraid he would see the fear and disgust pulsing through me at the mere thought of him.

"Hermione." Said that voice, suspiciously shaky.

Was he… crying?

I looked up, careful not to look directly into his eyes and putting on a masked expression.

"Yes?"

His gaze searched my face, and then my eyes, finding for any signs of my true emotions.

There was a brief flash of hurt in his deep blue eyes, before he turned away from me.

"I know that whatever I say now will deemed an excuse for what I did, but… I've changed, Hermione." He said softly.

My heart yearned for his touch, and urged me to touch me and hug him and kiss his sadness away, but my mind was on alert, wary of the monster that was standing in front of me.

"One last thing I've been hiding from you. I hope you won't spread this. No one knows."

He paused.

Then, he lifted the sleeve of his left arm and angled it, so that I could see the black stain near his wrist- the Dark Mark.

My breath got caught in my throat.

My angel was a devil? Was that reality?

"No…" I gasped, before I could stop myself.

He bowed his head. "I'll give you some time to think about things. Whatever decision you make, I'll respect it." He walked towards the door.

_Wait!_, I wanted to say, but I stood rooted to the spot, unable to say a thing. There were all these emotions in my mind- love, warmth, joy, horror, disgust, shock, pain, hurt… and so many more indescribable ones.

He opened the door and took one step out, before he stopped.

As he turned, his electric, ice-blue gaze found mine.

They were transparent. All those secrets that had been hidden in them were gone, and for the first time, they were startlingly clear and strangely beautiful.

"Just remember- I love you, Hermione." He said, looking right at me. "Always have, always will."

And with that, he left.

* * *

><p>I sat heavily on the chair, hot tears running down my face.<p>

It's a cheesy line. That's all. He'd probably heard it from somewhere, and he'd used it on me.

_Always have, always will_.

Well, I wouldn't fall for that.

And yet, I hadn't shuddered like I did when those silly television characters said it.

It was different.

I didn't know how, but I knew he had meant it- meant it from the deepest part of his heart.

Was I going to leave him now that I knew who he truly was?

The question shook me, and all of a sudden, the world became sharper.

I leapt up and dashed out of the door of the suite, nearly crashing into Blaise who was just about to enter.

"Sorry!" I cried, before taking off, chasing after that glimpse of pale gold hair I had seen disappearing around the corner of the doorway to the kitchen.

"Draco!" I called, running into the kitchen.

He froze, and I crashed right into him.

He stumbled and took a step backwards to steady himself, an unglamorous "Oof" coming out of his mouth.

"YOU STUPID STUPID STUPID PERSON!" I yelled, punching him manically. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

I lunged at him, and clung on to him for all I was worth, sobbing.

His body was warm and rigid against me, and I could hear the pounding of his heart as I rested my head against his chest, greedily drinking in his sweet Draco-scent.

"Hug me back, you idiot!"

He chuckled tensely, and I felt his arms wrap themselves around me slowly and cautiously.

"I won't bite." I snapped, looking up at him.

His blue eyes were confused- a rare sight.

"Did you think-" My voice broke off into a sob as another wave of emotions took over me, so I tried again. "Did you think that-"

Violent sob.

His arms tightened themselves around me, and held me closer to him.

"I love you." I choked through sobs, and buried my face in his clothes.

I felt him smile- that lovely, beautiful smile that made my heart stutter; the smile that made him look like the most handsome man on earth; the smile that he had given to me.

His face was in my hair, and he was taking deep breaths, his arms squeezing me to him.

"I love you too." He whispered.

* * *

><p>I was happy. I was so so happy. I was so extremely happy I felt as if I were flying.<p>

Here, with Draco- basking in his love and being able to love him back.

I purred contentedly, opening my eyes to let them feast upon the sight of my beautiful, lovely Dra-

Oh goodness. I _was_ flying.

Draco saw the lo0k on my face and let out a bark of laughter. He clutched on to my waist, pulling me down, but as soon as he loosened his hold, I floated up again.

I had read about this somewhere- yes, I read a lot, I know- about magical beings being so extremely overwhelmed by their emotions that they… flew.

It was dangerous, because lots of magic had to be used for flying, which was only supplied during a sudden adrenaline rush, coupled with happy emotions that lightened one's body (literally). That meant that the moment the flying person loses the 'high' he feels during this emotional rush, he'd drop like a stone.

"Draco! Help! HELP HELP HELP!"

Draco hugged me tight around my waist and nuzzled my tummy lovingly, tickling me in the process.

"Calm down, Hermione- love"

"I- I can't!"

"Bend down."

"How?"

"Bend down!"

"That look in your eyes- it's telling me-"

He growled, the grin still on his face. "Or I'll let you float up!"

With a squeak of mortification, I bent down as far as I could.

Draco turned his face up so that his lips met mine, and in a moment, I was in heaven.

Soft and warm… and oh his hands were trailing-

Oh, my feet are on the floor.

"There." He murmured against my lips.

I smiled, warmth coursing through me.

Our lips were still micrometres apart.

"Remember the time Blaise called himself a monster?"

I nodded in response to Draco's question.

"I knew he wasn't one, because a monster someone like me, and not someone infected with stupid vampire venom." He paused for a while, then continued. "I considered giving you up to Blaise, because I didn't want you to be with me, and because I was afraid of your rejection when you'd finally find out the truth." A bitter chuckle escaped from his lips. "I'm a coward, I know."

I sighed. "Oh Draco… how could Blaise ever compare to you? How could anyone in the world be compared to you?"

The sadness in his eyes faded a little.

"Draco, Draco…" I said, running my fingers through his soft gold hair. "Coward or not; monster or not; it doesn't matter. You're you, and I love you for that. You're sweet, and charming, and thoughtful, and loving, and-"

"Smart and handsome and suave and-"

"Egoistic." I concluded, grinning.

He stroked my cheek affectionately with his thumb. "One day, I'm going to propose to you, and you're going to say yes."

**To anonymous reviews, a huge big thank you. **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews(: **

**If you're free and think this is worth a review, do leave one! (; **

**Constructive comments are valued as well, but please don't be too harsh, hahaha(: **

**Thanks!~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone! Here's an update! Hope you'll like this chapter(: Not much action, but some lovey-dovey Dramione moments (:**

**Warning: I didn't re-read my chapter to check for errors! I know, you're gonna shudder when you read the errors. Sorry!**

**Chapter 21**

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered furiously, adjusting his already perfect tie.

"Yes." I whispered back just as furiously, turning to him and taking his tie. "Look, you've messed it up again." I frowned, loosening the messed up, bunched up cloth, and folding layer over layer so that what was in place was a neat, perfect knot. "There. It's better now." I smiled.

His hands touched mine, and I looked up quizzically to see him staring at me, his blue eyes soft and his full lips curved up in a gentle smile.

I tip-toed so that I could kiss him.

"I love you too." I mouthed against his lips just before I pulled back.

His smile widened, and he blinked slowly, knowingly.

"Let's go." I said.

"Wait."

"What?"

His gaze travelled down me and then back up.

Oh no, was my dress messy?

He put on an innocent, gentlemanly expression- if an expression could be describe as gentlemanly- and placed a chaste kiss on my hand.

"Allow me to adjust the lady's wear." He purred.

I tried not to laugh.

"Of course." I replied, with a little bow.

Slowly and deliberately, he began to move his hands over the dress, pretending to tuck non-existent pieces of fabric in place, sending spurts of warmth and fuzzy sensations all over me.

I gulped, and bit my lip to restain myself from… Ahem.

"I bet Krum would die to see you in this dress."

I stifled a giggle. "Is that jealousy I hear?"

He growled, then smirked. "You're _mine_."

"I believe you've made that clear enough-" He leaned in but I placed a finger on his lips. " But Hermione Granger is _not_ property."

He frowned and tried to kiss me again.

"Ah ah ah. Getting impatient, huh?"

He frowned again and glared at me with an adorable pout he'd only allow me to see.

"We're late! We shouldn't be doing this!"

He made a whiney noise, and intensified his glare.

I stared at him, and burst into laughter.

"Draco Malfoy whining and pouti- EEK!"

He chuckled.

In an instant, he had used an arm to pull me against him. His other arm was draped lazily over the back of my waist.

"Y- Your hand!" I gasped, grabbing his arm to stop him as he slid it further up my clothed thigh.

"Tell me to take it away." He whispered seductively, his eyes shimmering with unveiled lust.

I tried to gather my thoughts. "T- take it… erm…"

"Away?" He suggested.

I nodded vigorously.

Taking advantage of the distraction, he brushed my finger- which was still on his lips- away placed a full, long kiss on my lips.

I sighed contently into his mouth, and melted into his arms, as his hand continued its journey upward… Almost…

"Ahem."

We broke apart, panting.

"H- Harry." I stammered.

His green gaze was fixed curiously and a little aggressively on Draco, who rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms in a bored fashion.

"Yes?" I prompted.

Harry's gaze snapped over to me, and I flinched under his scrutiny.

"You're late." He pointed out.

Oh! The ball to welcome the students back to Hogwarts! Right.

"Let's go!"

"Wait. I'd like to have a few words with Malfoy."

I eyed Harry suspiciously.

"It'll just take a minute." He said.

I _think_ he'd meant it as an assuring tone.

Draco sneered. "I don't think I'd like talking to you though, Potter."

"Hermione, _please_ just leave us alone of a few minutes."

"You said one minute." I said reproachfully.

"Fine, one minute."

"One minute."

"Yes. You're being naggy."

"No she's not." Draco growled.

"Fine!" I said hurriedly to prevent a fight- not that I wouldn't expect one breaking out in the one minute.

I shot them both a warning glare, before stalking out, almost tripping on my dress in the process.

"Wow, Hermione, that's a really nice dress."

"Oh, Neville! Hey…"

"Why were you in a broom closet?"

[flashback]

I looked hard at my reflection.

The dress was so pretty. It was a light blue colour- the colour of Draco's eyes- with gauze around the skirt that made the dress look a little like a fairy princess outfit.

Ginny had been really kind and helped me with my hair, so that it was styled simply, yet elegantly.

I peered over at the other girls, and realized they had way nice dresses and hairdos than I did. This made my heart kinda… sink.

"Hermione, we should go now."

"But- Ow! Ginny! Let go!"

"Come on!"

I sighed, and followed the little fireball of a Weasley out of the room and towards the staircase.

I gulped. The boys would be waiting for us at the foot of these stairs. Already, we could hear the buzz of excitement from below.

"I'll go first, okay?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." I smirked. "I know you just can't wait to see Harry."

"You smirk like Malfoy."

That shut me up.

"See you." Winked Ginny, before she began to descend the stairs carefully.

Suddenly, the noise died down, leaving several gasps, and then a stunned silence.

Then, they was rancorous applause and shouts of "Well done, Harry!" or "You're a lucky man, Harry!" from the boys.

"Hermione's coming down next!" Ginny said out loud when the shouts started to fade.

Oh merlin.

With a deep breath and a quick prayer, I took to the steps.

The air was tense with an expectant silence, as I descended, step by step.

I kept my head down most of the time so that I wouldn't lose focus and lose my footing.

Thank merlin I had practiced this walk down the stairs. The heels were killing me, and the ball hadn't even begun.

Finally, I reached the last step. I released my lower lip from between my teeth, and let my shoulders relax.

Oh no, why was it still so quiet here? Was I really that weird to look at?

Suddenly, I caught a whiff of a familiar scent- Draco!

My head snapped up and immediately, I caught sight of those deep ice-blue eyes.

Everything faded away, as I stared into his beautiful eyes, feeling waves of strong emotions gush through me.

He looked amazing, clad in a black suit and the compulsory bowtie that every Hogwarts student was forced to wear. Apparently, it was to differentiate us from the other students that had been invited from other schools.

Draco's bowtie was silver.

As silly as a bowtie looked on some other boys- such as, ahem, Ron- it seemed to bring out the gentleman in Draco. Yet, those beautiful eyes were shining with mischievous, not-too-gentlemanly thoughts.

His long legs were in a casual stance, but his whole self was frozen- every fiber of his being angled towards me. His mouth was a little open.

And then, he smiled- my smile.

And I found that I was already smiling at him.

Oh no, he probably knows I'm ranting in my head.

OH NO, THE WHOLE WORLD CAN SEE US RIGHT NOW.

I felt my face turn red again, as I realized all eyes were on us.

_Draco!_ I blinked, trying to get the silent message across. _What now?_

He smirked, before striding over and placing an arm possessively around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Telling the world you're taken." He whispered, and smirked at the open-mouthed Gryffindors.

I knew what they were thinking: It's bad enough having Malfoy in the common room, and now, we find out the girl he's been waiting for is Hermione?

"Come, Love." He said to me, his voice laced with a subtle warning that I was his and solely his.

Considering the look Ron was giving me, I supposed the warning was necessary.

As we strode out of the Common Room, he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You're beautiful."

I laughed lightly. "So are you."

"Let's…" He trailed off, looking around.

"Let's what?"

"Let's have some fun." He answered, before pulling me into an empty broom closet nearby.

[End of flashback]

"Err, yeah, Neville. I just- erm- thought I'd check on… my shoes. YEAH! My shoes, they're killing me, and it's kinda embarrassing to be taking them off in the corridor, so I did it in the broom closet."

"Oh, well, good luck for the dance then." Neville said worriedly.

Sweet Merlin, there's a friggin dance?

"Yeah, err, thanks. You too."

Please just hurry and leave, Neville! Unless you'd like your night spoilt by an angry Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

Thankfully, he ambled on without asking anymore questions.

The door to the closet opened, and the two came out, faces looking solemn.

"I'll see you later, 'Mione." Harry said, before giving me a smile, then walking off.

Draco was glaring daggers at Harry's back.

"What did he say?" I asked, touching his arm to break him out of his angry trance.

Draco scowled. "He thinks he's your brother! Something about making sure I'm beaten to a pulp and worse should I mistreat you or something. The nerve!"

"Draco-"

"As if I'd do such a thing!"

"He doesn't know-"

"I hate him!"

"Draco!"

He stared defiantly at me, and I returned a stern glare.

"Draco, he _is_ like a brother to me. I don't even know where my parents are anymore."

Reluctantly, he sighed.

"Fine, he's sort of your brother. I get it. Whatever." He said sourly.

"And you're my lover. So make up with him."

"Never!" He exclaimed, horrified.

"Goodness, we're already late."

He bowed, and held out an arm. "Shall we?"

I smiled, and took it, and together, we waltzed towards the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>So we were going to announce our relationship to the world. <em>Big deal<em>, I scoffed.

"Hermione… I'd like you to know that Malfoys _never_ get nervous, let alone scared- so if you're thinking I'm-"

"I didn't say anything about you being scared, dear _Malfoy_." I tried to say, but it came out as a kind of choked croak, due to my suddenly dry throat.

"Right." He nodded. "Great."

"I suppose we should walk in now?" I said more to the closed door than to him.

"Yeah."

I nodded to the house elf standing guard outside of the door, who was pretending not to listen to us.

The elf bowed, and with the wave of a skinny arm, opened the doors magically.

"Announcing Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." It cried out.

My grip on Draco's hand tightened.

As we entered, I saw that the entire hall had their eyes on us.

Don't trip, and smile, Hermione.

"OH MERLIN!" I yelped, as I tripped on my dress.

Draco's arm was around me in a second catching me from the embarrassing fall.

Our eyes met, and as I stared into his deep blue eyes, I felt a surge of happiness.

He was here, with me.

As he smiled, I smiled, and we together, we turned to face the world.

-The world which was currently looking at us with hanging jaws and bewildered expressions. Even the musicians had stopped.

Then, like the flick of a switch, the music began again, and the crowd burst into excited chatter.

I pulled Draco to a corner, getting more and more annoyed at the adoring, flirty gazes he was receiving from the girls- especially the Beauxbaton girls.

"Stop looking at the girls!" I grumbled, catching him rolling his eyes at one of them.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Hermione, the only girl I actually _look_ at is you."

I tried to keep my grin from ruining my indignant expression. "Cheesy."

"Oh really? Then look at this."

I watched as he looked around.

A girl from Beauxbaton winked at him and blew him a kiss, before looking at me pointedly and giving me an expression that demolished my self-esteem.

Draco's face was impassive, but I saw the slight tightening of his jaw and the ice form in his eyes.

He gave her his best sneer, before pretending to gag.

She glared at him, and turned back to the six guys who were trying hard to get her attention.

I giggled, and Draco turned his amused gaze back at me, grinning like a naughty boy.

"That was mean." I said, still giggling.

"Did you see the way she looked at you? I'd said I've let her off easy."

"She just gave me the finger."

Draco's teeth clenched audibly.

"She's dead." He hissed.

"Draco, stop! What are you going to do?"

"Wait here."

He strode towards her with quick, large steps.

The boys caught sight of him and seemed to tense.

Surprised to find the attention taken away from her, the girl turned. Her eyes widened considerably as she saw the look on Draco's face, and she took a few steps back.

I sighed, and hurried after Draco.

"Draco Malfoy." He introduced himself to the boys, who nodded.

Draco smiled curtly at them, before giving a few purposeful glances at the girl.

"Gentlemen," he said in a menacingly sweet snarl, "Need I explain?"

Five of the boys nodded.

Draco's smiled politely at the five of them, before fixing an icy glare on the sixth boy.

One of the five whispered something to the puzzled sixth boy, before they nodded, and left.

By this time, I was standing a few feet away from them, perplexed.

The girl's confused features arranged themselves into a patronizing smile, before walking towards Draco.

I felt the urge to slap her as she placed a manicured hand on Draco's arm.

"I'm-"

"Get your hand off me." Draco said dryly.

She blinked, before trying to introduce herself to him again. "I-"

"I said, stop dirtying my clothes. Oh, and do _not_ give my girlfriend the finger."

Without waiting for a reply, he smirked at her and walked away.

"Draco, I'm here." I called out, and cringed a little as the girl shot me a murderous look.

He turned at my voice, and came over.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"Nothing much."

"Why did the guys leave?"

"Oh, that. No pureblood will be putting himself within a five metre radius of her now." He said simply.

"What exactly did you do?"

"Used my Malfoy status. They'd know better than to challenge the orders of a Malfoy. Oh, that will include about half the half-blood population too."

"Isn't that taking it a little too far?"

"No. Come, let's dance."

I let him pull me gently to the dance floor, and we eased into a slow, relaxing dance.

"Hey." Came a voice from behind me.

"Oh, Blaise!" I cried happily, giving him a big hug.

"You're looking _very_ pretty today." He grinned, and received a narrow-eyed glare from Draco.

"Thank you, Blaise! You're looking suave."

His silver eyes twinkled at the compliment, and he smiled.

"May I have a dance?" He asked, looking at Draco and I.

"No." Draco said immediately, and I nudged him. "Well… Still no."

"Ignore him." I said apologetically, before leaning to Draco and whispering in his ear, "Let me dance with Blaise, and I promise you a reward after this ball."

He seemed pleased. "Only if I let you dance with him?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He said, a look of satisfaction on his face. "Enjoy the dance with _my _girlfriend, Blaise."

Blaise pretending to look sour, before chuckling. "Yes, yes, Drakie."

Draco stiffened. "Don't call me that."

"Why not? It's what Pans calls you."

It was my turn to glare at Draco.

"That's absolutely untrue!" Draco responded, starting to panic a little. "I mean, its true but she's been calling that stupid name since first year and it means nothing! Don't you dare to think I have an interest in her."

This time, he really gagged at the thought.

I laughed, and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you later." He smiled at me, before leaving Blaise and I to our dance.

I looked at Blaise, and burst into another fit of giggles as I remembered how Blaise looked with his cute puppy eyes and his wand tucked behind his ear.

"So, how's everything?" He asked, as we began a dance.

"Okay, I suppose. I don't think many people approve of the my relationship with Draco."

"Well, if you decide to dump him, you have me." He teased.

"Never! I'd never dump… Oh, sorry."

"Draco's really lucky to have you." He said seriously, his eyes boring into mine, forcing me to look at him. "It's okay. I may have a thing or two for another girl."

"Really? Who?"

"I can't tell you yet. I don't know if I really like her. She's so… indescribable."

"Tell me who she is!"

"Not now, 'Mione."

I huffed in defeat.

"I'll tell you in due time, don't worry." He said, patting my cheek, and pulling away from me. "Right now, I must leave you, because I've just spotted a guy approaching her."

I looked in the direction he been staring at, but there were to many girls talking to guys to guess who he'd been looking at.

"Have fun _rewarding_ Draco, 'Mione. See you around."

I blushed. He'd heard me? How embarrassing.

No matter. For now, I just have to look for Draco and think up a nice reward for him.

**There! :D**

**Would you like to help me think of a reward for Draco?(:**

**Am I updating too slowly? I think so, right? ): I'm getting less and less inspired for this story. I think I should wrap it up soon!**

**Besides, I'm starting this other new story- a got a sudden gush of inspiration hahaha- which I'm going to start posting soon! I've never finished a story before, so can anyone PLEASE help me and erm maybe give me some ideas on how to end this story?(: **

**Also, if I've missed out replying to any reviews, I AM SO SORRY. You can scold me all you like! I know I deserve it. ): to reviewers who didn't sign in or are anonymous, I would like to express my gratitude here for taking the time to review. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU.**

**Please leave a review! I only got 9 reviews for chapter 20… (I may have miscounted, what with a messy inbox). Haha anyway, have a good day, everyone(:**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay yes I know, I've been away for ages. I'm sorry. I really am. This is a chapter just for Blaise. The next chapter will be the last and I'm almost done with it! Give me a few days! Thanks!(:**

**Enjoy!**

"Luna?"

Blaise nodded and looked away.

"Aww, is little Blaise blushing?" I grinned.

"Of course not!" He snapped.

"So… why the months of hesitation before finally telling me you like her?"

"Where's Draco?"

"You're switching topics! He's in a meeting with the prefects. Now back to what we were saying."

He huffed.

"Because… Merlin I feel like such an idiot right now."

"It could be because you are one." I pointed out, and he sent a glare at me. It was a playful glare though and my grin became wider.

"When I first told you I had a crush, it was a lie. I just did it to make you feel better for choosing Draco."

My grin fell.

"Oh."

"So I was heartbroken, to be honest. I mean, the two of us have liked you since… I don't even remember when it started. But I was quite upset. And I felt betrayed, although Draco and I had talked it out before. So I would walk around the castle sometimes just looking around and wondering if there'd ever be anyone out there who'd choose me. As a serious partner, you know. And along came _Luna_."

He smiled dreamily.

"She's different. She made me smile again- truly smile. She was like oxygen. I needed her. So I began to seek her out and confide in her. She was always there for me- in fact, sometimes, she would seek for me. And we'd just talk. I don't know how or when it happened, but we started taking about other things- about me, about her; about our dreams. You're my best friend, Hermione," He smiled at me. "But she… I don't know how to classify her. Best friend? She's definitely more than that, but how much more? And that was when I realised- merlin, I love her."

"Aww, that's lovely, Blaise."

He looked at me with sad silver eyes.

"It's impossible. She wouldn't choose me."

I frowned.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I'm a vampire. I'm not human, remember?"

"I told you not to call yourself a monster." I growled. "You are one of the cutest, kindest, sweetest boys I've ever known."

He smirked at that.

"Are you sure?"

"At least in Slytherin." I conceded. "But Luna sees things differently! I'm sure you know that already."

"I know, but recently… she's been acting differently. It' been this way for a while now, and I'm afraid I'm losing her."

"What do you mean by _differently_?"

He sighed.

"Look over there."

I looked and saw two familiar figures. Both had blonde hair, though Draco's hair was a tad more golden than Luna's.

I clenched my teeth.

I did _not_ like the way they were walking together. She was way too close to him and he seemed to be totally fine with it. MERLIN! Their hands even brushed against each other's! And she had just stopped him to brush some _non-existent_ piece of I-don't-know-what from his hair.

"Hermione, you look like a mad bull."

"Shut. Up. Blaise."

Luna started talking to Draco rather enthusiastically and Draco had this amused look. They both laughed at something she said. This irritated me _greatly_.

"Blaise, stop me from punching the two of them now."

"You sure?"

"Hurry."

Blaise sighed again.

"_Stupefy_."

* * *

><p>Where am I?<p>

"Love, are you alright?"

Soft blue eyes.

"Draco… what happened?"

"Blaise the _idiot_ stunned you. You're in my room now."

I got up, and looked around.

Blaise was sitting on a chair with his legs crossed, staring at me with laughter in his eyes.

"Blaise Zabini! You didn't have to stun me!"

"Blaise! You were lying!" Draco snarled, looking furious.

"I wasn't! She really asked me to do so!"

"I only asked you to stop me! A simple hold-Hermione's-arm would have sufficed!"

"I had to protect my own from raging, murderous bulls." He winked.

Draco looked at me with a stare that demanded an explanation.

"Draco Malfoy," I began, "If you think you're going to have an explanation, think again. I'm not telling you anything until you tell me just _why_ you were with Luna when you said you were in a Prefects meeting!"

He looked rather shocked.

"What are you saying? I wasn't with Luna! I just met her on the way to meet you!"

"Yeah right." I scoffed.

"Hermione know-it-all Granger, are you saying I'm being unfaithful and lying to you?" he said in disbelief and anger.

Oh, so he's angry now, huh? Well so am I!

"And so what if I am? You two were practically holding hands! And you were laughing at her stupid joke, whatever it was! And you two were- like that-"

I slapped my two palms together.

"-That close to each other while walking!"

The anger in is features suddenly vanished, and he smirked.

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

"W- What? NO! There's nothing to be jealous about!"

"Love, did you _hear_ what you said to me?"

"WHAT?"I snapped.

"You're angry that I laughed at her joke. And because we were holding hands although our hands just happened to brush past each other's. We weren't even-" he slapped his two palms together, "That close."

Okay, so I maybe I had thought a little too much of it.

"Still! That look she was giving you!"

"Besides, Blaise likes her."

"HOW'D YOU KNOW?" Blaise and I shouted in unison.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's _that_ obvious. At least to me. Honestly, it's the only reason I started talking to her in the first place."

He glanced at our dumbfounded expressions and smirked.

And then, the most random thought popped into my mind.

"Oh no! We have a Charms test today!"

Draco chuckled, and Blaise stared at the both of us, amazed.

"You can study all you want but I'm still going to top Charms." Draco said.

I snorted and slapped myself for doing such a disgusting thing, causing Draco to laugh more.

"We'll see." I told him. "Hermione Granger hasn't lost to Draco Malfoy yet!"

"Today, she will."

"And Blaise Zabini is just amazed at the eccentricity of the two of you." Blaise added.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise's POV<strong>

"Luna! Hey, Luna!"

To my relief, she stopped, and waited for me. What worried me was that she didn't turn around. Did she not want to see me?

I caught up with her, and stood behind her.

She still hadn't turned around.

"Well," I began awkwardly. "There's a trip to Hogs later. You… wanna go with me?"

"But Draco's helping me in Runes later."

I mentally slapped myself.

"Oh yeah, Draco said he's going for the trip with 'Mione, so he can't tutor you."

"In fact, I can't tutor you at all." Draco said, suddenly walking past us with Hermione beside him. "Blaise isn't bad in Runes. Ask him for help."

Luna looked startled, and I gave Draco a warning glare.

Hermione winked at me, and pulled Draco along. The corridor was now empty.

"Yeah, I could help you with your Runes if you want."

Hesitantly, she turned to face me, and my heart sped up even more at the sight of her pretty face and pale blue eyes.

Her face was flushed, and she looked so adorable.

"T- that would be good." She stuttered, keeping her gaze on the floor.

"Y- yeah." I gulped. "We can go to the library."

Where it'll be empty, since everyone'll be away for the trip. Merlin, this was too good to be true.

"S- So, I'll see you then."

"Yeah."

I wanted to ask her why she hadn't spoken to me for two days, but she turned and walked away.

Her footsteps stopped.

"B- Blaise?"

"Yes?" I responded immediately. Her whole face was even redder than it had been.

She looked at me, and for a moment, our eyes met, and she murmured something.

"Sorry, Luna, could you speak a little louder?"

She looked petrified, before shaking her head vehemently.

"It's nothing! I- I just wanted to say, I- I could help you in any subject you need too. After all, I'm in Ravenclaw. Not that I'm saying I'm smart or anything! I just mean… that I'd err like to help you."

I just wanted to hug her.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes! Yes yes!" I quickly said, tearing my dreamy gaze from her.

"Yeah, you could help me with… with everything, actually." So that I can spend more time with you. "And we could make this a weekly thing, you know?"

Please, please say yes, Luna.

"Yes, we could."

What had she been murmuring? I thought I heard something like… Oh merlin, had I heard her say _I like you_?

No no no no no! I just screwed up my chance! But I thought she liked Draco!

As I stared at her retreating form, I could help but call for her.

She stiffened, and turned, looking at me with large doe eyes.

Merlin, help me.

"I love you too." I breathed, and waited for her answer.

She stared blankly at me for a moment, before her eyes widened.

And then, the most beautiful smile on earth crossed her face.

With the adrenaline rushing through me, I threw my bag on the floor and ran to her and kissed her full on the lips.

"That was like a movie." She giggled.

"Yeah." I agreed, smiling like a real idiot. "I thought you liked Draco."

"No, I love you." She admitted, her face going red again. "I thought you wouldn't like me because you were so… beautiful. So I was planning to get as close to Draco as I could, and once I'd know he would keep a secret for me, I was going to ask him what kind of girl you liked."

I frowned.

"You don't have to change yourself for me, Luna. I love you as you are."

"I'm sorry."

"So… you don't like Draco?"

"_Never_." She said solemnly. "We have lots of things in common, actually, but I'd never love him the way I love you. Besides, Hermione is my good friend."

This was possibly the happiest moment of my life.

"I love you, Luna. I've been waiting so long to say that. I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Your eyes are silver. They're shining." She smiled.

I pulled her to me again, and kissed her.

**Please, i know I've been off ff for quite a while, and i haven't replied to all your reviews, but don't send me nasty stuff! No i haven't gotten any, but I'm kind afraid now, especially since I took forever to update. I'm really stress on possibly on the verge of a breakdown so i don't know if i can take anything too evil ): **

**Thanks for staying with me. Thank you so so much. I hope this chapter has, at least, made you laughed and brightened your day (: And i know i don't deserve one, but a review would be nice, especially in making my STRESSED-FILLED HECTIC CRAZY OMG life happier. Oh merlin.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The last chapter! It's short! Just a conclusion! I know it isn't very smooth when you look at the story as a whole, but I just thought I'd end it for now. This is the first story I've ever completed, so endings… I'm not sure how to write them. Anyway, enjoy!**

It was a perfect day. The skies were blue with fluffy white clouds; the sun was shining; the birds were singing and the world was at peace.

We were sitting on the grass behind a large rock enjoying the breeze and the company of each other. I felt happy, just sitting here with my side against Draco's side, fingers inter-locked.

"What's that you're singing?" I asked.

He looked at me, and smiled, and I marvelled at the way his beautiful deep blue eyes shone with happiness.

"It's for the walk-in. Nice tune, isn't it?"

"Mhm."

"It's going to be so great because I planned it." He smirked, winking.

I pretended to scoff, and rolled my eyes.

"I wonder, what happened to the rest of the prefects. You know, the ones who make up the _graudation- ceremony planning committee_?"

He chuckled. "Did I tell you- we're coming over to my place after the ceremony for a lavish party. _All_ of us."

"You didn't tell me!"

"I did now." He grinned impishly. "Committee secret. I hope you're alright with coming over to my house though. My dad just bought it for me- graduation gift."

"Malfoys and their extremely lavish gifts."

"Well, I chose the house, actually. And the theme for the furniture. I mean, you won't mind coming over, would you? Even if my parents' may pop by anytime. I'll admit- they're screwed, but they are actually wonderful people if you get to know them- the new them."

"Well, sure. I'd have to meet your parents eventually anyway, won't I?" I said uncertainly.

"You'll love the place. The bed- its half slytherin and half griffindor."

A warm gush of heat flooded through me. What was he trying to say?

I cleared my throat, and looked away in case I was blushing again. "I can't wait to see it."

"You don't sound very excited, Hermione. Are you really okay with my place?"

"YES!" I blurted, and quickly added- casually, with a shrug- "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Draco burst out laughing- something he rarely did, and I laughed along with him, not knowing why he was laughing.

As we stopped laughing, I thought I caught a familiar glint of mischief in those playful blue eyes.

Without warning, he attacked, and a tickle-war began.

I rolled around, clutching myself protectively and attempting to tickle him back.

Suddenly, he stopped.

"I felt something hard in your robe-pocket." He said, his face a puzzled mask.

Knowing that expression, I eyed him suspiciously. "Is this some kind of ploy to tickle me more?"

"No, no, I'm serious. Something sharp poked me from your pocket. _This_ pocket."

I looked at the pocket he was pointing to, confused. I rarely put things in my pocket.

"Check it out." He said, a little too innocently.

I narrowed my eyes. "It'd better not be a frog."

Cautiously, I slipped my hand into the pocket, and came into contact with something… hard. And cold. With a jagged edge.

I took it out and stared at it.

"A key?"

"A key." Draco confirmed, looking intently at me.

"Someone must have lost her keys! Oh no… You're Head Boy. You go make an announcement." I concluded, handing the key over to him.

His puzzled expression was pulled into that same impish grin as before, as he stroked his chin thoughtfully, refusing to take the key.

"Hmm, who'd put a key in your pocket?"

"Yeah. Draco, take it. Why- OH!"

"Yes, Hermione? You have an answer to my question?"

"O- OH!" Was all I managed to say.

"Darling," He drawled, " Are you alright?"

I stared at him, and felt my heart rate drop dramatically. This couldn't be it. This just couldn't. I mean, how? We were so young! We hadn't even earned enough to buy a house yet!

"OH SWEET MERLIN. DRACO! YOU CAN'T JUST PUT A KEY IN MY POCKET LIKE THAT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IMPLIES IN THE MUGGLE WORLD? ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU'VE JUST TALKED ABOUT GETTING A NEW HOUSE ALL TO YOURSE- OH!"

He looked serious now.

"Hermione, I hope I'm not moving too fast. Because, if I am, you have to tell me. I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do, alright? I just… I just really hope you'll move in with me. I think we're ready for this."

Was this too fast? It'd only be three years since the war had ended; two and a half years since we'd started dating.

"Honestly, I don't know, Draco. I don't know if it's too fast or not, but I'm following my heart and moving in with you- I don't care."

And with that impulsive, heated little speech, I leaned in for an equally impulsive, heated, not-so-little kiss.

* * *

><p>-years later-<p>

* * *

><p>I yawned and stretched.<p>

It's a Saturday! No work! I can sleep in a little longer!

Funny- the Slytherin side of the bed's warm but empty.

Groaning, I peeked, and saw that I was the only one under the messy sheets.

Weird. Draco'd normally wake me up or wait for me to wake up. No- I was usually the first to wake up.

I sat up in bed, blinking several times and squinting.

The clock said eight.

"Draco?" I murmured. As if he would suddenly appear.

I got out of bed, frowning, and decided to go to the kitchen. Maybe I'd find some food- then I'd find for Draco. It didn't feel right waking up without finding him there beside me, and it made me grumpy.

Something felt different, but I couldn't place what.

This made me grumpier.

As I rounded the corner, I spotted the golden hair I'd been looking for.

"Draco- up so early?"

He looked up and smiled, his half-lidded eyes still sleepy, before tensing up.

"You look like you got up on the wrong side of bed."

"So what?" I retorted, taking the seat beside him and snuggling up to him so that I could smell him. The sweet, rich scent made me feel better.

"Looks like you haven't noticed." He said smugly, before going back to eating whatever it was he was eating.

"What's that?"

"Breakfast. I cooked it myself." He said proudly. "An egg and an apple."

"How's that an egg and an apple?"

"I was cooking the egg- which was when I suddenly decided to make it scrambled eggs-"

"Because you couldn't flip an egg." I filled in for him.

"Malfoys certainly can flip eggs! I just… didn't feel like doing so. Anyway, I was eating an apple at the same time. I accidently dropped the apple into the egg I was cooking, so I decided to mash up the apple and cook them together. It actually tastes quite good." He said, ignoring the look of mock disgust on my face. "I did throw the core of the apple away- don't give me that look, Lovely, I'm not stupid."

"Oh, Draco," I laughed, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Adorable."

"I'm not adorable! I'm manly." He grinned.

I slapped him lightly on the chest, and looked dubiously at the bowl in front of me, wondering if I should give it a try.

"SO. Notice anything yet?" He asked.

"Notice what?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

In response, he threw his fork onto the table.

We both stared at the inanimate object.

Feeling a little silly, I asked, "Was that suppose to mean something?"

"Get it for me."

"What? No! Am I your servant?"

"No, get it for me. You'll understand in a second."

I gave him a warning glare, before stretching out and taking the fork-

Then I froze.

"I don't remember that ring being on my finger last night."

"I know." Draco shrugged, still eating. "I put it on this morning."

"It was on me this whole time?"

"Took you long- about fifteen minutes to realise."

I stared at him, flabbergasted.

He swallowed, and met my stare with an intense one of his own.

"You're not going to take it off, right?"

"Of course not!" I cried, trying to keep the raging emotions under control.

"Are you crying?"

"NO!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"You're very sure?"

"YES."

"Will you marry me?"

"OH DRACO!"

"I was hoping for a 'yes' actually."

"Yes, Draco, _duh_."

"Did you just accept my marriage proposal with a _'duh'_?"

"I just… can't believe this is happening! I mean… woah."

He leaned in and wrapped his arms around me. I kissed him and hugged him back as tightly as I could.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Draco. Mine. All mine.

**I thank you all for staying with me to the end of this story! All your reviews and comments have been lovely, and have made me so happy! Thank you so so much. **

**If you ever miss me (heehee), I've more stories coming along, but I've to warn you that my life is only going to get busier from now to the end of this year, so I can't update often ): but I'll try my best! **

**Thank you for all the support. I've never expected to get such support for my first dramione story, and because of you, I've been able to complete it. Words can't express my gratitude. **

**Thank you thank you thank you! **


End file.
